


Waiting on You & Me

by Absolute_Trash37



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Memory Loss, but not super different but a little, future fic i guess, hizzie is not a focus but it is there, like they're 20/21, side effects of illness, the merge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: Penelope Park disappeared years ago. After leaving the witch school without a word to anyone. Of course... this disappearance coincidentally lined up perfectly with her discovery that Caroline, the mother of the love of her life, was in Belgium as well. Years of helping Caroline look for a way to stop the merge finally pay off, and they're off to the Salvatore boarding school for the young and gifted.But even after everything, the tragedy, the hurt, Penelope will not get the relief of a happily ever after. Not by a long shot.





	1. Return

Both pieces of information came at the same time; one of them made Penelope ecstatic, the other did not.

“After everything, this is the closest thing to a breakthrough we've gotten to...” Caroline muttered out sadly. 

“It is a breakthrough! It spares them both-” Caroline had always been able to recognize Penelope's ability to place logic over emotion. In this case, Caroline was not pleased with that ability.

“But it kills someone else!” The vampire declared.

“Are you saying that you would prefer for one of your children to die over someone else? After spending years away from them searching for a cure? Seeing them once every who-knows-when? Moving earth and heaven to figure this out?” Penelope accused standing close to the vampire without flinching. “You went through Josie and Lizzie hating you, Alaric, and each other for not telling them, and you worked so hard to mend the relationship, then you have the solution at your feet and aren't going to take the opportunity?”

“There has to be another way, this alone means that we can stop it, we just need to keep looking,” Caroline argued, not wanting to kill someone else to save one of her children.

“They're almost twenty-one, Caroline. A year left, barely. And you would rather spend that time looking for a more ethical method than to use the one right in front of you?” Penelope's brow furrowed as she spoke, confused by how this was even a debate. “We use this; you get to go home, get to settle down, spend time with your daughters knowing that they'll be safe. If we keep looking... you might not find anything and waste that year that you could have spent with them.” Caroline walked past where Penelope stood and poured herself a glass of blood.

“But what if this doesn't work?” Caroline asked, tears of fury starting to well in her eyes.

“It has to!” Penelope yelled as she turned to face the woman, who stood at the kitchen counter with her back turned from Penelope. “...I know what both of them can do, and Lizzie is stronger than Josie when she's desperate, and even after everything... Josie wouldn't want to do it. I'd kill a million people to save her, are you saying you're not willing to kill one perfect contestant to try to save them both?” Penelope questioned. “It has to work because if it doesn't, Josie might die,” Caroline turned and even after all this time, the horror in Penelope's voice made it clear that Josie still meant more than anything to the girl. 

“So what? We just... buy plane tickets and go back?” 

“You're the one who said they went back to Salvatore for some presenting thing, convince Alaric to keep them there.” Penelope declared. 

“I cannot believe I let a twenty-one-year-old witch convince me to do this...” Caroline mumbled out.

“Technically you're seventeen.” Penelope pointed out as she walked away from the kitchen to one of the bedrooms of the hotel room.

“PENELOPE TRINITY PARK, DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP.” Penelope knew being stuck at seventeen was a sore subject for the blonde, and chose to run away before Caroline could snap her neck. 

 

* * *

 

The last five years had been difficult. 

Josie read her father's journal and learned about the merge. Her fury at Lizzie and her dad and her mom grew and grew. Penelope leaving Salvatore was the final straw towards Josie breaking free. Josie snapped, took out some anger on both her father and sister, before temporarily leaving Salvatore to cope and cool off. She came back and managed to mend things with Lizzie, tried to understand her father's point of view, yelled at her mother and begged her to spend what time they had left at home. She had entered flings, but nothing stuck, her wounded soul still held on to the long gone Penelope Park in a way she couldn't understand or accept. Life had been decent, it had been shit, but she grew up and became more assertive when it came to something she wanted. 

Lizzie had lashed out too, finding out about the merge lead her to be separated from the one person she could always rely on. It had caused an episode followed by a deep depression that Hope had helped her through. Lizzie had it rough, alone with her father who she decided not to talk to, fury at her mother which she could only lash out through phone calls. Lizzie simply ignored her personal life, she continued to try to help Hope with her PTSD and Hope did the same for her. Lizzie mourned the death of her relationship with her family until Josie returned. Josie paved the road to reconciliation, something that Lizzie would never have been capable of. Lizzie tried to become more aware of what Josie wanted, tried to appreciate the people in her life more than ever before. 

The girls had graduated from the school three years ago, almost four, and had spent time travelling as they continued to assist with things at Salvatore so they could stay close to their father.

They were coming back from Brazil to teach some special lectures for the Salvatore school. Lizzie was going to speak to the large crowd of new and young witches about emotional control and magic, while Josie was going to assist Hope in some offensive and defensive magic training and give a lecture on the danger of hexes and curses. 

Both girls hadn't changed much since their high school days, except Lizzie was even more of a fashionista than before and commonly wore her hair curled. Josie often dressed casually and wore her hair in ponytails or braids. She held herself a different way, taller, stronger, more like her sister.

The physical changes had been small, but they were significant. 

The girls had matured and did everything they could to ignore what their future held in store. 

The twins drove up to the school in their taxi and paid after unloading their luggage in front of the large building.

“Welcome to Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted.” Both girls said as they looked up and down the school again after months away.

The girls entered the building and immediately headed to their father's office. Once arriving at the closed doors, Lizzie promptly knocked and entered despite Josie's pleas for her sister to wait.

“WE'RE BAAAA-” Lizzie's sing-song entrance got cut off as she saw who her father was speaking to in the office. “Mom?” Lizzie clarified in shock, causing the third party in the room to turn towards the door. “Satan?”

Josie couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes as she looked at Penelope, almost identical as to five years ago aside from a scar running from her eyebrow to the side of her hairline. 

“You look good, Jojo.” Penelope offered as she spotted the tanned woman who she'd recognize anywhere.

Josie strode into the office without a word and slapped Penelope across the face. 

After recovering, Penelope rubbed her cheek and looked to Josie with a sad smile on her face. It was better than being lit on fire.

“I kind of deserved that,” Penelope admitted with a shrug before Josie took her other hand and moved to strike the girl, but Caroline used her speed to get in between the girls and stop her daughter's palm. 

“Josette, rather than physically take out your anger on your ex, just wait and listen, then, after, maybe you can hit her.”


	2. Deep In the Negatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this on my computer but since it wouldn't connect to the internet I re-wrote it onto my phone. I will edit the chapter later when my laptop will connect to wifi. For now please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Edit: Finally got my laptop working now any mistakes are just my dumbassery.

The twins sat on Alaric's couch, Lizzie extremely confused with Josie both confused and furious. Alaric leaned against his desk, arms crossed, a million thoughts racing through his head after the minimal amount of information given to him by Caroline and Penelope. Hope and Emma had been brought in; the prior had taken to sprawling out in a chair while Emma joined Alaric's side. Caroline stood in between Hope's chair and the couch where the twins resided. Penelope stood center, in front of the sofa and had a good view of the whole group.

It was all too silent, and the clock ticking on the wall made it even more uncomfortable. Hope worked a curious and awkward glance between Penelope and Josie after catching Josie's continuous death stare aimed at the witch. Alaric continued to shift uneasily, and Penelope had gradually begun to pace between Alaric's desk and Hope's chair.

"Is anyone going to say anything!?" Lizzie finally snapped, wanting to know what was going on. "We thought we were coming in to teach some classes, clearly not, so spill." The young blonde demanded, disliking the pit rising in her stomach. 

"You were supposed to be coming for a class," Alaric assured. "But then your mother called and told me she was on her home."

"Why?" Josie asked, looking up at her mother, who shifted her weight and wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself.

"You wanna tell 'em, or should I?" Penelope asked the blonde vampire.

"Girls, you know I've been in Europe for a long time, looking for a way to prevent the merge," Caroline began. Josie and Lizzie groaned, they despised the word "merge".

"And since I left here, I've been helping her." Penelope pitched in.

Josie was taken aback, her mother had known where Penelope had been the whole time, had been with her.

"And we found a breakthrough, a way to save you both from the merge." Caroline typically radiant smile was tinted with shame.

"You're kidding?" Lizzie sat up straight in her seat, turning and looking at her mother, as Josie eyed her mom skeptically.

"What's the catch?" Josie asked lowly, noticing her mother's uncomfortable stance.

"It involves a stand-in, someone powerful so you can both absorb half their power, they die instead." Penelope finished after noticing Caroline's discomfort.

"It can't be that obvious. They would have done it generations ago," Josie argued. Penelope looked down.

"They need to be bonded to the twins, and they need to share your blood type." Caroline declared.

"Well then we're screwed, only like ninety known people in the world have Rh negative. Let alone how many witches with that blood type. It'll be impossible." Lizzie declared, and Josie's attention snapped to Penelope.

"No." Josie stated, standing and staring at Penelope.

"It's not your decision to make, Jojo." The girl pointed out.

"No, Penelope, I won't." Josie declared, standing inches away from her ex, feeling like an emotional teenager all over again.

"So by that, I take it Penelope has Rh- blood." Hope declared while pointing to the pair's sexual tension.

Emma had come to serve as a peacekeeper and found that it was the perfect time to step in. "Look this is a lot of complicated information to take in, so maybe we should take a break, just ten minutes to cool off and gather our thoughts." The group nodded at the guidance counsellor's suggestion. Lizzie marched off, and Hope rushed after the blonde in hopes of catching her. Caroline left to get a drink and Emma dragged Alaric out by the collar so the two witches could be left alone.

They still stared at each other, as Josie tried to keep everything down. "I thought you were dead." The brunette choked out, her throat betraying her and closing around the words.

"I'm not," Penelope declared sincerely, even holding her arms out to demonstrate that she was standing in the room.

"Every day you wrote the same thing with the spelled pen, every day, then you just out of the blue, then I find out your parents haven't heard from you for years, what was I supposed to think!?" Josie yelled.

"It ran out of ink," Penelope admitted lowly.

"It was like losing you all over again," Josie had lost Penelope three times, first when the girl decided to break up with Josie, then when Penelope left school, and finally when she stopped writing ''I love you Jojo'' every morning with the spelled pen. The last one was the worst because Josie didn't know if Penelope was okay or not, and the possibility that Penelope had simply forgotten about her was even worse.

"I know," Penelope nodded slowly, eyes watering. "But you didn't lose me; you never left my mind once."

"I could have seen you... every time I came to visit my mom, you'd been there, and I never knew..." Josie realized as tears rolled down her cheeks after so much build up.

"I left when you'd visit because I didn't know how you'd react," Penelope admitted, head hung low.

"I'd slap you," Josie joked, taking Penelope's cheek into her hand. "Then I'd hug you and thank every power in the universe that you're safe," Josie looked at Penelope with doe eyes and neither girl could hold on anymore, Penelope cupped Josie's cheek, and the two met for a kiss.

"I asked you not to go..." Josie murmured as she placed her forehead against Penelope's.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't have stood up for yourself, wouldn't have grown," Penelope defended sadly. "I didn't want to, all I wanted to do was help you, save you. I got to Belgium and, after a week, I joined up with your mom." 

"And you've been off the grid since." Josie concluded, and Penelope sighed sadly in confirmation. 

"I'm sorry; I thought you'd forget about me." Penelope's assumption made Josie want to smack her again.

"I tried, I tried so hard, but I couldn't. Nothing was the same as with you," Josie pulled away from Penelope. "No matter what, with this cure or anything else, I'm not losing you, not again." Penelope took Josie's hands in her own and took a deep breath.

"Josie, I'm-"

"Everyone settled down?" Alaric asked as he entered the room and Penelope sighed repeatedly. Emma and Caroline came in too, followed by a shell-shocked Lizzy curled into Hope's side. Lizzie and Hope took the couch, Josie stayed standing next to Penelope while Alaric, Emma and Caroline all returned to their original stances.

"Are we ready to get back to the discussion?" Emma asked warmly. A group of nods went around. "Alright then, should we recap?"

"What's there to recap?" Josie asked venomously. "Mom and Penelope spend years trying to find a way to stop the merge, they find a way, but it involves killing someone else, that someone being Penelope." Josie took turns glaring between her parents.

"It's the best option, Josie," Penelope tried to explain again.

"It's _an_ option," Caroline spat out, not happy with it either. "And while it's not ideal, it's the solution we found."

"I'm not going to kill her," Josie declared while motioning to the girl beside her.

"So you're saying you'd rather it be Lizzie? Or you?" Penelope questioned, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Of course I'd rather it be me than either of you," Josie stated matter-of-factly. Both Lizzie and Penelope sighed.

"Still so sacrificial," Penelope mused nostalgically. Josie was about to counter when Lizzie cleared her throat.

"Personally, I'm not a big fan of the whole "I kill you, or you kill me" aspect, and considering we have the perfect out," Lizzie motioned to Penelope. "Why not take it?"

"Because either way it's still murder!" Josie pleaded to the group, desperately looking around.

"I'm willing, Josie." Penelope continued to defend her position. 

"That doesn't make it right! Dad, come on, you can't be okay with this," Josie begged.

"Of course I'm not okay with it, Josie," Alaric looked up roughly. "But, I've dreaded the thought of the merge since before you were born. You are my daughters, and I would do anything to keep you both safe." Alaric looked between the twins. Hope rubbed Lizzie's back while Josie stood rigidly as she shook, having moved away from Penelope while accusing her father. 

"There has to be another way, there has to be." Josie side and looked around pleadingly.

She almost caught Caroline's knowing glance to Penelope. The witch sighed and moved closer to Josie, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's talk, okay?"Penelope asked the slightly taller girl.

"The rest of us will talk about some other things." Caroline said, and Lizzie groaned as she fell back into Hope's shoulder. The blond wished not the topic would be closed and that she could go, but it was her sister who was escaping the situation instead.

Penelope lead Josie out of the room by the hand, giving Caroline a curt nod before exiting.

"What are we doing?" Josie asked as they walked down the halls of Salvatore hand in hand, just like when they were together.

"You'll see." Penelope continued to lure Josie through the school, up the stairs past the dorm rooms until Josie finally clued in.

"Our spot," Josie couldn't help the smile on her face as Penelope used magic to open the attic. The girls entered and relocked the door before Penelope grabbed a ladder and set it up.

"After you, milady." Penelope smirked as Josie rolled her eyes. Josie climbed up the ladder and pushed on the small panel that has always been loose. Josie crawled out onto the slightly slanted part of the roof and looked out out the dimming sky as Penelope followed with the blanket they had kept stashed to lay on.

"It has been years since I've been up here," Josie awed as she continued to look around as Penelope closed the hatch and set the blanket down. "It was the only place where no one could ever find us, Lizzie couldn't interrupt, nothing got in the way." Josie smiled at the nostalgia as she took a seat next to Penelope, who was holding herself up on her elbows.

"Why here? We never fought up here, ever."

"But this is where we had our deepest conversations, and I found it appropriate considering," Penelope looked up as Josie laid next to her.

"Sometimes when I'd look at the moon, I'd hope you'd be looking at it at the same time, even though geography and science made it impossible, I still hoped." Josie sighed as Penelope rolled onto her front and looked at Josie as she started to play with the girl's hair.

"Technically, we'd look at the same thing just not at the same time," Penelope offered as Josie traced the scar on Penelope's forehead with a light finger

"What happened?" Josie asked lazily.

"You'll freak out," Penelope deflected. Josie scrunched her face up in disgust.  
"Will not," Josie muttered.

"Okay then, about two years ago, your mom and I got a really promising lead, a group of witch vamp hybrids, like the Heretics, but they turned on us. They pretended like they were going to take your mom to get a book, while five of them stayed with me to show me how to perform the ritual," Penelope sighed. "Needless to say, the assholes planned on making me their personal juice bar, and when I fought back, one of them took a rock and bashed it over my head. I was half drained by the time Caro- your mom came back and saved me." Josie's eyes widened as she realized that their journey couldn't have been easy.

"Oh my God, Penn, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You risked your life for me, time and time again. You lost out on so much to help me, sacrificed a good future, lost contact with your parents-" 

"Not completely, went to visit like half a year ago." Penelope defended.

"What? Why leave for so long then go back?" Josie asked.

"It was the right thing to do, and I'm not completely heartless." Penelope answered truthfully as she looked up to the sky.

"What happened?" Josie asked as her brow furrowed.

"My mom, you might remember her from one of the spring breaks when we were together, hair like mine now?" Penelope tried to probe an image from Josie.

"Yeah... her name is Kimberly or something right? She's the one who got the job."

"She... she and Mami were attacked on their way home from dinner, one of the guys stabbed Mom, I went back for the funeral," Penelope admitted while trying to think of a joke to deflect from the pain of the topic.

"Penelope, I-I don't know what-"

"Don't, don't, it doesn't matter, I hadn't seen them in years, and even if I was in town I couldn't have done anything, so just, drop it, please, it's fine." Penelope tried to assure as Josie pulled Penelope in for a tight hug.

"Worse can happen," Penelope declared, well aware of what Caroline had likely already told the others.

"Well I think being murdered by your ex so she can live would count as "worse", but you seem fine with that." Josie rebutted.

With the alternate merge being brought up, Penelope couldn't sit on it anymore, the truth was boiling over. Penelope knew that she should approach it differently, but she felt like she had to do it then or she wouldn't be able to do it at all.

"I'm sick, Jojo."

Everything went silent the second Penelope said it. Josie froze for what felt like minutes. The girl got on her elbows and looked at Penelope in worried confusion.

"Like flu sick right?" Josie clarified, and Penelope couldn't help but let out a sad laugh in response.

"No, Jojo," Penelope breathed in shakily as she cupped Josie's cheek. "It's like Cruiserfelt-Jakobs Disease or something, CJD. My brain cells are degenerating, and they're going to keep degenerating. It's always fatal." Josie was curious about how many trucks she'd be hit with today. Plus, she was horrified to discover that Penelope had gone through hell for years. All Josie wanted to do was cry and pull Penelope in and hug her forever.

"No, no, there has to be a spell or something to fix it, there has to be a way," Josie argued as Penelope sniffled.

"Healing spells and the occasional shot of vampire blood has slowed it down, but... nothing has stopped it," Penelope explained as she tried to catch her breath.

"You could get turned into a vampire, my mom could turn you." Josie suggested desperately.

"I'd still lose my mind. And I don't want that to happen." Penelope answered. " and besides, if I was turned, I'd lose my powers, I wouldn't be able to help you." Penelope deflected. Josie couldn't believe it, any of it, she merely scooted over and wrapped a comforting arm around Penelope as the shorter girl did the same, resting their heads against each other.

"How long do you have?" Josie asked brokenly, tears rolling down her cheeks as Penelope brushed away some of her own. 

"We don't know, supernatural methods have bought me some time, but most people die within a year. I've lasted three." Penelope answered honestly.

"Penny, I'm so sorry," Josie buried her head into the crook of Penelope's shoulder and held her tighter.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't choose this, didn't hex me to make my brain start decaying, but this is what the reality is. I'm dying, you might die, I can sacrifice myself and save you and your sister, and I can't think of a better way to go," Penelope pulled away slightly, leafing Josie to glance up and down Penelope's face before she moved in for a kiss. 

Even after years apart, their lips still fit together perfectly. Penelope moved her hands to cradle Josie's face as Josie's hand moved to the back of Penelope's neck. There were so many memories and so many emotions flying around the two that it was seemingly impossible to keep away from each other. Not under the circumstances.

"You really have a knack for breaking my heart, Penelope Park." Josie sobbed out, and Penelope couldn't help but laugh in response.

"What I said, what I wrote, it still goes. I love you, with all my selfish heart. And no matter what happens with the merge, no matter what happens with me, I'll love you. I wanna get to know the new you, and I know asking you to take me back into your life is the worst thing I can do, and you need to do what's right for you... but you're right for me. So whether or not you listen to reason and take my power or I die at a random time because my brain gave out on me, I want to spend the in between with you, as friends or more, I just need you in the last chapter of my life, Josie." Penelope declared, all her cards on the table and was surprised when Josie nodded as she held back wails of anguish.

"We aren't friends Penelope, it has always been more, whether it was being archenemies in an effort to save my life, or being the best power couple this school has ever seen, we aren't friends. We are so. much. more." Penelope couldn't find an appropriate reaction and was thankful when Josie made the first move.

Josie pulled Penelope in close and hold her tight. Every time Penelope thought Josie would let go, she kept clinging. After a little while, when Penelope realize Josie wasn't going to let go, Penelope burst into tears and let out all the trauma, all the fury, all the despair she had been holding on to for so long as Josie did the same. Both girls wept as they comforted each other.

And despite the horse they had faced, and the inevitable doom that was yet to come, neither of them felt better than in the presence of each other in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things:  
> A) no disrespect towards CJD (Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease) and I'm aware I am portraying it in an unrealistic way. I apologize. Let me know if I should add any tags like terminal illness or something like that.  
> B) I can't take credit for Posie having 2 mom's or what she calls them, nor can I take credit for said moms names. I could only adore the idea when I saw an insta AU on Tumblr
> 
> Hopefully this chapter was somewhat enjoyable or completely heart wrenching, I haven't seen any sadish fics in this fandom but it's my only capability, so, yeah, this is my first contribution to the fandom.  
> Hope I'm not destroying the characters


	3. The Tragic In-between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry. Not because of the content, but because I had it fully edited and everything and then not only did I lose this chapter but the whole document that this story was in, so I rewrote this instead of sleeping

Penelope and Josie stayed curled up on the roof for what felt like eternity, but it was just past midnight when the two girls opened up the hatch and re-entered the attic. Penelope was folding and tucking the blanket away when she heard Josie sniffle.

"What'd we do to deserve this?" Josie asked, her voice raw. Penelope left the blanket and turned to Josie with a sad sigh.

"Oh, Jojo," Penelope rubbed the sides of Josie's arms before pulling the taller girl in for a hug. "We didn't do anything. you're the last person to deserve any of this," Penelope rubbed Josie's back before she pulled away. "And I'm not sure that my brain dying is an appropriate punishment for the shit I've done but... it's what I got." Penelope wiped away a stray tear from Josie's cheek. 

Josie collected herself and followed Penelope out of the attic back into the halls of Salvatore. The girls entered the corridor that led to Alaric's office, just to spot Caroline peeking out of the office. 

"I see them," Caroline spoke into the office before entering the hall completely and closing the door behind her. "We were worried about you two," Caroline declared as she walked down the hall and met the girls halfway.

"Sorry," Josie replied automatically as Caroline pulled her into a hug. "I needed some time to process."

"I told her," Penelope clarified, leading Caroline to place a comforting hand on the witch's shoulder. 

"I told the others, and I gave Hope what she'd need." Caroline looked at Penelope sympathetically. 

"Hope?" Josie asked, confused. 

"Yeah, we called her in because she'll have to be the one to bind the three of you together," Caroline explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, I haven't even agreed to this yet, but you're already making arrangements for it?" Josie asked in anger and shock. 

"Sweetie, Lizzie already agreed to it," Caroline tried to defuse her daughter. 

"And so have I," Penelope assured. 

"I'm a part of this, too, I should get a say," Josie argued as she sat down in a nearby chair. She placed her head in her hands, a clear sign of stress and exhaustion. 

"Josie," Penelope made her way to the chair and crouched down in front of the upset brunette. "The way I see it, you have two options, kind of three, but we're gonna say two. Option A: either you kill Lizzie or she kills you, no one likes A. Then there's Option B: bring in a third party who's already dying, me, and kill them instead. Option B sucks just as much as A, but at the same time, it is so much better." Penelope spoke softly, genuinely wanting to find a way for Josie to be willing in the situation. 

"She's right, Sweetheart," Caroline joined Penelope in crouching before Josie. "No matter how much we hate it, no matter how awful it is, it's what we have."

"It doesn't make it right..." Josie growled out. "Where's Lizzie, I need to talk to her." 

"In the teacher's dorm wing. Probably in your guys' room." Caroline responded and not a second later, Josie stood and marched down the hall. Caroline stood and looked at her daughter as she walked away.

"She's harder to convince than you were..." Penelope groaned as she slid up into a stand.

"Well wasn't that expected?" Caroline asked, looking at Penelope with the same goddamn look that had haunted the woman's eyes since they had found out that Penelope was dying. "She cares about you so much, she's not going to jump on board right away. It'll take time, but she'll realize that even though it _sucks_ , it's what needs to be done."

"I just want her to be happy," Penelope whispered. "Happy, and alive, and... she deserves the world." Penelope fidgeted with her hands as she spoke. "... you'll make sure she's okay, right? After?"

"Of course I will, I'm her mother. But surviving is one thing, being okay, being happy? That's gonna take some time for all of us," Caroline pulled Penelope into a sudden and unexpected hug. "I have no clue who's going to make sure _I'm_ okay," Caroline spoke in a classic dotting mother tone that made Penelope miss her moms. 

"It'll happen," Penelope patted Caroline on the shoulder twice before the two started to walk down the corridor. "Try to get some rest, I know you haven't slept a wink since we left Belgium." Penelope encouraged as they approached Alaric's door. 

"You two, by the way, when my daughters are in a close enough proximity, I have my ears tuned in on them, so please, I beg, I plead, no sex," Caroline requested, causing Penelope to gag as if her mother was giving her the talk.

"No, ma'am," Penelope saluted Caroline as the blonde entered Alaric's office before she shivered in disgust and gag once again. The witch walked down to the wing where the teachers' rooms were, she quickly spotted a suite with an open door. Penelope couldn't help but smirk and raise a brow after identifying a sleeping Lizzie curled up under a sleeping Hope's arm. Penelope sighed disappointedly after realizing they were the only two women in the room until she realized the name on the door said "Mikaelson" which meant Josie wasn't missing, she just wasn't in Hope's room.

Penelope continued to walk along until she was nearly at the end of the wing and finally pinpointed the door with the name "Saltzman" on it. The dark-haired girl didn't waste any time and knocked quickly. 

"Come in," Josie called out. Penelope entered the room and leaned against the door. Josie adorned a cropped sweater and black joggers with her hair down. The casual appearance was different from when they were teenagers when Josie wore a sports bra and booty shorts to bed, but the look still made Penelope's heart skip a beat (or three). 

"Hey," Penelope said gently to the woman placing folded clothes into a drawer. "Am I intruding?" The witch asked, just to confirm that her presence was okay with the brunette.

"No, I just got changed. Lizzie is kind of useless to talk to when she's asleep," Josie admitted as she transferred more clothes from her suitcase to the drawer. 

"Or awake," Penelope quipped quickly, gaining a glare from the blonde's twin. "Sorry, old habits die hard, I guess." Penelope corrected herself, genuinely trying to not be a bitch. 

"Especially today," Josie dropped the shirt she was holding and rubbed her temples. "I haven't felt like this since we were teenagers... since you disappeared," Josie admitted. Penelope felt a sting in her chest at the word ''disappear'' even if she knew that's exactly what had happened. 

"Well, since we're falling back into old habits, I happen to recall that we had a pretty nasty habit of spooning," Penelope proposed, taking Josie's hand in her own and sitting on the bed. Josie smiled and rolled her eyes when Penelope tugged gently.

"We can't," Josie declared.

"Oh come on," Penelope scrunched her nose up momentarily. "Lizzie is sleeping with Hope, sadly not the fun kind, but that means she probably won't be in here any time soon. Besides, there is another bed six feet away with her name all over it. And, if Lizzie barges in and tries to throw holy water on you for being in the same vicinity as me, I promise not to let a drop land on you." Penelope paused after making Josie chuckle, the witch's playful demeanour dampened slightly. "And... I don't know about you, but I know I'm not going to get any sleep alone tonight."

Josie let out an exaggerated sigh as she pretended to contemplate the pros and cons.

"Come on, I won't bite," Penelope teased, "-unless you want me to," Josie tried and failed to hide her smile at the jest.

"Well, I _guess_ it wouldn't hurt anybody-" before Josie could even finish, the other witch had her laying on the bed. Josie laughed before she reached up and turned off the lamp.

Penelope pressed Josie's back to her front and snaked her arms around the taller girl's waist. The short-haired witch nestled her face into the crook of Josie's neck. Almost instinctively, Josie lifted up a leg, she was flustered after a moment too long without Penelope moving. Luckily, Penelope slipped one of her legs in the gap between Josie's, sparing the brunette from total embarrassment. The smaller woman even contorted her leg to wrap around Josie's calf, just like when they had been dating. 

Josie found herself silently admitting that she missed the contact, that she always craved the comfort that Penelope granted so effortlessly. Josie yearned for the smell of timber and lavender and coffee and vanilla that was so blatantly _Penelope_. Josie wanted to cry tears of joy at the soothing feeling of Penelope's gentle breath against her neck, a feeling Josie had longed for since she and Penelope had broken up. Josie hated that even after years apart, Penelope still managed to render her starstruck. She knew she should be furious at Penelope for everything did, but that was another thing Josie despised, she couldn't find it in herself to stay mad at Penelope, not entirely. 

Josie hated that she found it so easy to fall asleep while in Penelope's embrace. 

Josie woke up to the morning sun streaming in through the large windows in the bright room. She was facing Penelope, who was still asleep. She looked over Penelope's peaceful features and found it impossible to think of the woman as anything less than stunning. Josie began to run a hand through Penelope's long hair while smiling at the sleeping beauty. 

"G'mornin," Penelope muttered sleepily, eyes still closed. 

"Good morning, beautiful," Josie replied automatically, without thinking. Penelope opened an eye to look at Josie despite the light in the room. 

"Says the most radiant woman on planet earth," Penelope closed her eye again and place a hand on Josie's waist. 

"Mama, Mommy, Mama, Mammies!" A little girl came rushing in gleefully, hopping onto the foot of the bed and lunging herself forward. This action led to Penelope getting a knee to the stomach, which sent her into a small coughing fit. 

"Pumpkin, you need to be more careful when you do that," Josie scolded kindly. "You absolutely didn't hit Mama hard enough," Josie and the girl both laughed and Penelope smiled at the girls endearingly. 

"Rowan, you can't listen to Mama, she set my hair on fire!" Penelope said it as if it had been a huge ordeal. 

"We were kids, when will you get over that?" Josie teased, placing a kiss on Penelope's nose.

"After three billion more kisses," Penelope declared with a devilish smirk. 

"Mommy, can you make me pancakes please?" Rowan asked sweetly. 

"Of course, Pumpkin," Josie sat up and got out of the bed, Rowan prepared to leap out, but Penelope sat up.

"Row, come here a sec," Penelope lured, and her daughter obeyed unknowingly. Before Rowan even had a chance to escape, the little girl was bombarded with tickles. 

"Mo-Mommy! Help! Sa-EEK-save me from the tickle monster!" Rowan begged as Josie pulled on her robe. 

"Penelope Park!" Josie pushed a laughing Penelope off of their child. "How dare you tickle our daughter without _me_?" Rowan realized what was about to happen, but once again was unable to escape the same onslaught from Josie, only now Penelope added to the torture by going for Rowan's feet.

"Stop!" Rowan squealed out through the non-stop laughter. The second the word passed their daughter's lips, Penelope and Josie pulled away. Rowan breathed heavily with a broad smile still on her face.

Before either one of her mothers had another chance to surprise her with a tickle attack, Rowan launched herself up out of bed and ran out of the room. 

"I WANNA DO THE EGGS!" The girl called, already halfway down the stairwell. 

"How did I end up so lucky?" Josie asked as Penelope at the edge of the bed. The brunette took no time in straddling the shorter woman.

"I think that should be my question, you're not the one starting to get grey hair," Penelope countered. Josie let out a laugh and kissed Penelope.

"It suits you, and besides, it's only a couple streaks," Josie placed another quick kiss to Penelope's lips before standing up. "I'll meet you downstairs," Josie assured as she walked towards the doorway. Once under the threshold, Josie turned to Penelope and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "By the way, two billion nine hundred and ninety-nine million nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-eight kisses left, dork," Josie turned and left the room without another utterance. 

Josie's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself facing an empty room, lighted far dimmer than that of the room she previously woke up in. Josie felt Penelope's arms still around her waist, but their legs had detangled. Shifting cautiously, aware of how light a sleeper Penelope was, Josie turned to face the other witch. Josie soon began to realize inaccuracies between her dream and reality, namely Penelope's hair length and the scar on her forehead that hadn't been in the fantasy. 

Josie thought about it more, having a life with Penelope, being happy. She couldn't believe how close she felt to an idea that was so unreachable. 

"Hey, you," Penelope smiled drowsily. Josie had become so entranced in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed the other girl wake up.

"Hi," Josie murmured her response. "We should get up," Josie offered.

"Five more minutes," The request made Josie wonder if she was still dreaming. Between the two of them, Penelope was usually the last asleep and the first awake, although after waking up she wouldn't leave bed for as long as possible. It was part of the reason Penelope had grown and smoked pot, it helped her fall asleep when drowsiness evaded her. 

"I'd love to, but I'm starving," Josie pulled away from Penelope's lazy grip, winning her a drawled out "no" from the shorter witch.

"Well, if you get up we could go get some food," Josie offered as she shed her crop top, well aware that Penelope was staring. Josie pulled on a blouse as Penelope sat up, smoothing and straightening out the shirt that she had been wearing since yesterday. Penelope leaned back on the bed and supported herself on her arms as she watched Josie finish changing.

"Or, if you want some extra sleep, I could go talk to Lizzie about the merge now, that is assuming she's even awake," Josie let out a huff at the thought of her sister and Penelope raised a confused eyebrow. 

"Talk to Lizzie about what?" Penelope asked in confusion.

"All this new merge bullshit, she has to know that in this case, her opinion isn't the only one that matters." Josie declared while slipping a shoe on.

"Wait wait, wait, what _merge_?" Penelope asked, completely confused.

"Penelope, are you okay?" Josie asked, getting concerned. 

"I'm fine," Penelope assured while getting off of the bed and walking up to Josie. "You're the one going on about some merge, are _you_ okay?" Penelope placed the back of her hand on Josie's forehead, checking for a temperature.

At the action, Josie pushed past Penelope and ran to the door of the room, yanked it open, and yelled "MOM!" down the hall, hoping that her mother was tuning in with her supernatural hearing. 

"Josie, what has gotten into you?" Penelope asked, not only confused but anxious about the whole situation. 

Josie walked over and grabbed Penelope's shoulders, pulling and pushing her every which way as she tried to identify something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked as soon as she stepped foot in the room. 

"Caroline, your daughter has officially lost it," Penelope spoke with the same tone that one parent tells the other that "their child" has misbehaved.

"She can't remember anything about the merge, Mom what's going on?" Josie asked shakenly, and her fear only grew with Caroline's eyes. 

" _Shit_ ," Caroline vamped out and bit her wrist before rushing to Penelope. 

"Car-Caroline, what're you doing-" Penelope was cut off by Caroline grabbing her hair and yanking it back to open up Penelope's throat. The vampire shoved the bleeding wound into Penelope's mouth despite the witch's muffled pleas.

"Bite all you want, Park, it doesn't hurt." Caroline declared as she pressed her wrist harder onto Penelope's mouth. 

"Mom, what's going on?" Josie asked, genuinely scared of the scene in front of her. 

After a few more long and terrifying moments, Caroline yanked her arm away, and Penelope started to cough which led a trail of blood to run down her chin. The blonde shoved the younger girl to sit on the bed before she grabbed the sides of Penelope's face and stared her dead in the eye. "Okay, Penelope, 1-3-2, 1-3-2," Caroline demanded as if they had done this exact thing a hundred times before. 

"1-3-2..." Penelope muttered out, speaking in a daze. "Jo-Josie, I hurt Josie, I left her. I did it so I could go to Belgium to help you find a way to stop... the merge... the merge," Penelope seemed to come to a realization after saying the word "merge".

"Okay, good, now what is the merge?" Caroline asked. 

"A... a curse on the Gemini Coven twins... one absorbs the other's powers until there's nothing left... I'm standing in to save them..." Penelope answered weakly before her eyes widened. The short-haired girl lifted two fingers to the back of her head and muttered an incantation a few times in a row. 

"Mom, what just happened? What's 1-3-2?" Josie asked, praying for an answer. 

"I'm sorry... I should have warned you," Penelope declared lowly.

"If Penelope's condition progresses too much, gaps start to form in her memory, things disappear. It usually happens if we haven't done a healing session in a while," Caroline explained as Penelope breathed deeply from her place on the bed.

"We need to do them more regularly, the last session was a week ago, and I've regressed so much." Caroline nodded in agreement with Penelope's statement. 

"As for 1-3-2, it helps to remember what was forgotten. The 1 stands for a thing, the 3 stands for results, 2 is the reason. In this case, you were the thing, not that you're an object, Sweetie, leaving Salvatore and hurting you was a result of leaving to find a way to stop the merge." Caroline explained

Josie took a seat on the bed next to the stressed girl.

"Are... are you okay?" Josie asked cautiously. 

"I'll live," Penelope answered before she let out an irritated sigh. 

"I'll go get the two of you some food," Caroline piped up, feeling as if she was intruding on the girls.

"What can I do?" Josie asked wholeheartedly, ready to do anything without a resemblance of hesitation.

"I just need to think, Jojo, you should go talk to Lizzie," the dark-haired girl encouraged with a sad smile. 

"Ar-are you sure you can be left alone?" Penelope nodded at Josie's question.

"Like I said I just need a little bit of time to think, I'll be here when you get back," Penelope promised, sealing it with a kiss on Josie's cheek. 

Josie wearily got up and walked to the door, turning to check on Penelope after every few steps.

After Josie left the room, Penelope let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, tousling it slightly before she fell back onto the bed with an exasperated huff. 

Josie found Hope's room empty, so the girl scavenged the school until she discovered Hope and Lizzie, laughing and eating in the cafeteria. 

"Lizzie," Josie spoke up the second she reached the table that Hope and Lizzie occupied. "We need to talk, privately," Josie ordered, and Lizzie scoffed. 

"Can't it wait?" The blonde asked, expecting Josie to comply. "I'm in the middle of something," Lizzie motioned between herself and the tribrid. 

"We've waited long enough, now come on," Josie pleaded, needing to discuss the merge with her twin.

"I-I'm sorry," Lizzie directed to Hope as she reluctantly stood up. 

"It's alright, I have something I need to do too, I'll see you later," Hope confirmed as Lizzie was dragged away. 

Lizzie knocked twice on her father's door before pushing it open. The blonde looked around quickly before turning to face Josie. 

"Okay, private, now, would you care to explain what was worth taking time away from my catching up with Hope?" Lizzie asked in an accusatory tone as she crossed her arms.

"The merge," Josie stated, staring Lizzie down.

"Oh my God, is this still a debate?!" Lizzie's tone changed from pissed off to disbelief. 

"I don't _know_ , Lizzie," Josie admitted, the same exasperation in her voice as her sister. "All I know is that she's not a part of this, and she wouldn't be doing it if not for me," Josie admitted. 

"Well thanks for giving her a reason, Jo," Lizzie spoke, mocking a gleeful tone. "Better her than one of us," Lizzie's words sounded genuine, Josie couldn't believe her sister. 

"It's still _murder_ , Lizzie," Josie defended, horrified by her twin's words. 

"I'm not a big fan of the murder part either, so I've decided to consider it assisted suicide. Because she'll suffer way more if we do the actual merge instead of using this heaven-sent opportunity!" Lizzie explained her point. 

"I can't just be okay with this, she's... she's innocent, she's not a part of this, it's our problem, not hers," Josie explained in an attempt to make Lizzie see her side of the discussion.

"It doesn't change the fact that she's dead either way!" Lizzie threw her arms up in exasperation and ran her hands through her blonde hair. 

"Lizzie, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand _perfectly_ well that you'd rather die or kill _me_ than the girl who broke your heart! The girl who you cried night after night over, the girl who went of the grid for years, the girl who you thought was dead!" Lizzie was seething at this point, and Josie mourned any poor soul that might happen to stumble into the office. 

"Lizzie, it's not that simple-" 

"No, it's not, it's even simpler. Satan is dying anyway, so why not use it for the better!?" Lizzie asked. 

"-you have to realize that someone is going to die, but it's not going to be you!" Josie finally yelled out.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Lizzie screamed at her sister, and Josie found herself thankful for the sound barrier spell that prevented noise from being heard outside. "I'm more than aware that you'd make me win the merge, and it haunts me every second of every day! The only difference is that I choose you! Hell, the fucking Devil chooses you! We both want you to live, and I'm sorry that I'm willing to utilize the walking _corpse_ , rather than kill my sister!" Lizzie screeched. 

Lizzie seemed to collect herself into a cold front as she walked closer to her sister. "Penelope Park is a dead girl walking. The sooner you realize that, the better," Lizzie shoved past Josie and stormed out of the office. The brunette was left shaking and staring at the empty space her sister had just occupied. 

 

* * *

 

Hope left the cafeteria and walked down the wing where the teachers' rooms were. The auburn-haired woman walked down the hall, having a good idea where she'd find what she was looking for. 

Luckily, Hope's instincts had been correct, and when she came upon the Saltzman twins room with the door open, she found Penelope sitting on the bed, staring at the ground. 

"Hey Ironman," Hope made her presence known, and Penelope's head snapped up to the door in surprise. 

"Thor." Penelope nodded after regaining some composure. "Lizzie Saltzman, huh?" Penelope asked teasingly, leading Hope to groan and roll her eyes. 

"One kiss a couple years ago after a few too many drinks and nothing since, I'm working on it though," Hope assured, biting her lip at the thought of the blonde. "What about you? Didn't take long for you and Josie to rekindle the flame," Hope teased as she sat at the foot of the bed. 

"Ugh, please, she wouldn't even look at me if it weren't for the circumstances," Penelope defended quickly. 

"Are you _blind_ , Park? She wore your clothes for weeks after you left Salvatore, she slept in your room until your pillow didn't smell like you anymore... she's crazy about you, and considering what you've done for her since you left? You're crazy about her too," Penelope sighed and smiled sadly at Hope's declaration.

"How are you?" Hope asked softly. "Ms. Forbes told us about your brain screwing you over last night, and I wanted to make sure my lost avenger was okay."

"I'm... I'm better than I've been in a long time, even if it's getting worse," Penelope replied honestly, having Josie back in her life made everything worth it. Penelope noticed Hope furrow her brow in confusion. 

"Because of my condition, I have amnesiac episodes? Things just disappear? This morning it was the merge, I had no clue what it was, Josie got a front row seat," Penelope explained to the other girl, whose face fell into a sympathetic frown.

"Something that big?" Penelope nodded in confirmation. "Does... does it hurt?" Hope couldn't help but ask. 

"Well, it's not like I can feel my brain cells dying off, but... the side effects are a pain in the ass. Like, my nervous system is totally fucked, headaches have been a pain in the ass, so has the blurry vision. It's just... I can deal with that shit, ya know? It's the memory loss I hate... because one day it'll get too far and I won't be able to come back from it, there are just some things you can't get back," Penelope spoke honestly but numbly, no emotion slipping through her words. "Sometimes you just want it all to go away, part of why I'm so eager about the merge."

Hope realized what Penelope was implying and spoke up herself. "After my parents died, I swore I could hear them screaming, them and everyone else I care about, asking me to help them, I almost did something really dumb to make it stop... I don't know when it stopped, but it did, and I'm not dead yet." Hope explained to Penelope. "You aren't alone in this, we got you." 

"I know," Penelope assured with a warm tone.

"You're so okay with all of this, it's admirable," Hope blurted out. 

Penelope hummed in contemplation, "I had time to wrap my head around it... there's nothing that can save me, so why not help someone else," Penelope rationalized, and everyone knew that it was better than Lizzie and Josie trying to kill each other, even if they didn't like it. 

"Well... it isn't over yet, so with the time that's left, be happy, Park." 

Penelope smiled endearingly. "And you're lucky it's not because if you and Lizzie aren't together by the time I die, I will haunt your asses," Penelope smirked, which earned her a punch in the shoulder from Hope. 

"If you don't pull some Paranormal Activity shit, I'm going to be severely disappointed." Hope forewarned. 

"Got it, drag you out of bed by your feet and worse, happily," Penelope confirmed with a smirk. 

"Take care of yourself," Hope gave Penelope a half-hug before she stood. "Do you need anything?" Penelope shook her head, so Hope began to exit the room.

"By the way," Penelope motioned up and down Hope's black, athletic wear, skin-tight Salvatore uniform. "A position of authority looks good on you." 

Hope didn't reply, she raised her hand to her head and used her finger to trace where Penelope's scar was on her own forehead. "Same with you and scars, Ironman." With that, Hope left the room. 

As the teacher walked down the hall, she was met with a fuming Lizzie marching her way. 

"Woah, are you okay?" Hope asked, genuine concern shining through her sturdy exterior. 

Lizzie grabbed onto Hope's collar and pulled her into an intense kiss. After several moments without air, Lizzie yanked away from Hope and stared the tribrid in the eye. "I need to vent," the blonde stated before crashing her lips back into Hope's. The two stumbled into Hope's room, Lizzie slamming the door just as Josie entered the hallway. 

The brunette tensely walked down the hall, hands shaking as she got closer to her room. Josie had her breathing under control but was barely containing herself. Each step closer she got to her bedroom, the more her legs felt like lead, the more Josie thought that she was hardly trudging on. It felt as if she was walking in place.

After what felt like years, Josie was standing in the entrance to her room. Penelope was playing with her hands casually when she glanced up and saw Josie. 

"Hey, how'd it go?" Penelope asked before noticing how tense Josie was and how rigidly she stood. Penelope darted out of the bed and raced over to Josie, grasping her arms in worry. "Josie, what's wrong?" Penelope asked, trying to see past the shutdown expression on the other woman's face. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Josie's voice shook. "I-I'm so sorry..." despite trying to hold it together, Josie's face scrunched up and contorted into a frown as tears began to rush down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," Josie sobbed before Penelope moved in and wrapped her arms around Josie comfortingly, running a hand through the brunette's long hair. Josie continued to cry and apologize, even when her legs gave out and Penelope had to lower her to the ground. 

Josie clutched onto Penelope like a lifeline, sobbing and apologizing all the while. "You're okay," Penelope assured, running a hand through Josie's hair and rubbing her back comfortingly. "You're okay, I'm here, you're going to be okay, you're okay," Penelope assured while Josie continued to let out body shaking sobs.  
Then it clicked for Penelope, why Josie was so anxious, the endless apologies, Josie had decided to go along with the alternate merge.

After making this realization, Penelope let out a relieved sigh as she squeezed Josie tighter. "It's okay, we're okay, I'm okay," Penelope reassured as Josie continued to bawl. Penelope also knew that Josie probably felt horrible for breaking down like this while assuming Penelope would be the one in need. "I love you, Jojo, it's okay, let it out, it's okay," Penelope whispered into the girl's ear to clear any doubt that this shouldn't be happening. "I love you, and it's going to be okay," Penelope assured as she rocked herself and Josie back and forth comfortingly. 

They stayed like that, on the floor, Josie holding onto Penelope as she wept, Penelope comforting the brunette all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Hizzie! And no Lizzie isn't just using Hope, there's more to it than that. 
> 
> Also, I had to add in some Saltzman sister content as well as some Henelope (Pope? If it's not Pope it should be) brotp. 
> 
> Also, I could NOT decide on which Avenger to make Hope so I just went with Thor, please make suggestions if I should change which Avenger she is.


	4. Hard Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before getting into it, I'm asking my friend for the Latin words to use for spells, and I'm changing them up a bit to make them more magical (and failing) but honestly, I'm not going to hunt through the wiki or the shows to find the actual spells so you get my undedicated crap

Caroline found them like that, curled on the floor as Josie sobbed. Her mother instantly placed the giant tray of food down and rushed to join Penelope in comforting the weeping brunette.

Josie wouldn't stop, and when the ceiling light began to flicker as the lamps on the nightstands rattled, Caroline knew that they needed to find a way to calm the girl. The blonde turned to Penelope, who seemed tired, Caroline then saw that where Josie's nails clawed into Penelope's back, there was an orange glow. Josie was syphoning from Penelope unknowingly, and there would be chaos as a result if it continued. 

"Penelope, can you cast a sleeping spell?" Caroline asked quickly, well aware that Josie's syphoning would hurt Penelope in the long run. After a moment of contemplation, the short-haired girl nodded lightly, before placing her hand on the back of Josie's head and closing her eyes. 

"Quies somnium," Penelope whispered gently, and almost immediately, Josie's hands fell from where the had been holding onto Penelope as the taller brunette slumped into Penelope's grasp.

Caroline used her strength to pick Josie up and place her in the bed. The vampire pulled a blanket over her daughter with a sad smile as Penelope fell back against the chest at the foot of the bed in exhaustion.

"What happened?" Caroline asked, before slumping next to a drained Penelope. 

"She went to talk to Lizzie. When she got back, she broke down, I... I think she finally realized that we have to do the alternate merge." Penelope would have given anything for a bottle of vodka, but alcohol worsened her disease which resulted in her reluctantly being sober. 

Caroline's head fell back with a groan as the blonde grabbed Penelope's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It's such bullshit," the blonde muttered out with a huff.

"Agreed," Penelope pulled her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms over them. "I don't get why it's so hard for her, I wish it weren't but... still," Penelope rested her head in arms and Caroline placed a gentle hand on the witch's back. 

"She loves you so much," Caroline admitted, rubbing Penelope's back soothingly.

"But why? I broke her heart, I tormented her, I left her here after dropping the hugest bomb on her, then I go off the grid without explanation, and now... she knows I'm dying, why... why would she still choose to care about me when everything should push her away." Penelope dropped her head until her eyes were buried into her arms.

"The same reason you came to Belgium to find me, followed and annoyed the shit out of me until I agreed for you to join me, went off the grid, nearly died how many times, and continued to help after you found out you were sick even though you were convinced she hated you." Penelope let out a sigh at Caroline's speech and both women knew the answer.

_Love isn't a choice, and it knows no bounds._

"I wish I could make this easier for her," Penelope muttered, rolling her head to look at Caroline.

"Penelope, she'll be okay, and this can't be easy for you either. Let her process, and I think you need to do some processing too." Caroline encouraged before wrapping her arms around Penelope and squeezing the girl in a tight hug.

"Does burning down the world sound process-y enough? Because I feel like it would be very therapeutic," Penelope prompted weakly. 

"My daughter and her girlfriend are both pyromaniacs, lovely." Caroline mocked gently. She knew she couldn't jab too hard at the mentally younger girl, but was also more than aware that humour was Penelope's preferred coping (deflecting) mechanism. Caroline still had yet to let go of Penelope and placed her chin on the girl's shoulder. "You'd be an awesome daughter-in-law." Caroline didn't know what had spurred the compliment, and neither did Penelope, but it was appreciated none the less. 

Caroline pulled away and pushed herself up into a standing position. 

"You should eat and get some rest, I'll be with Alaric if you two want anything," Caroline said, motioning to the tray of food, reminding Penelope how hungry she was. 

"Caroline," Penelope said as the woman in question entered the threshold of the room. "Thank you," Penelope confessed her gratitude through her tone rather than the words themselves. Caroline simply nodded before leaving the room. 

Caroline walked down the hall before knocking on Hope's door twice. 

"Yes?" Lizzie asked as she opened the door, lipstick slightly smudged. 

"I love you, sweetie, but-" Caroline pushed the door open so she could see Hope, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "-you might be tribrid, but if you hurt my daughter, I will obliterate you." Lizzie's eyes widened in horror as her mother gave the brief shovel talk. 

"OH MY GOD!" Lizzie yelled, believing she was traumatized as she closed the door on her mother.

Back in Josie's room, Penelope had used a simple spell to reheat one of the bowls of hashbrowns. The dark-haired woman ate what she could manage before crawling into bed beside a far too peaceful Josie. Penelope felt guilty for using magic on Josie, but it was better than letting Josie destroy the room. The brunette reminded Penelope of someone in a fairytale, she seemed serene, laying on her back, breathing gently, arms folded over her midsection. Penelope could not remember seeing Josie sleep on her back, ever, so the sight was unsettling and made Penelope extremely grateful for the rise and fall of the other witch's chest. 

Penelope curled into Josie and reached an arm over Josie. The witch rubbed the inside of Josie's bicep with a content sigh. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Jojo, I'm so sorry."

Josie woke up in the gym, lights off as colourful party lights spun, shone and flashed. The faces of people around her all melded together as she looked down to see herself wearing the dress from the night she was buried alive. 

"You're stunning," Penelope declared as she suddenly appeared by Josie's side, dressed in a black jumpsuit and cape. 

"What took you so long?" Josie said with a smile as she moved in to kiss Penelope. 

"Nothing much, just doing MG a favour," Penelope glanced over to see Lizzie and MG dancing together. "And making a recommendation," Penelope held out her arm and Josie lace her arm through Penelope's, smiling wide as the slightly shorter girl escorted her to the dance floor. As they reached the dance floor, the song changed. 

"Our song," Josie beamed, and Penelope looked at the brunette with soft eyes. 

"May I have this dance?" Penelope asked Josie as she bowed, hand out. Josie couldn't help but laugh at the gesture as she took Penelope's hand. As soon as they were in the partner position, they began to sway softly. 

"Your heart's not made of stone, Penelope," Josie said, feeling an urge to make the statement. 

"I know," Penelope said as she spun Josie under her arm. The two continued to dance until Penelope dipped Josie, causing the brunette to beam at the other girl. 

"That's so hot," Josie commented as she got to her feet again and Penelope smirked. 

"Oh, I know," Penelope repeated., Josie rolled her eyes as her arms wrapped around Penelope's neck. 

"Can you say anything other than ''I know''?" Josie asked, leading Penelope to smirk.

"How does it feel slow-dancing with the devil?" Penelope asked, a husky tone in her voice, and all Josie could do was drop her forehead to meet Penelope's. Before Penelope had the chance to move, Josie closed the distance between them and met Penelope's lips in a kiss.

"Heavenly," Josie tried to stay serious as Penelope burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry we didn't get to do this, that I was so stubborn," Josie whispered, aware that this was a dream.

"We're doing it now," Penelope replied as she spun Josie out. "We're doing it now," Penelope reassured once again before the song faded. Josie shut her eyes with a content sigh.

Josie was in the library when she next opened her eyes. The sun streamed in from the multiple windows, and she found herself standing in between two isles. Josie skimmed the titles, in search of a very particular book. 

While Josie was searching, she collided with something, well, some _one_. The poor soul not only dropped the multitude of books she was carrying but ended up on her ass with Josie right on top of her as well, their faces inches from each other. Josie was still mortified, the fact that the girl was incredibly attractive didn't help at all.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry," Josie blurted out as she scrambled backwards.

"Don't sweat it," Josie nearly had a stroke because, if possible, the stranger's voice was even hotter than she was. To prevent herself from staring, Josie immediately set to collecting the books as the poor girl she ran into did the same. They were down to the last book, and Josie grabbed it before taking a look at the cover and realizing that it had been the text she had been searching for, the school's only copy. 

With a disappointed groan, Josie stood and handed the books she collected back, stress all over her features. "Thank you," The hazel-eyed girl said with a soft smirk. "But from the sounds of it, you want this more than I do," with a scrunch of her nose, the stranger took the book and gave it back to Josie. 

"No, no, you got it first-"

"I've already read it, a few times, and I already got what I need from it. I insist," she pushed the book against Josie's chest, and the stunned girl could only wrap her arms around the text in response, she felt a shiver run down her spine as the girl pulled her hand away and brushed the skin of Josie's forearm. 

"I-uh.. thank you, I just need to get some citations, I read it last year. I don't know what to say," Josie admitted as she rambled. 

"You don't have to say a word," The attractive girl offered. "Just, next time you run into me, let's make sure I'm on top." Josie's mouth gaped open as the stranger smirked, walking past Josie. 

"Wh-who are you?" Josie squeaked out after realizing she hadn't seen the succubus before that interaction. The girl was at the end of the aisle and glanced back to Josie as she placed a hand against the bookshelf. 

"The best thing that's ever gonna happen to this school, and you, Sweetheart. Park, Penelope Park." Without another word, Penelope left an extremely flustered Josie alone in between the rows of books, Josie watched as Penelope's hand dragged across the bookshelf until the seductress' fingertips disappeared around the corner.

Josie stuttered out into the empty space as she blinked in disbelief. 

"JOSIE!" Lizzie's voice snapped Josie out of the trance Penelope's last words. 

"Co-coming!" Josie called out before returning to the tables where Lizzie was seated. 

Josie set the book down in front of her, before looking back to the magic history section, glancing around for Penelope, who seemed to have vanished into smoke. 

"H-have you met anyone new? Their name is Penelope," Lizzie shook her head. 

"Dad probably gave her the tour he usually forces upon us, it doesn't matter she's probably just another face that'll disappear into the crowd, just another nobody," Lizzie commented as she grabbed the book, Josie still stared at the rows of books, hoping to spot the mysterious and straightforward girl.

"No... she's definitely not nobody," Josie whispered out in contradiction as she remembered the shiver's Penelope sent down her spine. 

"Whatever, thanks for the book, Jo," Lizzie cheered as she stood from the table. 

"Wait, I need it too," Josie argued. 

"Please, you've read it before, it'll take you like five minutes, I actually need to read it, you can add your citations after," Lizzie called out as she walked to the entrance, right past where Penelope was seated with one leg crossed over the other, reading one of her many books. Penelope watched Lizzie leave with the book she gave Josie before she turned to make eye contact with the brunette, raising an eyebrow in question towards Josie. The flustered brunette crossed her arms on the table and dropped her head down and groaned in exasperation. 

Josie's eyes fluttered open, she squinted at the realization she was staring at the ceiling. She felt weird, and she couldn't make her vision focus. Josie's head lolled to the side, and she managed to recognize that she was laying next to a half-asleep Penelope.

"Peez," Josie slurred out sleepily. Almost instantaneously, Penelope's eyes shot open and Penelope brought herself up a bit, away from where she had been resting on Josie's shoulder.

"Josie, you're awake," Penelope observed as she looked over Josie to make sure she was unharmed. 

"Wha's happen'd?" Josie slurred out weakly, head still drooped to the side. Penelope sighed sadly as she cupped Josie's cheek and tilted Josie's head up so the brunette could look at her.

"You were really upset, so I cast a sleeping spell on you, it looks like it hasn't worn off fully yet," Penelope admitted guiltily. She knew that if someone woke up from the spell too soon, they'd feel like they had been roofied. Penelope had gone through both experiences, so she was eligible enough to make the connection. 

She hoped Josie would dose back off, but didn't want to risk just leaving the brunette with such an irritating feeling in the meantime. "What'd you dream about?" Penelope asked quickly, trying to distract Josie.

"Us," the witch slurred out weakly. "The firstime... we talked," Penelope smiled at the memory, she had already decided that she wasn't pleased with how Lizzie treated Josie before she even spoke to her. 

"'n' we danced... at m' birday..." Josie muttered out the words, but Penelope smiled sadly, loving that Josie had dreamed of them, but hating that Josie had to struggle with each word, and hating that she was the reason why.

"Try to go back to sleep, Jojo, try to get some rest, dream more beautiful dreams," Penelope requested, voice filled with adoration and sympathy. Penelope still cupped Josie's cheek with one hand but ran the other through Josie's hair soothingly. As Josie's eyes fluttered shut, Penelope lowered her head remorsefully and let out a sad sigh. "I'm _so_ sorry I'm doing this to you, Jojo," Penelope proclaimed as she pursed her lips together in regret. 

Penelope's head snapped to the door when it flung open, smashing against the wall with a bang. Lizzie stood in the entry, arm still out to the side. 

"What's wrong with my sister, Satan!?" Lizzie spat out as she barged in. Penelope crawled over Josie, aware that sound wouldn't wake her, but movement certainly could. Penelope blocked Lizzie from getting to Josie.

"She's fine," Penelope assured before Lizzie grabbed her throat and pushing her against the wall. 

"Just because you're dying doesn't mean you automatically get a free pass on your wicked ways! What did you do to her!?" Lizzie accused angrily. 

"I put a sleeping spell on her because she was freaking out after your talk!" Penelope hissed through Lizzie's firm grasp around her neck. The witch could escape at any given moment but didn't really want to break Lizzie's arm. "She woke up too soon, so she was probably hurt, if you wake her up again it'll be the same thing," Penelope sputtered out. Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek before glancing at her sister. 

"Get out," Lizzie ordered, dropping her hand from Penelope's throat. 

"What?" Penelope coughed slightly, rubbing her throat gently as her airway reopened. 

"She's _my_ sister, this is _our_ room, and I want to be here for her, but I can't stand you, so get out," Lizzie ordered. Despite finding it absurd and a bitch move on Lizzie's part, Penelope knew she didn't really have any real right to be in the room when one of the residents had demanded her departure. 

Penelope backed out of the room, cold eyes staring at Lizzie. The girl had barely gotten her second foot out of the door before Lizzie muttered an incantation and the door slammed shut, the sound of a click following.

"Fucking _bitch_ ," Penelope whispered as she rubbed her throat again, surprised by Lizzie's grip strength. Part of Penelope wanted to sit and wait outside the door, but she realized that would be a bit of a red flag for any teachers who would be coming and going, so the short-haired woman decided to go take a walk down the forest path. 

As she walked, she reminisced about the time she and Caroline spent in the forests of Finland. She also recalled a group of Druids surprising them and nearly killing them. Caroline spent a brief amount of time as a tree, Penelope was almost stabbed by a tree branch, and after the entire situation, the two of them were kissing the pavement by the time they reached the city. 

Penelope crouched down to the ground where she spotted a cluster of half-dead flowers. "Vigeos" Penelope whispered as she waved her hand over the flowers, which all began to pop up and return to their vibrant and exultant lives. The witch stood and was met with fatigue, to keep herself from stumbling, she supported herself on a tree. Penelope acknowledged that the use of magic wasn't the wisest thing for her to be doing, especially after being syphoned from via Josie.

Penelope raised her other hand to her forehead as she groaned. 

Then she heard it.

The crunch of leaves and dirt as someone advanced towards her. They were still out of sight, but the fact that the running was coming towards her and the school rather than away from it, Penelope found concerning. The almond-skinned witch pushed herself up off of the tree. After her last encounter with something in the woods, Penelope wasn't taking any chances. Despite being drained in every aspect, she raised her arm and stood her ground. 

The running came closer and closer before the owner of the sound raced around the corner. "ICAE-" Penelope caught herself when she realized that she knew the runner.

"What the _hell_ , Penelope!?" Hope yelled as she panted, ripping her earbuds out. 

"... sorry, I was being paranoid," Penelope admitted, looking down regretfully. 

"No shit, you could have sent me flying, or a student," Hope scolded, the teacher and the defender in her both coming out. 

"I know... just, bad memories, you know?" Penelope asked followed by a nod from Hope. 

"Yeah, it's called PTSD, you should probably look into it," Hope encouraged teasingly, and Penelope glared. 

"What a little therapist you are," Penelope mocked Hope's voice, which led the panting girl to huff out a laugh. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway?" The witch asked hesitantly. 

"Running from my problems," Hope joked as she rolled up her headphone wires. "I'm the self-defence teacher, gotta stay in shape," Hope put on a tough-guy look and mocked how men flex. 

"Ooh," Penelope held her hands to her heart as she pretended to swoon. The two started to walk down the path before Penelope felt her vision blur. 

"What up?" Hope asked in concern as she turned towards Penelope, who stopped abruptly along with her inability to focus her vision.

"Just some eyesight problems, nothing major," Penelope blinked and continued to walk with Hope. 

"So, why were _you_ out here? I can't assume you just wanted to scare the shit out of me," Hope questioned as they walked.

"Lizzie kicked me out of their room after her twinny senses started tingling. I had to put a sleep spell on Josie after they talked, she was distraught," Penelope spoke sadly, regretting her actions but knowing she had to do it. 

"Wait, Lizzie did that to you?" Hope asked in shock.

"It's Lizzie, it's me, why wouldn't she?" Penelope countered Hope's shock. "What about you and Lizzie, any progress?" Penelope asked.

Hope nodded and bit her lip as she grinned. "Yeah, when I left your room, I ran into her, and she greeted me with a _very_ intense kiss," Hope replied. "Then things got more heated, so I asked her if she was sure and what that would mean for us, turns out that we've been pining for each other since before the night we kissed. We both thought the other didn't remember," Penelope smiled at the seemingly universal experience of dumbassery. When she was trying to win over Josie, the girl would melt, but she was still never sure if Josie was actually into her, and Josie thought that Penelope's flirting had been casual teasing. 

"I hate heteronormativity," Penelope sighed as she walked with Hope along the path. 

Back at Salvatore, Lizzie sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed as she watched her sister sleep.

"I cannot believe the she-demon cast a spell on you," Lizzie muttered out angrily.

"Pen... Penelope?" Josie's voice was weak as her eyes tried to open. 

"Josie, you're awake!" Lizzie rushed to the side of the bed and took Josie's hand in her own. The blonde tried not to be stung by the fact Josie called out for Penelope rather than her.

"Lizzie?" Josie muttered out in confusion. 

"Yeah, I knew something was wrong," Lizzie explained as she looked over Josie weakly.

"What... what happened?" Josie asked while she squinted. She raised her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Satan cast a sleeping spell on you," Lizzie declared, venom on her tongue. Slowly, Josie recalled the events from before her waking up, the argument with Lizzie, then returning to her room and having a full on mental breakdown.

"I... I freaked after we talked," Josie rubbed her eyes as she groaned. 

"Why?" Lizzie asked, scrunching up her nose. 

"Because we're going to kill her, how is that okay?" Josie's voice was tired, and she was convinced that she was still extremely out of it. "Where is she?" Josie muttered out weakly, squinting around the room. 

"I told her to scram after what she did to you," Lizzie admitted. At this revelation, Josie fell back into her pillow and groaned. 

"I can't believe you," Josie muttered as she threw her arm over her eyes. "Telling her to leave wasn't your call, that's not okay, Liz." 

"Can't believe what? She cast a sleeping spell on you, how is _that_ okay?" Lizzie asked in horror, and Josie groaned.

"It's not, not without an explanation," Josie grunted as she shuffled into a slouched sit. "An explanation I can't ask for because of you," Josie muttered out. 

"She hurt you, Josie, more than once, I wasn't going to just leave it," Lizzie countered. "But I'm glad you finally got some sense into you." 

"Can we not talk about that?" Josie pleaded, her voice wavering. 

"It's for the best, Jo, you know it." Lizzie encouraged, winning a glare from Josie. 

"What if it was Hope?" Josie proposed, having stayed up many nights to listen to Lizzie fangirl over the tribrid.

"That's different, you don't despise her," Lizzie retorted immediately. "Unlike the Dark Lord, we'd both be distraught if it were Aphrodite's incarnation instead," Lizzie prompted. 

"Just over a year, Lizzie, that's all I have left with her," Josie teared up. "I want her in my life, Lizzie, please. Get over your issues with her, she's trying to. I don't want to have to choose between the two of you any more than I already have, so I'm begging you, please..." Reluctantly, Lizzie closed her eyes and sighed. 

"How did a literal angel like you fall for the embodiment of all four horsemen of the apocalypse," while it was a question, it sounded more like a statement. Lizzie knew Josie loved Penelope and that that kind of love wouldn't tear them apart, but it still scared Lizzie more than anything. "I'll... ease up on her," with a bite of her cheek, Lizzie managed to choke it out. Josie's grateful smile was worth the utterance of those painful words.

"And to prove it," Lizzie stood tall from the bed with a tap of her hands on her thighs and the largest show-smile she could muster. "You are going to stay here and recover, eat some of all that food," Lizzie motioned to the filled tray that Penelope had hardly picked at. "And _I_ will go search for Satan and bring her back here," Lizzie looked at Josie for approval and was met with raised eyebrows and a soft smile. 

"I thought you said you'd ease up?" Josie inquired playfully. 

"Her name is _Satan_ , I will not be convinced otherwise." Lizzie declared as she walked to the door. Before she stepped out of sight, she turned back to her twin. "Please, take care of yourself, rest." Lizzie pleaded kindly before departing.

 

* * *

 

Hope and Penelope strolled back towards Salvatore, the prior recounting years of events to Penelope and where everyone ended up.

"So, wait, MG, our MG, like genuinely believes he's a superhero MG, is a _detective_?" Penelope laughed at the discovery. "Good on Spidey. He better not let it get to his head."

"Oh, he's definitely let it get to his head." Hope laughed. The tribrid sighed and looked down. "I feel like I should thank you," Hope said while still looking at the ground. 

"Oh?" Penelope raised an eyebrow and Hope let out a chuckle. 

"If it weren't for your insane book, which is fucked up on so many levels, I'd still be trapped in Malivore, forgotten to the world. I wouldn't be the combat and training instructor, I wouldn't have been able to even develop feelings for Lizzie, let alone act on them." Hope declared sincerely. "So thank you, really." Penelope smiled and nodded back with a lazy salute. 

"Hey, gotta make up for the bad somehow," Penelope deflected as she looked at the school. "That building is probably one of my favourite places on the planet," Penelope admitted with a sincere smile on her face. 

"Me too," Hope agreed. For Penelope, it was where she met Josie, it was where she felt like she truly belonged. For Hope, it was one of the only places she felt safe, where the people she loved wouldn't get hurt, it was where she was able to overcome the trauma of what had happened to her family. 

The two continued to walk and chat idly to the front entrance. The women were about to walk up the steps when they heard an exaggerated huff from behind them, followed by an exasperated "finally." that the two realized was from the blonde Saltzman twin. 

"Lizzie," Hope found herself smiling as she said her name. 

"Why aren't you with Josie?" Penelope almost immediately spat out. If the blonde wouldn't let her be with the brunette, she could at least have the decency to stay with her. 

"Calm down, Evil-One, I come in peace," Lizzie said with only a hint of distaste in her voice. Lizzie took a deep breath. "It wasn't fair, me throwing you out like that, I should have heard you out. And no matter how much we detest each other, we both love Josie. So, for her sake, come back to the room and... stay as long as you want," Lizzie had to prevent herself from vomiting as she spoke, but she managed to get it out.

"She's awake?" Penelope asked gently, genuinely worried for her... girlfriend? Friend? Ex? That would be a topic the two would have to discuss. 

"Yeah, she's still a little out of it, but she's awake." Penelope took a mental note not to use that incantation on someone who had siphoned from her, since the siphoning lead to Josie being too powerful to stay asleep through the spell.

"Okay," Penelope nodded before turning to Hope. "Thank you for this, and... I'm sorry for nearly sending you flying." Hope shrugged it off. 

"Go, she needs you." Hope knew that Penelope had to be with Josie, and she was happy with that if it meant she and Lizzie got to spend some more time together.

Penelope rushed into the school, and Lizzie met Hope with a kiss. 

"I can't believe I have to play nice with the devil," Lizzie muttered as she and Hope walked into the school, hand in hand. 

"She's not an awful person, Lizzie, she just... she's protective of Josie to a fault, just like Josie is with you," Hope opened the door for the blonde, and Hope didn't know if it was the comment or the gesture that made Lizzie roll her eyes. 

Penelope wasted no time in getting to Josie's room.

"How you feeling?" Penelope asked quickly. Josie looked up from her half-empty plate of food and smiled at Penelope.

"You sleeping-beautied me?" Penelope's face fell in regret at the question.

"Jojo, I'm so sorry, you were upset, you were siphoning from me while I tried to comfort you, and you were about to destroy the room, your mom told me to, so I did the first thing I could think of. I'm really sorry, Jojo." Josie nodded in understanding. 

"Yeah, neither of you have dealt with Lizzie's episodes as often as I have, so I couldn't expect you to know how else to deal with the situation..." Josie looked up to Penelope with tired eyes. 

"I'm sorry I siphoned from you, it's probably bad with your... situation," Josie apologized. Penelope let out a sad smile as she made her way to Josie's side. 

"You don't have to apologize for anything, you didn't do anything wrong," Penelope placed her hand on Josie's back. "And you can call it a disease, or illness, I've found the word condition rolls off the tongue nicely. But please, no matter how hard it is, don't pretend like it's not there, like it's not relevant," Penelope asked, aware of the difficulty of the situation, but also more than aware that her disease was an unfortunate part of her now. 

"I'm still sorry," Josie defended with a sad smile as she put her plate on the nightstand. 

"Well, while siphoning definitely probably isn't the _best_ idea with my current state, I can't help but remember all the different ways you used to siphon," Penelope pulled a smiling Josie closer as she ran her hand down Josie's side. Josie was straddling Penelope's hips and pretended to be irritated by the smooth action. "And I just can't seem to remember all of them," Penelope said between kisses to Josie's neck. "I do remember that I had a lot of different favourites, though," Penelope felt Josie's head fall back as the brunette melted. "Maybe you should remind me," Penelope insinuated, trailing her kisses to Josie's collar bone as her hands trailed up to the top button of Josie's blouse. 

"Penelope, we can't," Josie argued. "I don't want to hurt you, I'd die."

"Well, you don't have to siphon if you don't want to," Penelope explained truthfully. 

"What if someone comes in?" Penelope looked to the door at Josie's question. 

"Sigillious omnino," Penelope spoke, and Josie found the girl even more attractive when she was casting. "We're completely alone, no sound, no one barging in, all alone," Penelope stated with that wicked smirk of hers. "Now, what do _you_ want, without worrying about anyone else, what do you want right now?" Penelope asked. "If it's to stop, that's what we'll do, if it's to keep going, that's good too. What do you want?" 

Josie looked to the door, remembered the fact that they were detached from the outside world, and looked down at Penelope.

Penelope's words echoed in her ears. _What do you want?_ Josie had wanted the same thing for years, since Penelope had left, since they had broken up, even while they were together. 

"You," Josie cupped Penelope's cheeks with her hands before the brunette brought their lips together in a passionate kiss that Josie used to siphon a little bit of magic from Penelope. Out of anything, it was one of the things she remembered turning them both on. 

Penelope adjusted and fell back onto the bed, before switching their positions and grinding into Josie as the kiss deepened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT IS WHERE THE SEXY TIMES END, DO NOT GET EXCITED/TURNED AWAY BECAUSE OF IT.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I'm not sure how many filler chapters there will be, but I thought I should include this to progress the relationships in the story further. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope it was worth it.
> 
> Also, I just realized that the spell Pen used in 1x10 was called Icaeus which is like the Latin word for Icarus, and my friend and I find that fucking hilarious  
> 


	5. How Far Gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm unwell, thanks for asking. Don't mind me 'cuz I'm just passing by in this life."   
> -Gabbie Hanna.

Penelope and Josie straightened themselves out, the prior finding it extremely difficult to gather herself and focus after the physical exertion. 

Yeah, sex wasn't the best thing for Penelope, let alone allowing Josie to siphon during it. But her disease had led her to be mostly sober -a little weed after a few particularly trying days wouldn't hurt anyone- for three years, she would be damned if she let it take away sex too.

Eventually, Josie and Penelope left the room, Penelope blissfully allowing Josie to pull her through the building to where the delicious Salvatore milkshakes were sold. 

"How you feeling?" Josie asked as they sat on a set of bleachers, watching some students voluntarily run laps. 

Penelope played with her straw a bit as she furrowed her brow. "I'm great, you?"

Josie looked down and Penelope's brows immediately raised in concern. "Oh god, are-are you okay? Do you regret what we did? Because if you do, I never meant to push you towards something you didn't want, Josie," Penelope placed a concerned hand on Josie's shoulder. 

At Penelope's panic, Josie shot up as her own eyes widened. "No, no no, I-I loved it, really, it's just that... I feel like you aren't telling me the truth and I was hoping we grew out of that," Josie looked down to her milkshake and took a sip.

Penelope noticeably relaxed with a slow sigh. "I... I am great, Jojo, I-I'm so happy we got to do that together again, but... I'm tired, and it wasn't healthy for me to do, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." Penelope caught Josie's small grin. 

"Just, please, be honest, one hundred percent, always. If you aren't feeling well, tell me; if you're mad, tell me; if you need space, tell me. I'm here, Pen, and I'm willing to listen, and I-I want to help," Penelope smiled, more than aware that Josie's confession was genuine. 

"As long as you promise me the same, we have a deal," Penelope snuck behind Josie and placed a chin on her shoulder. 

"Sounds fine by me," Josie smiled cheekily, before taking a sip of Penelope's milkshake since her own was finished. 

"So, does me doing the merge for you only count as one birthday present or two?" Penelope turned her head from its place on Josie's shoulder to quirk a brow at the brunette.

"It's a really horrible present," she murmured grumpily. "Why do you talk about it like it's a blessing that you'll be taken away from me?" Josie sunk down. Eventually, her own head was resting on Penelope's shoulder, so Penelope moved and let her nose rest against Josie's temple. 

"I've always had a bit of a martyr complex," Penelope placed a gentle kiss to Josie's forehead as the brunette melted into her touch. 

"How did this happen to us?" Josie muttered weakly, her voice followed by a joined sigh between the two women. 

"Well, if I remember correctly, we were on cloud nine, I found out that you might die, then you sacrificed something big for Lizzie. I broke your heart in an attempt to make you stand up for yourself, I broke your heart more and left town, completely shattered you by disappearing and... then I come back just in time to save your life." Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie as she closed her eyes. "Also, I'm convinced that there's no such thing as a god at this point. If there were, there'd be no way that you would suffer as much as you have," Penelope listened to Josie's sad laugh.

"Says you, I don't even know what you and my mom have gone through... and from the little bit you've told me, I'm not sure I want to," Josie pulled away to look at the raven-haired girl with doe eyes that made Penelope's heart flutter. "But at the same time, I want to know everything there is to know about what happened when you were gone," Josie spoke with a knowing tone, and Penelope's sad eyes confirmed that they had only scratched the surface.

"Piece by piece, Jojo... piece by piece." Penelope stood swiftly before walking down a few steps and turning back to Josie, holding out a hand to escort her down the bleachers. "But, you still didn't tell me whether or not to get you a birthday gift," Penelope's deflection made Josie sad while laughing at the same time. 

Josie took Penelope's hand and allowed herself to be led down the bleachers. 

"I seriously feel like we're teenagers again," Penelope huffed a laugh at Josie's comment. 

"Well, Liz-sorry." 

"It's okay, I know you're trying," Josie and Penelope walked around until they were back at the front entrances of Salvatore. 

"What are the odds that I'll be spending another birthday in this building?" Josie asked, on the topic due to Penelope's reminders. 

"Slim to none," Penelope assured with a smirk. "It's your big twenty-one, and no matter what, we're gonna make it special for you," Josie and Penelope entered the school just for Josie to groan. 

"What?" Penelope laughed at the woman's over-exaggeration. 

"It's Sunday, I have to my first lecture tomorrow," Josie whined, and Penelope couldn't help the back bending laughter that shot through her. 

"You miss me that much, huh?" Penelope tried to speak flirtatiously but failed miserably due to her attempting to prevent laughter. 

"I missed you more than you could ever imagine," Josie declared, all seriousness returning to her tone. Penelope strolled forward, biting her lip as she took Josie's hands in her own. 

"Well, after that, I'd usually kiss you, but, it looks like we have an audience," Penelope kept her voice down, not moving her head at the declaration but Josie caught the pair of girls snap their attention from the two of them to their books. 

"What are we, anyway?" Josie asked as the two of them walked towards Josie's room. 

"What?" Penelope asked, curious as to whether or not Josie had actually read what had been on her mind since the two kissed on the roof. 

"Like, status, we don't need one... but it'd be nice to be able to describe it," Josie admitted. 

"Well, we already know you call me the girl of your dreams, but as for you, we'll have to figure out an appropriate title," Penelope teased, earning a playful slap to the arm from Josie. 

"I'm serious, Penn," Josie declared. "Even if you're right." 

"Well, I've been thinking about that question a lot, and... I-I don't know if it's immature to say that we're girlfriends, or whatever else we can call this. But, I do think, I hope, that the relationship status should be... together," Penelope became sheepish at the declaration, and Josie couldn't help but beam.

"I'm happy we're on the same page," Josie explained, and Penelope nodded in understanding. 

"That would have been awkward if not, huh?" Penelope smirked as Josie opened her door and entered the room.

The two of them avoided human interaction for the rest of the day, opting to watch some movies on Josie's computer and just spend some time being in each other's presence.

The sun had just set when Penelope felt a pain similar to being stabbed shoot through behind her eyes. Only, this sensation was far worse. 

"Fuck!" Penelope hissed as she launched into a sitting position, eyes clenched shut as she rubbed her temples. 

"What's wrong?" Josie asked as she tossed her computer off her lap without a care in the world. 

"Just... just a migraine, I get them sometimes, it's because of the- shit!" Penelope clenched her teeth. She was ashamed at such an unadulterated explosion of need and pain. Usually, she could sense the arrival of a headache, but this time she was utterly unsuspecting, and it was able to catch her off-guard. 

As soon as Penelope said the word "migraine", Josie slammed her hand against the wall and began to siphon. "Consummatus tenebris," Josie waved her hand around the room as the room turned pitch black, no light within other than Josie's laptop, which she shut immediately. Josie also placed her hand over her eyes and muttered out another incantation. "Nox oculus," Josie blinked after a while and found herself able to see clearly through the now blacked-out room.

"It's not stopping," Penelope grumbled through gritted teeth, and Josie found her heart catching in her throat. 

"Just lye down, rest, take some time, I'm here if you need anything," Josie assured, holding onto Penelope from the side. 

Penelope didn't respond vocally, she wrapped her arms around Josie and buried her face into the crook of Josie's neck and allowed Josie to lower them into a laying position. 

"It's okay, you're okay, you're gonna be okay," Josie promised as she stroke a shaking Penelope's hair. 

Penelope did start crying, Josie did her best to soothe away the pain, her heart breaking every time she realized it wouldn't be that simple. After what seemed like far too long to be going through such agony, Penelope drifted to sleep. Josie followed into slumber not long after. 

"I'm sorry to wake you up, gorgeous, but you should really get some food in you," Penelope's voice overwhelmed Josie's senses, she was noticeably older, with wrinkles and grey streaks in her hair. Josie squinted once she realized Penelope was holding a breakfast in bed tray, complete with Josie's favourite. 

"What did I do to get such special treatment?" Josie rasped out tiredly.

"Don't consider it as an initiative to go get sick like this again, Josette, don't you dare," Penelope scolded playfully as she held up the back of her hand to Josie's forehead. "You're still running a bit of a fever, but the doctor said that it wouldn't go away for at least a couple days," Penelope groaned as she pulled back and took a seat on the edge of Josie's bed. 

The other woman patted Josie's blanketed leg twice. "I hate it when healing spells don't do their damned job," Penelope stared at the edge of the room, clearly irritated. 

"I'm still breathing," Josie taunted, earning herself a glare. 

"You know how much I hate it when you're sick, especially as bad as this round... god, doctors are so stupid."

"Down, down, Penny," Josie tease as she took the first bite, savouring it with every chew. 

"You know, when you want to be," Josie waved her fork at Penelope scoldingly. "You can be a pretty good cook," Josie took another mouthful happily.

"Oh? Says the girl who even offered to pay for my edibles while we were dating because they were just ''too good to be free!''?" Penelope questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Like I said, when you want to be," Josie smiled as she ate. 

"Just keep eating, Jo," Penelope scolded. "I washed the pyjama bottoms you like, they're just going through the dryer now," Penelope told Josie with a kiss, and Josie gasped in excitement.

"No soup stains!" Josie exclaimed, far too excited for a pair of pants. Penelope smiled as she mimicked Josie, ravens feet wrinkles at the edge of her eyes showing.

Josie smiled happily at the woman in front of her, and couldn't help but smile wider at the metal band on Penelope's ring finger. 

"How'd you get so lucky as to take care of me in my old age?" Josie asked, mimicking an old lady voice.

"Josette Saltzman, it is an honour to take care of you. In sickness and in health, remember?" Penelope placed a peck to Josie's forehead before leaving the room. 

Josie found herself falling asleep again.

"Penelope, don't leave," Josie over-exaggeratedly begged the other teenager, who was standing in the lounge, bags ready. 

"I know, Jojo, it's only for a couple weeks, then I'll be back, I promise," Penelope gave Josie a tight hug. "I'll be counting down the days, and we can call, of course," Penelope assured as she took in Josie's appearance one last time before her trip. 

"Your parents don't have to drag you along," Josie pouted playfully, earning a chuckle from Penelope. 

"No, but I see you ten times more then I see them, and Mami... she gets a little anxious when they're out of the country without me." 

"It's another continent!" Josie exclaimed sadly. "I can't even use transportation magic to visit," Penelope laughed again. 

"Two weeks, and you'll be back in my arms again, I swear," Penelope spoke with a smile. "And as much as I hate it, we can live without each other."

"But what if I like having you around?" Josie argued, still mocking sorrow. 

"Well, I share those exact sentiments, but I will be around. In two weeks." Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope, and the two waddled around in a small circle. 

"Jojo, my car is here," Penelope's voice was muffled by the fabric of Josie's shirt. 

"Nooo, don't leave," Josie please again as Penelope pulled away, only breaking their hands apart after reaching out as far as they could. 

"I'll be back," Penelope replied, raising her voice as if she were being dragged away and it was her final confession to Josie. 

With a sad smile, Josie waved at the leaving woman. 

Like Penelope, she'd be counting down the days. 

Josie opened her eyes with a deep breath, she looked around the darkness and sighed at the reality. Penelope was still asleep, so Josie muttered out an incantation that reversed the spell she placed on the room. Eventually, the complete obscurity faded, and the bedroom returned to normal.

Josie was careful not to move, overly aware of the fact that Penelope's head was buried in her chest as well as her arms were wrapped around Josie's waist. 

A glance out the window and at the clock on the wall, Josie knew that it was morning. Monday morning, the day of her first round of lectures. 

She was not pleased. Especially after what had happened to Penelope the night before. 

It was six in the morning, so Josie decided to stay in bed as long as possible. At eight thirty though, she had to get ready. Carefully, Josie slithered out of Penelope's grasp, stirring the other girl. At the realization that Penelope could wake up, Josie began to rub circles on her back until Penelope was resting again. 

Josie applauded herself as she silently got some business wear on. Josie waking before Penelope was indeed a rare occurrence, and Josie partially knew exhaustion had enabled the event to happen repeatedly. However, Josie slipping away without waking Penelope was impossible, and she wondered if she should celebrate her first successful getaway. The brunette didn't want to leave Penelope, though, and decided that it wasn't a situation to be celebrated. 

Josie closed the door to the room, and Penelope's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the doorknob's click. 

She cursed at the headache that remained but was thankful she had managed to sleep through the onslaught that had taken place previously. Penelope got dressed while squinting, opting to wear a pair of leather pants and another one of her many white button-ups. It was a collared tee, and she tucked it into her pants before deeming herself ready to be seen by society. 

But not before ten more minutes with her head buried in a pillow. 

Josie grabbed a quick breakfast after confirming to her father that she was still okay to do the hexes and curses presentation at nine-thirty. Lizzie got the fun job, she got to tell the newcomers about the relation between emotion and magic and how important control was. Josie knew it was best, they were talking about what they were each more familiar with, but Josie definitely knew more about emotion and magic control than anyone would ever realize. 

Eventually, the students poured into the room for their "mystery lecture" that took them away from whatever other classes they would typically attend. 

"Based on the number of people sitting, and the absence of an empty seat, I will assume that everyone is here," Josie turned and wrote her name on the blackboard. A collection of whispers went around the new witches, and Josie didn't wait long before she folded her arms behind her back and looked at the group. 

"My name is Ms. Saltzman, yes, as in Headmaster Saltzman, he is my father, which is why I am so willing to come to speak to relevantly new witches such as yourselves." Josie's hands were still behind her back when she started to walk up and down the aisles between desks. "Now, before we get into the lesson, I want everyone to have a pencil and paper. Write down anything you find interesting, and even anything you don't." Josie waited for everyone to pull out the desired objects before she continued. 

"So, is anyone willing to tell the group what a curse is?" Josie posed the question as she walked towards the front of the classroom again, looking at the backs of students heads. 

"A spell, a bad one," it was a boy who answered so nonchalantly, and Josie wasn't surprised. He couldn't have been older than thirteen. 

"Well, yes, but there's more to it, is anyone else able to add?" Josie looked around to see a girl raise a shaky hand. "Yes?" Josie turned her attention to the girl.

"It's like... a big spell that's supposed to cause harm or like... misfortune? They're big too, spirit-wise and stuff..."

"Good," Josie nodded to the two people brave enough to speak. "A curse is created by dark magic, and they are meant to cause adversity to the person it is placed on." Josie stood at the front of the classroom and looked around to everyone who was writing down the information.

"I, unfortunately, have a front row seat to a curse that was placed upon my coven." Josie wasn't shy about the merge. It was horrible, but as far as they were aware, no one's knowledge of it would be harmful. And teenagers, believe it or not, were extremely shy when it came to the topic of death. And those who weren't, they had Josie to help them turn a new leaf.

"The merge was a curse placed upon the twins of the Gemini coven, there would be at least a single set of twins born each generation, and they would live their lives until their twenty-second birthday," Josie declared. 

"What then?" Someone from the middle of the class asked. 

"The twins fight, they siphon magic from each other until one twin inevitably kills the other, the remaining twin becomes the new leader of the coven." Josie looked around the class. "I am one of the twins that will be partaking in the merge this time around. Luckily, we have found a loop-hole, a rare occurrence that, in this case, has an equally horrible outcome as the merge itself." Josie admitted. 

"Why are we learning all this?" 

"Because at one point or another someone in this room might consider placing a curse or a hex on someone, and I'm here to explain why that is not the road to go down."

Josie continued to talk. Pencils and pens flew over paper as they tried to keep up.

"You see, a hex, it's small, it can do a lot of harm, but it only attacks that person, and they often aren't deadly. A curse... it... it doesn't just affect the person who it's placed on, but their descendants, the people in their lives... it destroys everything," Josie looked around to the class sincerely. 

"Dark magic hurts you too, so of course, it's never the option, but if you get angry one day and cast a hex on a bully or an ex to burn all their hair off, fine, so be it, deal with those consequences. But, if you learn anything from me today, I want it to be the fact that... a curse is the worst thing you can do to not only other people but yourself as well, you don't recover from something that evil, ever."

Questions flowed one after another, some humorous, some serious, some showed the ignorance these people had. Josie answered each one, and she could tell that after she explained, she changed the understanding of at least one person in the room and that was all that mattered. 

Despite her young age and her way of presenting, or maybe because of, the eyes of all the students were glued on her.

"I anticipate all of you to grow into incredible people, and brilliant witches, I also expect you to hold at least one thing from this lesson in your heart, as a reminder that, no matter how mean they may be, if you did something to them, you may hurt someone fantastic in the future. Now before I bore you to death any further, you all better go get some food in your system before your next class.

"Ms. Saltzman," Penelope slithered in through the crowd of students exiting the room. "So professional," Penelope took a seat on one of the front row desks, and Josie rolled her eyes. 

"How are you feeling?" The brunette asked as she erased her name from the board. 

"Better," Penelope assured softly. "The students couldn't take their eyes off you," Penelope glanced back over her shoulder to look at the door as Josie took Penelope's hands in her own. "You were incredible," Penelope smiled, earning a sigh and a roll of Josie's eyes. 

"It's easy to teach the truth, this is black and white, no room for controversy or bias," Penelope looked at Josie with love filled eyes as the brunette spoke. 

"You would have been a good teacher," Josie commented. Penelope snorted out a guttural laugh at the statement, finding it absurd. 

"Me? I'd kill them," Penelope replied. 

"No, seriously!" Josie was shocked at Penelope's reluctance to agree. "Penn, you were not only using spells to help grow herbs but were essentially creating spells by the time you were fifteen. You were always at the top of the class, and your friends were influenced by you so much. Penelope, after you left, it was so obvious who knew you, because you impacted them in a way that glimpses of you were in the things they did."

"I gotta admit, teacher Josie is cute," Penelope attempted to deflect by pulling Josie closer. 

"Penn," Josie groaned as she threw her head back in exasperation. 

"Just because I'm good at stuff doesn't mean I'd be good at teaching it," the raven-haired girl debated. 

"Well, what would you have done if you didn't leave?" Josie asked. Penelope fell silent. She hadn't thought much about it, she was always so focused on finding a way to save Josie, and then she got sick. The idea of a future, a career had entirely slipped away. 

"I-I never thought about it, I was going to search for a cure until we found it, or I'd die in the process, I never even acted like there was a future for me after this," Penelope admitted, the corner of her lip tugging upwards into a sad smile. Josie couldn't help but feel guilty. Penelope had discovered the truth about Josie and desperately tried to save her. 

"Sounds like you put yourself second more than I did," Josie lowered her head just for Penelope to place a finger under her chin and lift her head back up. 

"I'd say it's a pretty great life," Penelope spoke with sincerity in her voice. "And you deserve for someone to put you first since you wouldn't." 

"Hypocrite," Josie mumbled out, trying to lower her head again. Penelope grabbed the back of her neck and pulled Josie in for a kiss.

"I'll see you later, but if memory serves correctly, you'll be getting another swarm of students very soon."

"It's insane, they found so many new witches on the last recruiting mission," Josie shook her head in disbelief. 

"Well, kill it, okay?" Josie nodded as she and Penelope hugged. Soon after, the raven-haired girl slipped out of the room.

"Penelope!" Caroline's voice rang out from down the hall. The girl smiled as she allowed the blonde to catch up with her. "How have you been?" Penelope smiled at Caroline's worry. 

"Decent, nasty migraine last night but that's about it," Penelope walked with Caroline, who sighed. 

"I got so used to our routine, I know it's a horrible thought... but I almost miss helping you when you needed it," Penelope smiled and nodded. 

"And I can't thank you enough, every time I needed you, you were there. But, I'm not your daughter, not your responsibility, you don't have to be there at every turn," Penelope defended, no disrespect in her tone, only truth. 

"You might not be, but I still care, genetics aren't stopping me," Caroline gave Penelope a side hug. "But, I was hoping that I'd be able to steal Josie sometime today after her classes. Do you feel anything off? Any symptoms? Because neither of us will leave if you don't feel well." 

Penelope smiled, well aware that most of Josie's time had been preoccupied with her. "I'm feeling fine, and who am I to interfere with Caroline Forbes and her daughter?" Penelope smiled. "I hope you two have fun, I know how much you've missed her,"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Caroline probed again, and Penelope threw her head back as she groaned humorously.

"Yes, positive, stop coddling," Penelope teased, causing Caroline to hold her arms out in a surrender position. 

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure," Caroline smiled at the short-haired girl. "But-"

"Oh my God," Penelope laughed out. 

"Just take it easy," Caroline pleaded. "Since we won't be around in case anything happens." 

Penelope wanted to retort, to say that she was fully capable of taking care of herself. Unfortunately, the reply would be false, and both Caroline and herself knew it. So instead, Penelope simply promised she'd be careful. 

Penelope and Caroline parted ways shortly after, and Penelope caught a glimpse of Lizzie teaching her own lesson before continuing on her path. 

Penelope didn't know what the year preceding the merge would entail, she knew it would be stressful and tear-filled, obviously. But she couldn't help but wonder if she would just spend the entirety of it with Josie, or if she'd do anything else of substance with her time other than saving the twins. The raven-haired girl took note to speak with Alaric eventually.

Penelope came to the decision that she should continue to walk around, not being used to sitting still. 

Penelope passed Hope yelling at a class, everything from numbers to what they were doing wrong. Penelope couldn't help but laugh as she watched Hope demonstrate with an unfortunate soul. 

Penelope watched as people ran around the field and as students sat and studied on the open grass. She reminisced, she had always preferred the library. Penelope was social when she had to be, but she wasn't particularly fond of large crowds, even if she was good at manipulating people on a mass scale. 

"Ex-excuse me?" Penelope turned around to see a student holding her books. "You might think I'm crazy but... are you Penelope Park?" While turning to face the student fully, the woman nodded with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

"That happens to be me, why do you ask?" Penelope realized she should have questioned why the girl knew her name but couldn't find the energy to care. 

"You're back..." the girl beamed, eyes glowing. "Oh-oh my god, this must seem so creepy, my... my name is Charlotte, I was a younger student when you left. I..." Charlotte looked at Penelope up and down with admiration. "I was really inspired by you, through school and stuff."

"Well that's something I wouldn't recommend, I'm pretty good at making pretty bad decisions," Penelope stated honestly, adding a disbelieving scoff. 

"Well, I mean like power wise, you were always so in charge, you're powerful, and you knew it, I... I wrote a report based on what little I knew about you, well, the relation between magic and confidence, the idea was inspired by you though." Charlotte continued to gush. 

"I appreciate that someone thought I had my shit together. Honestly, I was trying to protect someone I loved, my desire to protect drove everything." 

"It doesn't mean you aren't incredible. People still talk about the head witch in charge, even if they didn't attend with you. You, the Saltzmans, Ms. Mikaelson, the stars of Salvatore. And I know I probably just seem like some dumb fangirl, but I only... I saw you and couldn't help but say something, you've been gone for years, and you're back, I just didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not," Charlotte smiled at Penelope sheepishly. 

"Just don't make an ex mad enough they burn your hair off," Penelope smirked at the girl. "I'm glad to meet you, Charlotte, you lasted long enough for the return of Penelope Park, who highly recommends a new role model," Penelope was about to walk away. 

"Wait, how'd you get that scar?" Penelope lowered her head and bit her lip with a laugh. 

She quickly regained her composure and turned back to Charlotte, smirk in place. "Arguably? Being a badass," with that, Penelope walked away, hands in her pockets as she prayed that Charlotte didn't faint. 

After lots of more walking, Penelope ultimately made it back to Josie's room. Another question that popped into her head, where would she go if she and Josie fought? Or if Lizzie wanted to stay there? Another thing she'd have to figure out later. 

As much as Penelope enjoyed it in the past, she currently despised being alone, technically, she hated being alone without anything to preoccupy her. 

As soon as she sat down, she started to get antsy. She went from bouncing her leg to fidgeting with her hands, before wishing she had anything to do. A stranger's presence in the library would be offputting, so that cancelled out one of her past get-away's. She was too tired to go walk any more, so she took to searching her bag for anything to busy herself with. 

After digging through the bag a little bit, she got her hands on a book. It was old, and she had re-read it a hundred or so times, but she would enjoy it again, regardless. 

Something to do was better than nothing, she learned that years ago. Nothing led to overthinking, overthinking led to tears, and every time the tears felt like they'd pour at the same pace and consistency as waterfalls.

But even with the distraction, she found herself falling into thought. 

She couldn't spend the rest of her time all with other people, she was well aware of that, but she also didn't have a purpose other than to participate in the merge now that they had found the solution. 

Penelope was pacing gently, book in her hands as she tried to think of anything of irrelevance. Anything. Everything led to something worse.

Puppies. Penelope wouldn't live long enough to have a puppy of her own, she had dreamed about owning a pit bull or a rottweiler her whole life. It would never happen, or she wouldn't live long enough to take care of it. 

The sky. Global warming, she wouldn't be able to make any real impact before it'd be global warming.

Josie. The girl who still cared for her despite the countless times Penelope shattered her heart, the girl whose heart Penelope would break again. On her birthday no less. 

Without realizing it, Penelope set the book down and gripped the nightstand so hard her muscles flexed. She took to staring out the small window as the sun changed positions continuously.

She didn't know how long she was staring before everything became background noise as her arms slacked. 

Lizzie walked down the hall in disgust. She was ashamed of herself for eating spaghetti in an expensive top. She opened the door the second she reached the end of the hallway.

"Josie, never let me eat-" at first glance, their shared room was empty, but after glancing down, Lizzie saw Penelope on her back, thrashing on the ground. "Holy shit!" Lizzie exclaimed at the unsettling sight, she couldn't help but jump back either. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Lizzie continued to curse to herself as she looked around the room in horror for some assistance as she got to Penelope's side. 

The sounds coming from Penelope were even more unsettling than the spasming with her eyes rolled into the back of her head. After what seemed like too long, Lizzie realized Penelope was having a seizure. Every gurgle, each gasp, and every cut off choke was Penelope trying to breathe while choking on her own saliva. 

"Shit shit shit shit," Lizzie launched up and grabbed a pillow as she tried to remember watching anything on TV about seizures. But with the number of times Penelope's head lifted up just to slam down again made it clear she'd need cushioning. "Not today, Satan," Lizzie growled out stressfully as she placed the pillow under Penelope's head and rolled her onto her side. "Not to-fucking-day,"

Lizzie asked herself what to do repeatedly, an arm on Penelope's as she looked around the room for anything else. The blonde witch had no clue what to do other than swear and rub Penelope's back awkwardly while keeping a hand firmly wrapped around Penelope's bicep to keep her on her side. 

Lizzie didn't know how long it had been, didn't know how long seizures lasted, she had no clue if what she was doing was helping or harming the other girl, and Lizzie just didn't know what else to do other than yell for aid.

After what seemed like too long, Hope landed in the doorway. Her eyes widened as she slid onto her knees next to Penelope. 

"What do I do?" Lizzie looked up at Hope with an expression that the tribrid couldn't name. Hope examined the scene, Penelope jerking around, large amounts of drool landing on the pillow and the floor, Lizzie holding Penelope's arm. 

"Let her go, just make sure she's not on her back," Hope pulled Lizzie's hand away as Penelope continued to move. "I'll be back, I'm going to go get help," Hope was up and sprinting out of the room as she spoke.

"Hope!" Lizzie yelled, she was terrified, and she didn't know what to do. "Fuck," Lizzie panted as she rolled Penelope back onto her side.

"Don't die, don't die," Lizzie pleaded, well aware how extremely shitty that situation would be.

Then, all too quickly for how long it must have been going on for, Penelope fell limp. Lizzie's hands hovered shakily over Penelope, unaware if she was even breathing. 

"Are you dead? Please don't be dead, you bitch," almost on cue, Lizzie managed to perceive the rise and fall of Penelope's chest. With a relieved sigh, Lizzie fell backwards, catching her upper body with her arms. "Thank fuck," Lizzie spoke out of breath as Penelope coughed and sputtered. 

"What the hell?" Penelope spoke drowsily as she tried to lift herself up.

"Don't even try it," Lizzie declared, pushing Penelope's shoulder back down.

"What?" Penelope was breathing heavily as she tried to regain a sense of her surrounding. 

Hope and Alaric came rushing in. Hope gave a sigh of relief when she saw Penelope had finished seizing. 

"He was all I could find," Hope admitted. Alaric decided to leave the jab untouched as he gently placed his hands under Penelope's jaw and turned to examine her for any injuries. 

"Penelope, you had a seizure, everything's okay," Lizzie looked at Hope with awe at how well she was handling the situation, but the moment Penelope's head was turned away from her, Hope shrugged with widened eyes. 

"Oh fuck," Penelope muttered as she grasped Hope's words. 

"My sentiments exactly," Lizzie mumbled with a stressed huff.

"What're you doing here?" Penelope squinted at Lizzie as she wiped away the snail trail of drool from her cheek. 

"I found you," Lizzie declared casually. She'd leave the petty "I saved your life" jabs for later. "You looked like you were on the fucking exorcist."

"Caroline said the exact same thing the first time it happened," Penelope recalled with a wince as Alaric and Hope helped her sit up. 

"How are you feeling?" Alaric posed the question once Penelope was sitting upright. 

"A little out of it, but fine," Penelope rose her hand to the back of her head and muttered an incantation.

"Penelope, using magic isn't a good idea after that," Alaric argued as Hope's eye enlarged at the incantation.

After repeating it a few times, Penelope lowered her hand. 

Holy shit, you're literally reviving and replicating your brain cells," it was Hope's turn to be in awe. Penelope's ability to do such intense magic in her condition was both scary and incredible. Lizzie knew this too. 

"No, you can't be, that requires time and set up," Lizzie argued, not wanting to believe that Penelope was that powerful. 

"Got it tattooed on the back of my head," Penelope smirked cockily. Another trick up her seemingly endless sleeve. "You do what you need to do to survive," Penelope spoke knowingly, and the blonde nodded swiftly. 

"You should rest," Alaric encouraged. 

"I will, after a shower," Penelope lifted a strand of drool-slathered hair.

"Penelope-"

"I am an adult capable of making decisions, I'll make sure not to die or stare at anything too bright," Penelope stood with a helping hand from Hope. 

"Fine, I can't stop you, but please take it easy," Alaric pleaded, Penelope couldn't stop herself from huffing out a laugh. Famous last words, apparently.

Penelope was in and out of the shower in just over an hour. She initially told herself she'd only wash her hair, but the hot water was far too soothing to finish after one thing. 

Penelope had just gotten dressed into a loose sweater and a pair of sweats, she was almost to Josie's room when she heard it from around the corner of the hall. 

"SHE WHAT!?" Josie and Caroline's voices combined.

Penelope groaned as she got inside Josie's room, placed the towel down and waited for the confrontation. 

"Penelope!?" Josie.

"Oh thank God," Caroline.

Both women skidded to a stop. They looked lovely, but terrified. 

"Hi, girls," Penelope's voice jumped an octave with anticipation. Rightfully so, she was tackled by the two before she could even finish the hello. 

Caroline and Josie held onto Penelope like bears. Caroline rubbed her hand up and down Penelope's back, while one of Josie's hands found the back of Penelope's head in an attempt to bring her closer. 

"You said you felt fine," Caroline scolded as she pulled away and looked over Penelope in a motherly fashion, searching for any signs of injury. 

"I was, I swear, it just kind of happened," Penelope assured as Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope tighter.

"I'm never letting you go again," Josie spoke muffledly into Penelope's shirt collar. 

"Well, I can live with that," Penelope smirked, earning her a gentle wack on the arm from Josie. 

"Do you feel anything else? Off at all?" Penelope shook her head at Caroline's question, and Josie pulled away, trading the hug to hold Penelope's hand. 

"I swear, I feel okay," Penelope guaranteed.

"We never should have left," Josie stated quickly. 

"No, no, do not do that, you aren't accountable for this, shit happens, you can't, you shouldn't watch over me twenty-four seven. Things won't always be okay, and that's alright, don't blame yourselves, blame me for having a fit the one time you two decide to spend together." 

"Penelope," Caroline began to scold. "Something awful could have happened."

"You're right, it could have, but luckily I was there to save the day," Lizzie entered the room, standing tall with a smile.

"And _I_ appear out of smoke?" Penelope raised an eyebrow at Josie. 

"Question, does saving the devil earn you a one-way ticket down below? Because if so I might want to take back the heroic action," Lizzie asked animatedly.

"Oh, you'll get to Hell on your own accord, I assure you," Penelope jabbed. 

"Play nice," Caroline ordered. 

"How is saving Satan's life not nice?" Lizzie asked as she plopped down on her bed. 

"I wasn't dying," Penelope corrected with a mumble. 

"Looked like it," the comment made the hair on Josie's arms stand straight. "And besides, you could have choked on your drool or something gross like that, I at the very least saved your dignity," Lizzie looked at her nails. 

"Sure, Jan," Penelope rolled her eyes. 

"And thank you, Lizzie, for acting so quickly under pressure," Caroline acknowledged. 

"Yeah, thanks for not just leaving," Penelope also gave the closest thing to a "thank you" she could muster. 

"My pleasure, Dark Lord," Lizzie replied with a smile. 

"I thought you said you were going to lighten up?" Josie asked in clarification.

"Don't expect me to move the sun while I'm still working amongst the stars," Lizzie jumped off of the bed as she spoke, waving her hands as they made an arch.

"But the sun is-"

"I _AM AWARE_ , JOSETTE," Lizzie replied over-exaggeratedly, putting emphasis on each syllable. 

Penelope couldn't help but laugh at the reply, Josie's death-stare, and Caroline's pursed lips and wide eyes. 

"Let's go, Lizzie," Caroline placed a hand on her daughter's back and ushered the other blonde out of the room. 

"What's so funny?" Josie asked a still laughing Penelope as the door closed. 

"You are so cute when you're mad," Penelope knew it probably wasn't the most comforting thing, but it was Penelope's honest opinion. Still smiling wide, she took Josie's hand and pulled her in for a kiss, one hand on the back of Josie's head as the other snaked around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too unbearable, and let me know if I should add tags.
> 
> 'til next time, :)


	6. Party Like it's Your Last Day Alive

A month had passed, a month of complications and joy and everything in between. Everyone was well aware of what they'd have to do for the merge, before and after. Josie and Lizzie's room had turned into Josie and Penelope's, and Hope had very willingly started sharing with Lizzie. It was a perfect set up because if there was ever relationship drama, Hope and Penelope could bunk together and let the twins regroup. 

But it was time, Josie and Lizzie's twenty-first. Penelope had gotten Josie's gift in Europe, she merely needed to add some finishing touches. 

She even got Lizzie a gag gift, it was still a gift. 

The twins had planned a get together at the Mystic Grill, inviting those they were close to, so nothing as extravagant as their sixteenth, but still extremely enjoyable. 

"So? How do you feel, my beautiful twenty-one-year-old?" Penelope set the breakfast tray on the nightstand as she greeted a freshly awake and quite drowsy Josie.

"I feel like I didn't sleep long enough," Josie muttered out as she stretched. 

"Well, if you don't want a sleeping spell cast on you, I suggest you stop complaining because I will obey the wishes of my birthday girl," Penelope placed a kiss on Josie's lips. "Good morning, by the way," Penelope spoke through her smile, her face levitating over Josie's.

"Good morning, and thank you for breakfast," Josie glanced the tray. "Ooh, parsley." Josie jumped forward and grabbed the leaf off of the eggs benny. "A hint of minty freshness," Josie smiled widely at the quote as she nibbled on the plant. 

The parsley acting as a bit of initiative, Josie sat up and began to eat. "You don't cook enough," Josie's words were muffled due to her stuffed mouth. 

"No, I don't, but you're better at it," Penelope placed a kiss on top of Josie's head. "Plus, working in the same room as Hope for anything not-magic related can be a little stressful," Penelope spoke, recalling both women making breakfast in bed for their respective twin. In Hope's strive for perfection, a bag of flour was dumped, and a container's worth of eggs had shattered on the floor.

Had it been amusing? Obviously. Had it been distracting for the other perfectionist in the room? Extremely. 

"Have you eaten?" Josie asked as she chewed a mouthful of hashbrowns. 

"Yeah, I had breakfast while I was making yours," it was only a tiny glass of store-bought smoothie, but it still counted and was enough to fill Penelope's stomach.

"How are you feeling? Josie asked as she took another bite and set the food tray back on the nightstand. 

"Good, really good," Penelope spoke honestly as Josie stood. "A little envious now that I'm only older than you by one digit," she admitted with a smirk. "But I'm still older than you, so I'm good," Penelope watched Josie make her way around the room with ease, grabbing a towel and other shower necessities.

"Don't make me spell it out," Josie pleaded as she rolled up shampoo bottles in her towel and folded her robe. 

"Spell what out?" Penelope asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion. 

"Are you sure you're feeling up for tonight?" Penelope sighed at the question.

"Yes, I'm sure," Penelope guaranteed with a smile.

"I just don't want you to over-exert yourself," Josie argued. 

"Do you not want me to go?" Penelope asked, leaving one brow raised. 

"Of course I want you to come, I just don't know what I would do if you got hurt because you came to my stupid party," Josie clarified. Penelope slid off the bad and took Josie's hand in her own, sauntering closer slowly with broad steps. 

"Well," Penelope licked her lips. "your party isn't stupid, you can finally drink legally," Penelope fought off a frown. She had been legal everywhere she and Caroline visited in Europe, but she couldn't utilize it. "And, Caroline and I did our little voodoo thing yesterday, so I should be fine, more than. I can't wait to see you singing karaoke," Penelope kissed Josie before jumping out of the way of a flying pillow. 

"I am going for a shower, and if you bring up karaoke when I get back, the pillow will not miss," Josie warned, the shorter girl raised her hands in surrender as she accepted those terms. 

"See you in a bit," Josie left the room, Penelope waving as she closed the door. The instant Josie was gone, Penelope went to her bag and grabbed what she had to. She waited a little longer before opening the door and peeking down the hall. 

Hyper-vigilant of the fact Josie could return for anything at any given time, Penelope crept down the hall to her destination. Penelope knocked twice on Hope's door, tapping her foot anxiously, looking down the corridor for Josie, a small black box in her hands. 

The door opened just for Penelope to choke on her own tongue. "Holy shit!" She turned her head away while raising a hand to block any possible line of sight. Normally she wouldn't be fazed, but it was extremely unexpected. "Wrong fucking twin, Saltzman," Penelope scolded, and Lizzie rolled her eyes. She wasn't naked but clad in lacy underwear and a bra was far too close for comfort for Penelope.

"Oh, fuck. Didn't you hear? My birthday wish was to not interact with you, like at all" the blonde jabbed as she walked deeper into her room.

"Okay, you did this, Hope is not allowed to incinerate me-"

"Ohhhh, that'd be a good present, too."

"-I am an unwilling witness!" Penelope emphasized as clearly as possible as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm flattered, really, but still, taken."

Lizzie let out a huff as she pulled on a button up. "What curses me with Satan's presence today?" Lizzie directed her attention to Penelope as she started to button the holes. 

"I need your help," Penelope stated simply, cutting to the chase. 

Lizzie's eyes lit up as she inhaled excitedly. "Oh, I might get to make you beg," Lizzie swivelled out Hope's desk chair and took a seat, crossing her legs. "Tell me what it is, oh who cares I'm going to make you grovel anyways so just skip to the fun part."

Penelope rolled her eyes with an exasperated huff. 

After they were finished, Penelope returned to her room and hid the box. It was still morning, but Penelope decided to try to figure out what to wear to the bar that night. After what she and Lizzie did, she needed to take it easy, something as mindless as outfit-picking was perfect.

After what seemed like too much consideration for her reasonably limited selection, she set aside an outfit. Sleepily, Penelope got on the bed and stretched out, arms behind her head. She was dozing off when Josie entered the room.

"I'm back," Josie stated the obvious and Penelope chuckled. 

"That you are," Penelope said somewhat airily, bleary eyes on Josie. "And you look like a psychic or something," Penelope mentioned with an amused smile, Josie was in her robe with a towel around her head. Josie turned to her girlfriend with a confused grin and raised eyebrows. 

"Are you high?" Josie asked with a huff. 

"Nah, just tired," Penelope hummed as she sat up, trying to shake herself out of her slightly impaired state. 

"Should have had a nap," Josie pointed out, and Penelope rolled her eyes with a small smile. 

"Whatever." Penelope stood and stretched. "I should have, you were gone for god knows how long, I can only imagine what you were doing," Penelope smirked.

"It has been so long since I had a decent shower," Josie commented. The brunette walked over to the dresser. 

"Well, if I had known you were going to take so long anyway, I would have joined you," Penelope crept up behind Josie and slid her arms around the taller girl's waist. The raven-haired girl placed a kiss on Josie's neck before settling her chin on the other girl's shoulder. 

Josie smiled as she searched through the drawers. 

"What time is it?" Josie asked, turning her head slightly to look at Penelope. 

"Oh, Jojo, if there were time for that I wouldn't have brought up the showers," Penelope teased, just for Josie to slither around in Penelope's grasp to face the girl. 

"You are so juvenile," Josie teased with a smile, Penelope pursed her lips and shrugged slightly in agreement. "I was asking if I should just start getting ready now. 

"I personally vote for getting ready now because I really want to know why you won't let me see your outfit," Penelope declared, allowing Josie some space. 

The brunette got some make-up together and glanced at Penelope. "Out," Josie spoke with a smirk, and Penelope's jaw dropped in shock. 

"So I don't even get to watch you get ready?" Penelope asked in clarification. Josie nodded. 

"Saltzman twins get ready for their birthday together, no bystanders," Josie kissed a smiling Penelope with a smile. "Go make sure Hope doesn't have a stroke at the thought of Lizzie getting dressed up." 

Penelope grabbed her bag that held her outfit and the small selection of make-up she carried. "As you wish, have a good time," Penelope exited the room, just to be faced with Lizzie holding up a clothing bag from its hanger as well as wheeling a suitcase behind her. 

"Please tell me that is not all make-up?" Penelope scoffed out in disbelief. 

"Like you collect souls, I collect make-up, we all have our own vices," Lizzie spoke as she shuffled past Penelope, who had pressed herself against the wall across from Josie's door to avoid interfering. "It was a pleasure, as always, but I expel you, Satan,"

Squinting, Penelope hissed to play along as Lizzie closed the door. 

Penelope knocked on Hope's door. "Good, I need you," Hope open the door and dragged Penelope in. 

"Uh, I-hi," Penelope said as she placed her bag on the ground. 

"Do you know an unwrinkling spell?" Hope ripped open her closet to reveal a lovely but extremely wrinkled dress."Nothing I've tried has worked. 

"Uh," Penelope squinted and examined the garment. "Have you tried a humidifier spell?" Penelope asked, earning a nod from Hope. "What about expansion?"

"Don't want to risk ruining it," Hope admitted. 

"Time to Cinderella this shit," Penelope pulled out the hanger and handed it to Hope. "Put it on, I assume it's yours," Penelope let Hope take the garment. 

"Jesus Christ!" Penelope turned away as Hope stripped. 

"Since when were you so shy?" 

"Since you are barely wearing anything that can even be considered fabric, and the only woman I want to see that undressed is not in the room," Penelope decided to leave out that Lizzie had basically done the same thing less than an hour ago. 

"Gross, I don't even want to think about Josie wearing stuff like that," Hope referenced the lingerie as she pulled on the dress. 

"Okay, this isn't super important in any way, it's just what you're wearing?" Penelope clarified Hope hesitated before nodding. "Well, let's wish for the best," Penelope placed her hands on Hope's waist and took a deep breath.

"Emendatus," Penelope kept her hands in place as the dress ruffled and blew around Hope's figure as if she was standing in a hurricane. "Emendatus," Penelope repeated before the dress slowly began to change colour and straighten out. 

"Holy shit," Hope whispered as she was left in a teal dress, it was slightly shorter than it was previously, the back longer than the front, and above the waist was a cobalt floral pattern. The wrinkles were gone.

"Sorry," Penelope bit her lip and quirked her brow. "But that is definitely your colour," Penelope looked at Hope's surprised but endeared expression. 

"It's lovely, thank you," Hope breathed out with a nod. 

"Now, since I had your back with the dress, may I share your mirror for make-up purposes?" Hope motioned a hand over to her table, and the two began to prepare. 

Hope spun around for examination and Penelope nodded in approval. "It's nice, but something..." Penelope bit her lip and waved her finger in a "wait a minute" fashion. The short-haired witch dug through her bag and handed Hope one of her leather jackets. Hope obliged and slipped on the coat. Due to their height difference and the style of the dress, the leather coat appeared cropped on Hope. It accented the best parts and added an ode de badass. "Everything is better with leather," Penelope smirked as Hope placed her arms akimbo. 

"That explains the plants, Catwoman," Penelope was wearing a long necklace and several different bracelets. Clothing wise, she was in a pair of tight leather pants, a tucked pink button-up, and a fitted black blazer with three-quarter sleeves. "You grew out of capes?"

Penelope huffed. "No, but I haven't really been shopping lately, and fashion wasn't really convenient when constantly faced with the possibility of dying." Hope nodded in understanding, her wardrobe had changed to almost all athletic wear after becoming the combat training teacher. 

Penelope placed a messer fedora on, tilted it back and nodded in approval. "Besides, I could show up to this thing wearing a potato sack and still make someone's heart stop," Penelope raised a brow as she held out her arms and looked herself up and down. "Classy and casual," Penelope smirked as she tapped her temple twice with her finger. 

"Well, do you think the birthday girls are ready?" Hope asked as she glanced at the clock.

"God no, but it's time to head down," Penelope noted. 

"I'll bet you thirty bucks that Josie is ready, but Lizzie is still fussing with something,"

"Fifty that they're both not ready," Penelope raised. Hope nodded curtly and gave Penelope a fist bump in agreement. 

The two walked down the hall before landing outside Penelope's room. Hope rapped on the door with the back of her knuckles. 

"Hey guys, it's time,"

"Ten more minutes, I'm not quite done," Josie pleaded through the door, and Penelope raised a finger. 

"TWENTY, WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE!" Lizzie yelled out, and Penelope grinned mischievously as she raised a second finger. 

"Fuck," Hope muttered against the door in defeat.

"Okay, well I'll tell your parents to go on ahead to start setting things up, but Hope and I will wait and take you guys in the other cars, does that sound okay?" Penelope called through the door. 

"Yep, sure!" Lizzie called out, and Penelope and Hope left down to the school's foyer. 

"So, you two should head to the grill and set some stuff up, get your presents ready, and we'll have them there in under an hour," Hope assured as she and Penelope met Caroline and Alaric. 

"You sure you two can wrangle them?" Alaric asked, and Penelope nodded. Without much more persuasion, Ric and Caroline left to get to the Grill. 

Penelope and Hope took to distracting themselves with the most mundane things, even playing eye-spy at one point. It ended when Penelope picked Belgium on the framed map and Hope could not figure out what in the area was orange. 

"I'll bet you Josie is finished first?" Hope asked. "Fifty?" 

"Well, it would just even us out so sure, I'll take that bet," Penelope and Hope waited to see which Saltzman arrived first. 

Hope was both awestruck and irritated when Lizzie sauntered down the hall as if it was a runway. 

"Holy fuck, you're gorgeous," Hope breathed out at Lizzie's party wear. The now curly-haired blonde wore a short-sleeved, collared white dress that ended at the knee, it was paired with a red belt at her waist, as well as blue heals that matched the dress' intricate floral print. Something that seemed so simple was nevertheless absolutely stunning, and that effect had turned into Lizzie's specialty. The blonde raised her arms over her head, making the many bands around her wrist slide down her forearm. 

"As are you, Miracle Girl," Lizzie placed a hand on Hope's wrist and pulled the tribrid in for a kiss before turning to Penelope and examining her.  
"Looking good, but I thought the Devil wore Prada?" Lizzie posed with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"And I thought arsenic was only an element, but here you are," Penelope replied. 

"Can you two please play nice today, make it my birthday present."

Now it was time for Penelope's heart to stutter. It almost brought Penelope to her knees. 

Josie's hair was tied by complex braid after complex braid, and Penelope stared at that alone for what felt like hours. Penelope was slack-jawed. Above the waist, the fitted dress was navy with rose coloured patterns weaving across the fabric, below the waist, the skirt portion flowed more and was a beautiful light pink. Penelope remembered seeing Josie in ball-gowns, and not even that compared to how gorgeous Josie was in the semi-casual clothes. 

"Helllllloooooo, exorcism to Satan, Hello, this is mission control, Satan," Lizzie waved her hand over Penelope's face in an attempt to get a response. "Thank fuck, you broke her, can we not get a new one?" Lizzie asked with a smile as she turned to Josie, who approached the group. 

"Penn?" Josie asked, Penelope only breathed in shakily in response. 

"Josie, you're always so beautiful, but wow," Penelope's voice was shaky, and Lizzie was almost waiting for tears. 

"You've seen me in nicer clothes," Josie argued against the compliment. "But I kind of figured you'd love it," Josie placed a kiss on Penelope's cheek. Momentarily, the raven-haired woman contemplated never washing that cheek again, like some nerdy twelve-year-old boy. 

"I do," Penelope confirmed, not being able to help but think of saying those words to Josie at an altar. Penelope cleared her throat and shook off her mesmerization, earning a laugh from the other couple. 

"Well, before you give her a stroke, we should probably get going," Hope declared, gaining a glare from Penelope. 

Penelope and Hope escorted Josie and Lizzie down the stairs to the cars. "We'll be right behind you," Hope called out to Penelope as both women got into the driver's seat. 

"So, did Belgium make you a better driver?" Josie asked Penelope. 

"Oh absolutely, I'm the perfect person for a getaway car now," Penelope assured as she started to pull out of the driveway. 

Josie couldn't help but stare at Penelope intently as the short-haired beauty drove cautiously. 

"You look amazing by the way," Josie finally managed to get out, other topics preventing her from getting the chance. 

"I really should have bought a dress or something," Penelope argued as she kept her eyes on the road. 

"God, no," Josie placed a hand on Penelope's thigh. "Leather is great on you," Josie spoke quietly as her hand slid further up Penelope's leg, causing the raven-haired girl to slowly step harder on the gas pedal. 

"Not to be a buzz kill but you may very well give me that stroke Hope was talking about," Penelope sputtered out through her arousal. Josie always made her melt, it was one thing Penelope both loved and was a little insecure about when it came to Josie. 

"I'm aware, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity, I'm sorry," Josie laughed before placing another kiss on Penelope's cheek. Eventually, Penelope slowed down to her original speed. They finally entered the town and only drove for about five more minutes before making it to the Mystic Grill.

Penelope parked and looked over to Josie. "Well, with no help from you, I managed not to kill us, so, I'd say that's pretty kiss-worthy." Josie rolled her eyes in exasperation and leaned in, kissing Penelope before they got out of the car. The pair crossed the street as Hope and Lizzie pulled up and parked their own car. 

"Thanks for the dust storm, Penn!" Hope yelled from across the street. 

"Blame Josie," Penelope corrected as Hope and Lizzie crossed the street. 

"Why-what-no-gross!" Hope scrunched up her nose as she opened the door to the bar. "I also just realized that I owe you a hundred bucks," Hope groaned. 

"Just cover my tab and call it even, Wolf Girl," Penelope patted Hope on the shoulder as the entered the building.

The women entered and smiled at the set-up. Tables surrounded the dance floor, the lights party lights were being tested, and Josie nearly died as she saw the karaoke set-up. 

Penelope caught it too and smirked at Josie. "I'm not doing it," the brunette defended. 

"Girls!" Caroline jogged in from the back and hugged each of her daughters, a wide smile on her face. "Everything is set up, they have enough drinks and food, the staff are all supernatural, they have good playlists, it's going to be perfect," Caroline beamed, looking at Josie and Lizzie. "I can't believe you're twenty-one, my babies," Caroline cupped Josie's and Lizzie's faces with each of her hands. 

"I actually have to use the bathroom, come with me Hope," Penelope dragged the tribrid away to allow Caroline a moment with her daughters. 

"I'm so proud of both of you," Caroline moved her hands to their shoulders. "And I am so sorry for every time I wasn't there, and I wish I had been, for everything. Caroline pursed her lips as her chin quivered. 

"This past month has been incredible, because I've been with my girls, and I know you're safe, and I love you, and I get to tell you both every day," Caroline smiled at her children. "I just wanted to tell you that you are both such beautiful, strong, lovely women, and you both... you did that. Not me, not your dad, we were pretty horrible in the parenting department when you girls needed it most, and you two shaped yourselves into the people I see in front of me today and... and I'm so sorry, but I couldn't have asked for better daughters," Caroline pulled Josie and Lizzie in for a group hug.

"You couldn't have pulled this before make-up?" Lizzie asked as she looked up, trying to prevent any tears from falling as she sniffled. 

"Sorry," Caroline paused, before turning back towards the back room, where Ric walked out. 

"Hey girls," Alaric spoke with a gentle smile, hugging Josie, then Lizzie. "I-your mother and I decided that we had no real idea what we could get you for your twenty-first that would be anything close to what you both deserve, so we did our best," Alaric turned to Caroline, and they nodded to each other. 

"First," Caroline went to the table behind her and grabbed two books. "Spellbooks," Caroline explained. "Different spells and ceremonies that might be beneficial in the future," the blonde smiled.

"And, before the solution was found, you two were travelling quite a bit, and you always raved about the trips so," Alaric clasped his hands together. "Your other present is you both get a vacation, bring anyone you want, wherever you want, both of you get to decide somewhere to go, your mother and I will pay for all of it, or if you just want the cash, that's okay too." Alaric and Caroline could fight their smiles as Josie and Lizzie beamed. 

"This is already more than I could ever ask for, thank... thank you both so much," Josie hugged her parents before Lizzie did the same. "You're doing all this for us yet you won't come to the party," Josie pouted slightly, followed by Caroline and Alaric laughing. 

"Trust me, you don't want your parents drunkenly singing karaoke, it would not be a pretty sight," Caroline promised.

"If you say so, I think it'd be hilarious," Lizzie argued. 

"No, we're going back to the school, we'll be there when the night is over, and you can always call if you need anything," Alaric offered with a smile. "Just have fun, that's all we ask," the family joined a happy group hug. When they pulled away, Penelope and Hope creeped out of the bathroom to realize that Caroline and Alaric were saying their goodbyes. 

"Everything alright?" Penelope asked as she and Hope joined the twins. 

"Yeah, just parents getting all sappy," Lizzie answered as Josie hugged Penelope. 

"Well, we need to brighten this mood," Penelope looked over to the bartender and raised her hand. "Three AMFs, for the lovely ladies in dresses and a water please!" The bartender chuckled and started to prepare the cocktails. 

"Aren't those like, insane?" Josie asked, and Penelope nodded. 

"Yes, very, but we came early to have an intimate drink among friends, and AMFs should be ordered once and then never again," Penelope explained as the bartender delivered the drinks. 

"Alright," the girls each took their glass and lifted it up.

"To friendship," Lizzie began the toast, no matter how odd it was, the four had an undeniable kinship.

"To life," Hope added with a smile, thankful they were still all there despite all the trials they had gone through to get there.

"To love," Josie looked at the three other women who she each loved uniquely. Lizzie, her sister; Hope, her best friend; Penelope, the love of her life.

"And to another Saltzman filled year," Penelope finished eloquently, and the girls clinked their glasses together before drinking their beverages. 

The small group began to play the music, and the waiters prepared themselves mere minutes before the first guests arrived. People Penelope hadn't met but seemed quite close with the twins. 

Guests slowly arrived, and some of them brought plus ones, leading to a lively little crowd.

"Peez?" And Penelope knew that voice from anywhere. 

"Detective Greasly," Penelope mocked as she turned around, before being met with a bear hug from the vampire. 

"Woah!" Penelope laughed as MG lifted her up off of the ground. 

"You're here, you're alive, you're here, holy crap," MG looked over Penelope as if trying to see if she were a robot or a figment of his imagination.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I'm back," Penelope assured with a smile. MG's once extremely fuzzy afro was squared around his head.

"I mean... Josie said you were back, I just... I couldn't believe it until I saw it. And here you are, and I see it and," MG sighed and hugged Penelope. "I missed you, Peez."

"I missed you too, Nerd," Penelope smiled as MG hugged her tightly. 

"Maybe sometime tonight you'll be able to explain that long story, huh?" MG asked, a hand on her shoulder as he walked past Penelope to meet the twins. Penelope took a deep breath and wished she could have a shot of tequila. 

The night progressed and energized quickly. 

Penelope taught Josie how to use magic to levitate a glass and pour it into someone's mouth. MG volunteered to be Josie's first victim, just to have to use his vamp speed to prevent the liquor from landing on his shirt. Josie tried again, and after a few failed attempts she got it and squealed, jumping up and down as she and Penelope hugged. 

People danced with Josie at times and sat and watched at others. Around halfway through the evening, Penelope started playing pool. She managed to win five out of seven games before the party lights began to make her a little light headed. It started to mess her up in the sixth game, and she had to take a seat after purposefully taking a losing shot in the seventh.

Penelope was eventually joined by Josie and Hope, who took their seats while panting. The group was eating in no time. They watched the people still dancing, listened as person after person did karaoke. 

"You should go up," Penelope nudged Josie lightly, squinting as she rested her head against her palm. 

"No, I can't, I don't even know what to sing," Josie argued. 

"Penelope and I will do it if you go up after, that gives you an entire song length to decide," Hope prompted, and Penelope furrowed her brow as a surprised smile landed on her face. 

"I'd do that," Josie agreed, smiling at Penelope's flustered expression. 

"No, I-I'm not going up there, I've had too much to drink," Penelope lied, praying Hope didn't know that she didn't drink. She had been feeling better than before she ate, but still didn't want to go up and sing. 

"Oh come on," Hope grabbed Penelope's hand. Penelope looked to Josie pleadingly, but her girlfriend just waved with a smile. 

"Oh my God," Penelope muttered as she adjusted one of the mic-stands to her height. Hope joined her on stage and cleared her throat as the beginning of Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like a Woman" came on. "I'm gonna kill you," Penelope warned Hope before uncovering the mic. 

The two performed quite well, but Penelope had to fight off her laughter the first time she finished the chorus with a hair flip. She put her hat back on immediately after, and the fedora stayed on until the last chorus when Penelope, with a little magical help, threw her hat onto a dancing Josie's head.

Penelope looked at each other after the last beat, both ended up with their hands on their knees as they laughed.

"Your turn Josie, Penelope spoke into the mic as she regained her composure. 

Josie rolled her eyes and bit her lip as she walked up on the stage while shaking her head. "You were amazing," Josie gave Penelope a quick kiss before the later jumped off the stage to join Hope in the audience.

"I apologize in advance," Josie said into the mic, blushing furiously as she adjusted the stand slightly. The opening chords played, and the crowd cheered as Josie prepared to sing "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Huston. 

Josie, of course, blew the song out of the park, even earning an extremely proud "THAT'S MY WIFE!" from Penelope during one of the high notes. Josie couldn't help but wonder what a ring would be like as a birthday present. 

Then the song was over, and she remembered the reality could never allow that to happen. Not them. 

"You never cease to amaze me," Penelope placed a kiss on Josie's temple as the brunette joined the crowd. 

Josie hugged Penelope and swayed lightly to fight off the pain that rose in her chest. 

Later, Penelope sat at a table across from MG, both slightly turned to watch the people on the dance floor, mainly Josie and Lizzie.

"So what the fuck happened to you, anyway?" MG asked, and Penelope rolled her eyes as she played with the straw in her glass of coca cola. 

"Oh, Milton, I have to keep my air of mystery," Penelope said with a smirk. 

"Screw that, you tell Josie about the merge, and then you leave, then you completely disappear, so spill, what happened?" Penelope sighed and took a drink, holding the straw out of the way. 

"I found Caroline and started helping find a way to stop the merge, it paid off," Penelope admitted, watching Josie intently. 

"She mentioned the merge wasn't an issue anymore... didn't elaborate though," MG commented as he took in the information. "That's fucking incredible, Peez," he added as he thought about the situation. 

"I know, she's safe, it's all I ever wanted," Penelope continued as she looked at Josie and Lizzie hold onto each other's forearms while laughing. 

"So, how does being a superhero like your best friend feel?" Penelope choked on her drink. 

"Great, but I'm not a slut like my best friend so how successful am I really?" Penelope watched as MG winked at a girl in the crowd. 

"Not my fault you only have eyes for one girl, I'm still trying to find my true love," MG teased. "Speaking of when are you going to put a ring on it?"

"I won't be," Penelope took another drink in preparation of the conversation that was about to happen. 

"Oh, Josie's going to be the one to ask? Cute, but it might take a while," MG joked as he ate a few fries. 

"I mean we aren't getting married. Ever." Penelope clarified lowly. 

"Why not? You two are crazy about each other, always have been," MG motioned between the dancing brunette and the raven-haired girl sitting across from him.

"Exactly, it's why I refuse to widow her," Penelope explained further, hoping it would click. 

"Really? You aren't going to marry her on the off chance you'll die first? That's wack," MG said as he ate more fries. 

"No it's not, I know it's going to be me," Penelope admitted further. 

"You know, you're starting to scare me, Peez," MG shited in his seat as he ate another mouthful of fries. 

"I'm great at picking horrible ways to explain this," Penelope took a drink of her soda in preparation. "I have Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease, the nerves in my brain are dying, long story short, it'll kill me sooner rather than later."

"What? No... I-I... no, not you," MG argued, opposition etched in his features. Penelope licked her lips as she judged MG's reaction to select her next course of action.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Penelope spoke honestly. 

"Penelope..." MG's voice caught on his breath before he cleared his throat. "Does Josie know?"

Penelope nodded. "Yeah, we're just... we're waiting it out, being together while we can," Penelope looked out to the crowd lovingly. "That's the solution to the merge, they're going to drain my power instead of each other's."

"That's so fucked... after everything?" MG asked, holding back tears. 

"I know, believe me, I know," Penelope agreed, and without speaking, MG reached across the table and took Penelope's hand in his own. It was as much for his comfort as it was for hers. 

After a lot of reassuring, Penelope and MG both managed to have a decent night. The twins opened their presents, and Penelope coincidentally had to go to the washroom when Lizzie began to open a particular gift.

"Okay, who the fuck got me the 666 in a pentagram necklace!?" Lizzie asked while laughing as Penelope slipped away. 

Josie had received multiple incredible gifts, and Penelope felt like a dick for waiting. Part of her was a little paranoid that Josie wouldn't like what was waiting for her back at Salvatore. 

Lizzie and Josie closed the night with "Hey Soul Sister" and the extremely drunken crowd was a mix of several emotions. Hope and Lizzie both told Josie and Penelope to go on and that they'd wait for a driver.

The couple finally got back to Salvatore, Josie getting increasingly more sober, surprising a far-too sober Penelope. They had gotten back to their room and gotten into some more comfortable clothes.

"So, I'm an ass, but I have an excellent reason for it," Penelope spoke as she pulled something out of her bed. "I wanted to have a moment, just us."

"Penelope, you shouldn't have gotten me anything," Josie declared from where she sat on the bed. 

"Well, I did, so deal with it," Penelope walked over to the bed, the small black box sealed with a red ribbon in her hands. Penelope took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking at a cross-legged Josie. With a small smile, she handed the box to Josie. 

Carefully, Josie untied the bow and gentle shuffled open the box. Inside, resting on the velvet cushioning, was a black leather wristband. It was about two inches wide, with six light blue gems encrusted along the length of it. Josie's breath caught in her throat as she took it out of the box. 

"I-It's beautiful," Josie choked up. "Help put it on," Josie turned her wrist upwards so Penelope could tie the leather strings together. 

"It's not just a bracelet, Jojo," Penelope said as she finished tying it around Josie's wrist. "The gems are crystals. I got Lizzie to siphon from me to them. Each one has about the same amount of magic as those pens did-"

"That's why you seemed so off earlier," Josie took note with a small smile. 

Penelope nodded. "The colours will change the more magic is taken until it goes clear again. It can be used for emergencies while I'm still here and for when I'm not," Penelope looked up at Josie with apologetic eyes. 

"There a four crystals for four missed birthdays," Penelope placed a finger on each of the middle four, which were slightly larger than the outside two. "Then the two," Penelope pointed at each outside crystal. "For the twenty-two years, I will be lucky enough to spend on the same planet as you at the same time." 

"And six overall because you made six extremely significant impacts in my life," Penelope fought through her own tears as Josie's fell more. 

"One, you taught me what a healthy relationship is, support and compassion, understanding. Even though we could have done it better, we were kids, and we have gotten better," Penelope moved her finger to the next gem. "Two, you gave me hope that it was never too late, no matter how much it seemed like it, there was always time to change, I wasn't even in the same country as you and you taught me that." Josie sobbed out a laugh. 

"Three," Penelope moved her finger again as she sniffled, determined to get through her speech. "Breathing the same air as you makes me a better person, you've impacted me so much, and I don't just mean turning me into a pyromaniac too," Penelope teased, and Josie laughed through her ugly sobs. "I can't name the number of things I've done just because knowing you... it has made me realize that it was the right thing to do."

"And four is a little dark, but it's the truth," Penelope smiled at Josie sincerely. "When I found out that I was sick, part of me wanted to give up on everything right then and there, then I saw a photo of you, and I got my hope back, my will to live," Penelope's voice shook and cracked as she spoke. "The knowledge that I could use what time I had left to try to help you, that I might be able to see you again before it was over... I knew I had to keep fighting." Josie wanted to comfort Penelope but knew that the raven-haired girl needed to finish. She did everything for a reason. 

"Five is something that I'd never ever claim to be, but apparently am," Penelope's eyes widen in mockery and Josie huffed another laugh. 

"Selfless," Josie managed to say through her tears.

"Bingo," Penelope took a shaky breath before continuing. "I'd do anything for you, Josie, and I'll eternally be the most entangled definition of selfless and selfish when it comes to you. But I was always selfish, then you came into my life, and I realized I was capable of selflessness. I was capable of being selfless because of number six, the best for last, love."

"I love you, Josie, I loved you when I was tormenting you, I loved you while I was searching for a cure to the merge, and I love you now." Penelope took a shaky breath. "-and I know how you feel about me, but I want to ask you for something. After I'm gone, let this bracelet be all that's left and let me go," Penelope looked at Josie with a heavy heart. "I want you to be happy, Josie, the happiest person in the world, and you can't do that if you're dragging my ghost with you through life." 

"Penelope-"

"I'm not saying we're over, I'm just saying that you should move on once I'm gone, should live without my weight on your shoulders. Of course, I want to be your one and only, but I can't be, and love is selfless. So for you and for me, in time, you're going to have to let me go," Penelope was talking like she was already dead and Josie loathed it. 

"You know, you're really good at ruining a beautiful moment with your anti-you train," Josie laughed sadly as she wiped her cheeks. "I can't promise you anything, because, I... I don't know if I'll be able to move on, but if that's what you want, that's what I'll try to do," Josie spoke through her tears. "But I don't want to think about that, not now, not when you're still here with me."

"I'm sorry for making you cry on your birthday," Penelope apologized as she cried too. 

"Fuck you," Josie laughed as she wiped her cheeks. Penelope scootched closer and used her sleeve to dry Josie's cheeks. Their foreheads fell together, and they closed their eyes to soak up the moment. 

Sheepishly, the girls moved, inching their lips closer before pulling away, as if playing keep away. It was Josie who turned her head and planted her lips on Penelope's.

"You know I don't hate you, right?" Josie asked, remembering her last birthday they spent together. 

"I sure fucking hope you don't," Penelope replied before cupping Josie's face in her hands and pulling her in for another kiss. 

Penelope was spooning Josie later, and she was positive the brunette was asleep when she heard a little mumble. 

"Don't leave me," and those three words shattered Penelope in a way she couldn't describe. 

Because no matter what happened, whether she helped with the merge or not, she'd have to leave Josie eventually. She didn't want to, but she also didn't have a choice. 

"I... not yet, Jojo, not yet," Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie tighter as she shuffled as close as possible.

Penelope was exhausted, but sleep evaded her at every turn. She tried changing positions, silently apologizing to Josie every time. 

It must have been hours later when Penelope heard a creak. 

The raven-haired girl sat up slightly and squinted towards the door. "Lumnia," Penelope raised her hand and swiped it upwards, creating a lingering path of light. The woman saw that the entrance to the room was closed, but the closet was open a crack. With a scoff, Penelope sunk back down to the bed. She wanted to laugh at the thought of a monster in the closet, but there were too many skeletons in her closet to comfortably make the connection. Penelope heard another creak and groaned, pushing herself up again. 

"Nox oculus," her voice was rough with exhaustion, but the spell still worked as the unaltered room lit up in front of her eyes. Penelope kept her eyes on the source of the creak, the closet. She heard it again, making her tired eyes open wide. 

She stared at the closet as a hand slithered out and grabbed onto the wall. Penelope's eyes bulged out of her head at the sight of the boney hand. Soon, a tall figure squeezed through the crack and Penelope was certain she was dreaming. The cloaked figure's face was masked, but Penelope knew nothing good was behind it. From the cloak, the creature pulled out a ball of string and started unravelling it. Penelope was almost positive her eyes were going to burst out of their sockets. The cloaked thing held the rope tightly, tension evident.

"No," Penelope muttered as a raven flew out of the closet with a caw. It fluttered down to perch on the lengthened string and immediately pecked down at the string. "No," Penelope pleaded as the raven attacked the string again. "No, no, no, no" Penelope didn't even worry about keeping her voice down now. The raven continued to peck, getting closer to breaking the extended string from the rest of the ball. 

"No, no!" Penelope tore the blankets off of herself and launched out of bed over Josie, only for the creature to back away as she approached. The raven turned, its eyes staring into hers. The hooded figure raised its head, and she was met with her own cold eyes staring at her, shadowed mouth in a frown, the cloaked figure smirked, and Penelope's eye widened in pure horror as the raven turned it's head again. "NO!" The raven-haired girl shrieked as she took a step forward, reaching out to stop the bird as its beak struck the string and snapped it apart from the rest of the ball. 

"Penelope!?" Josie's worried voice filled the room. "Luxversus," Josie yelled, and the room's overhead light flicked on, revealing a shaking Penelope, arms out and eyes wide. "Penelope?" Josie asked, rushing out in front of her girlfriend. Penelope's hands landed on Josie's shoulder and waist as she looked past the brunette frantically.

"They were-" Penelope breathed out, looking at Josie with horrified eyes. "They were right there, I swear," Penelope assured, voice barely a whisper. 

"What was right there?" Josie asked, looking behind her. 

"The-the raven, the... the... cloak... me..." Penelope was panting. She moved Josie aside slightly and walked towards the door, looking inside the slightly open closet before staring wide-eyed at an extremely concerned Josie. 

"Penelope, what's going on?" Josie asked as a shaking Penelope placed her back against the wall, the horrified expression still glued to her face as she slid down the wall slowly. Penelope pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, breathing in short and ragged pants. 

"I-I-I swear- it seemed so real, I-" Penelope breathed out shakily. Josie got to Penelope's side and crouched down next to her. The brunette placed one hand on Penelope's shoulder and the other on her knee.

"What did you see? What do I do?" Josie asked gently. The brunette wanted to suggest that Penelope had been asleep, but both women knew better. 

"Don't leave me," Penelope breathed out as tears fell from petrified eyes. Josie's face pursed into a frown, pained by Penelope's fear. The brunette got to one knee and pulled Penelope's head to her chest. One arm slid behind Penelope and landed on Penelope's far arm as Josie's other hand stayed on the side of Penelope's head. Josie placed a kiss on the top of Penelope's head and let it linger. 

Penelope didn't move, too shaken to even contemplate it as her eye started twitching from the pressure of being strained. 

"You're okay, you're safe, I'm here, you're safe," Josie whispered sweet nothings to Penelope in hopes of any sort of reaction from the woman.

There wasn't one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is looking a *bit* longer than anticipated. I'm thinking 15 chapters roughly, no guarentee though.


	7. The Stolen Dance of Stars

Josie eventually started to slam her elbow against the wall repeatedly to trigger the twin pains for Lizzie. The brunette wasn't going to leave Penelope, but she knew that she needed to get help too. 

"What the hell, Josie!?" Lizzie asked as she threw open the door, holding on to her arm. 

"Go get Mom," Josie looked at Lizzie with wild eyes, and Lizzie furrowed her brow at the sight of a terrified Penelope. Lizzie's angry features softened with a nod before the blonde left the room. 

Josie stroked Penelope's hair gently, trying to soothe the woman. 

After a few minutes of Josie wishing for Lizzie to return, Penelope's head snapped to the side, wide eyes glued on the far corner. 

"Penelope?" Josie asked worriedly, one hand moving to Penelope's shoulder. "Penelope, talk to me," Josie pleaded as Penelope stared at the corner, breathing getting faster. 

Penelope slowly turned her head towards Josie, her body shaking as sweat started to bead on her forehead. She looked at Josie, a glimpse of the woman returning as her scared eyes fell slightly. The witch's chin quivered as she tried to open her mouth. 

"Run." The witch spoke hoarsely, still shaking as she slowly turned her head back to the corner. Penelope prepared to stand, face, hardening, her wide eyes now holding both fear and anger directed to the empty area. 

"Penelope," Josie firmly placed her hands on the witch's shoulders and kept her on the ground. "I don't know what you're seeing, but there's nothing there, we're safe, I promise you, we're safe." Josie's voice was kind but firm, aware she had to convince Penelope what was real and what wasn't. 

"You're safe; they don't want you," Penelope pulled against Josie and rose shakily, hands balled in fists as she stood rigidly. She stared at the corner, where three people slowly approached her. They were covered in blood, their clothes torn and dirty, and they dragged themselves closer to Penelope, hollow eyes staring into her soul. Josie crawled up and looked at Penelope with sad and scared eyes. 

Not knowing what else to do, Josie grabbed Penelope's shoulder's and turned the tense girl's body towards her, but Penelope kept her head turned towards the corner of the room. 

"Penelope, look at me," Josie demanded, placing a hand on the side of the woman's head and turning it towards her. "It isn't real; whatever it is, it's not real. I'm real, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," Josie assured forcefully, staring into Penelope's eyes. "You are safe, you're with me, I promise," Josie tried to breakthrough desperately. Penelope hardened her jaw, looking at Josie with cold eyes. 

The short-haired witch took Josie's wrist and removed it from her body, dropping Josie's arm and turning to the corner.

"Penelope," Josie sobbed out pleadingly. Penelope blinked for what seemed like the first time since Josie had woken up, then again, harder.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked as she ran into the room, long cardigan flowing behind her. 

"I-I don't know, I think she's seeing things, I do-don't know if she took something or... I don't know," Josie ran her hands through her hair as Lizzie came to her side and held onto Josie comfortingly. "Is it PTSD or something?" Josie asked, reciprocating Lizzie's hold. 

"I don't," Caroline admitted. "Penelope?" Caroline asked gently.

"She won't listen, Mom," Josie declared tearfully. 

"They won't go away," Penelope growled, trying to blink the people away. 

"Who won't go away?" Josie asked, pulling away from Lizzie. 

"The-them," Penelope said it with venom, and Caroline's eyes widened in understanding. 

"Who is them?" Josie pleaded, and Caroline looked to the area Penelope stared at. 

"Drink," Caroline ordered after biting her wrist. Vaguely comprehending the reasoning behind it, Penelope placed her mouth to the wound, eyes shut tight. "I think I know what she's talking about, something from Spain, but I can't be sure," Caroline stroked Penelopes back while forcing her wrist into Penelope's mouth. After being positive that Penelope probably couldn't breathe, Caroline pulled her wrist away.

"Open your eyes," the vampire ordered, and the witch hesitantly allowed her eye to flicker open. Penelope blinked again, looking at the corner. 

Part of Josie was relieved when Penelope took a shaky sigh and let her shoulders drop. Another part of Josie was somewhat jealous, feeling like she wasn't enough for the witch, that she wasn't what Penelope needed. 

Josie couldn't help her surprise when Penelope reached out and grabbed Josie's hand, pulling the brunette into a hug without even looking at her. Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie and buried her face into the slightly taller woman's shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry," Penelope muttered as guilt for pushing Josie away hit her. "I don't know what's happening to me," Penelope pursed her lips together and looked upwards, trying to blink away tears while still holding Josie. The raven-haired girl pulled away, her hands remaining on Josie's arms. 

"We always knew that hallucinations were a possibility," Caroline whispered, looking at the empty area Penelope had been previously looking at.

"But it hasn't happened before!" Penelope barked as she snapped her head towards the blonde. "What could have changed?" The witch approached Caroline angered by the situation.

"Are you sure?" Josie asked lightly, looking at Penelope sympathetic features. "You... you thought it was so real, what if you've seen things that didn't actually happen?" Josie explained her reasoning.

Penelope swallowed hard and shakily pointed to the corner. " _That_ hasn't happened before," Penelope spoke roughly.

"I just want to know what's happening," Josie defended weakly. 

"You and me both," Penelope rubbed her eyes with her palms as she groaned, taking a seat on the far bed that she and Josie always left vacant. Caroline was deep in thought, Josie sighed as she paced and landed on her own bed. 

"How long have you had this?" Lizzie asked, an ''aha'' moment approaching.

"Three years," Penelope replied as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Maybe your body can tell that something has been interfering with where it's trying to do, so it moved directions, like finding a way through a roadblock," Lizzie pitched, eyebrows raised as she frowned in a "not bad, huh?" expression. 

Penelope scoffed. "So my brain is so dead set on dying that it changed where the cells are dying, lovely," Penelope scoffed. 

"She has a point, different parts of the brain control memory and creation. Maybe the disease is attacking the creative part of your brain now," Caroline suggested. 

"So I won't have memory problems, but I'm going to see shit, that's fucking fabulous," Penelope fell back onto the bed and screamed into a pillow as a way to relieve some stress. 

"Hey, we need to figure out what's wrong so we can know how to fix this," Caroline explained. 

"I know," Penelope threw her arm aside to get rid of the pillow. The raven-haired girl sat up with a groaned and looked up to the blonde vampire. "But right now, I'm exhausted, I just want to sleep, so please, can we do this in the morning?" Penelope pleaded, a hand dropping from her face to her lap. 

"Penelope-" 

"Please," Penelope groaned, more of a statement than a question. Caroline sighed and pursed her lips, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. But, without a word, the blonde vampire laced her arm through Lizzie's and exited the room with her daughter in tow. 

"She just wants to help," Josie defended gently.

"I know, but I wish I didn't need it," Penelope sat slouched, hands folded in between her legs. 

"You might not like it, I might not like it, but this can't happen, look at yourself, you were terrified, I've never seen you like that, and I don't want to, and that feeling can't be okay," Josie pleaded. "What even was that? What could scare you that much?" Josie asked from her bed. Penelope crisscrossed her legs across the room, her elbows rested on her knees as her hands covered her mouth. Penelope looked up at Josie with sad, wide eyes and sighed. 

"The past," Penelope croaked out, followed by Josie's breath hitching in her throat. The brunette turned her head to stare up at the wall as she bit her lip and blinked away tears. "I... I'm not a good person, Josie, I've done things that are _awful_ ," Penelope ran her hand through her short hair as she fought off tears. 

"No, no don't you do that," Josie choked out, turning to Penelope while shaking her head. "Don't act like you deserve this, you aren't evil, Penelope, no matter what you've done," Josie said, looking at Penelope softly despite every over pouring emotion. 

"Your mom and I were in Spain on yet another lead," Penelope choked out, looking at her fidgeting hands rather than towards Josie. "Uhm, we found out that the couple had been playing us the entire time, it had been weeks, almost a month, a month we could have been doing something beneficial," Penelope growled at the memory as her voice strained. "We realized what was happening and I-I lost it, cast a spell and killed everyone in the room, I didn't even realize what had happened until I saw Caroline on the ground," Penelope bit her lip and looked up at Josie with teary eyes. "When we confronted the couple, their two kids were in the room," Penelope explained further, and the brunette was struck with the realization of what Penelope was trying to say.

"That's what you saw, the family," Josie stated in understanding, and Penelope nodded as she sucked on her bottom lip. 

"I-I felt so guilty, not about the couple, but the kids were innocent, I dug their graves, I wouldn't let Caroline help, I... I didn't stop until I was done, even put in posts with their names on 'em..." Penelope explained. "That fucked me up in ways I can't... I-I was ready to die after that," Penelope let out a shaky breath. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Josie asked shakily. 

"I was ashamed, I felt like a monster, I was scared you'd find out and run in the opposite direction," Penelope shrugged. 

"From past experience, you should know that I couldn't run from you if I tried," Penelope looked at Josie with sad eyes. "I just want you to be okay," Josie pleaded. 

"Okay," Penelope agreed quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Come back to bed?" Josie pleaded, Penelope nodded and made her way across the room, Josie meeting her with a tight hug.

"Abslumnia," Penelope said quickly, and the light switched off as she crawled into bed behind Josie. 

The next day, Penelope was more cooperative. She, Josie, and Caroline met and discussed what to watch out for, and what to do when things got bad. After considering everything that could go wrong, Penelope and Josie left to go get some food. 

"So, am I gonna get my way and we pretend like we didn't just spend two hours talking about me dying, or are you going to be the little worrier I know and love?" Penelope asked before eating a forkful of food. 

"Since you don't want to talk about it right now, we won't, but you can expect the wildest worry wonder-fest when we do talk later," Josie promised, and Penelope smiled in gratitude. 

"No!" Penelope almost yelled when Josie was about to eat the forkful of various fruits. 

"What, is there a fly?" Josie looked at the fork in Penelope's outburst.

"No, but you were doing it wrong," Penelope teased.

"How can you eat fruit wrong?" Josie questioned as the raven-haired girl took her fork and speared a piece of strawberry, cantaloupe, and one of the cherry halves.

"Here," Penelope held out the fork to Josie's mouth, and the brunette ate the contents of the utensil. After chewing a bit, Josie's eyes widened in shock. 

"That's good," Josie exclaimed at the mixed flavour. 

"You wouldn't expect it, but one wrong piece and the taste isn't the same, gotta pair it up, you know?" Penelope smirked before returning to her own plate.

"I never would have thought-" Josie began while holding a hand over her mouth as she chewed. 

"What would you do without me?" Penelope smirked playfully, and Josie chuckled. The brunette wished that she could have just enjoyed the comment, instead of the lingering thought that she'll have to be without Penelope that hid in the back of her mind. 

"Just to clarify," Penelope spoke casually while taking a bite of food. Josie looked at the other girl while taking a drink of apple juice, waiting for her girlfriend to continue. "There isn't a fork stabbing into my hand right now, is there?"

Josie choked on the liquid and slammed the glass down. " _What!?_ " Josie hissed out hoarsely. 

Penelope pointed to her hand that was resting on the table, Josie only saw her hand, but Penelope saw a fork stabbing through the back of her bleeding hand. 

"Uh... no?" Josie croaked out, reaching out her hand and waving through the air where a fork could have possibly been protruding in Penelope's mind. "See?" Josie asked, and Penelope laughed while shaking her head, attention returning to her food.

"Hallucinations are proving to be a bitch," Penelope stated. "And apparently, our previous strategy isn't going to cut it... I guess the section is too decayed," Penelope acknowledged. 

"I hate that word," Josie said as she shivered slightly. With raised eyebrows, Penelope sighed and nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

"I wanna do stuff," Penelope said as she and Josie walked down the path in the woods. 

"What?" Josie asked. 

"Like work, you're lucky, your hexes 'n' curses thing can be turned into a legitimate class, you have things to do during the day, I want something like that," Penelope explained. 

"Oh? So now you wanna teach?" Josie questioned, and the raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. 

"No, but... I want to work, something to do," Penelope admired a tall willow as she spoke, Josie's attention being drawn to a bunch of thriving flowers. "Action has always suited me well... what would you say if I wanted to be a recruiter?" Josie took a deep breath at the question. 

"I wouldn't stop you, it's your decision," Josie admitted, "but are you sure it's smart to go out on your own? Especially travelling?" Penelope glanced to the ground, rubbing the thumb over Josie's. 

"I don't know, there are risks, but they'd be there anyway..." Penelope rationalized. 

"Honestly, I'll be scared about you getting hurt no matter what you do, so... if you want to help the school and go recruit students, I'll support you, just be... be careful," Josie pleaded. Penelope stopped walking and turned to face Josie with love-filled eyes. 

Cupping Josie's face with her hand, the witch kissed her girlfriend. "I will be, like really, I swear," Josie leaned down and initiated the next kiss, pulling away with a grateful smile. 

"Just don't go finding some other girl on the missions," Josie taunted, despite her full trust in Penelope.

"Bold of you to assume that you aren't the only person in my world," Penelope placed a kiss on Josie's cheek before leading her further down the path. 

Josie was relieved that they were able to enjoy the small things despite the horrific situation. Penelope was thankful that them being happy was possible no matter what was going on.

Because no matter how long it took, no matter how difficult, Penelope would do anything to see Josie smile.

The pair continued their walk, talking aimlessly about the various plants and wildlife, enjoying being in the presence of each other. After they got back to the school, both women showered, one of Josie's playlists running as they did. Josie grabbed her phone and returned to her room shortly after Penelope. Music was still playing as they got dressed. 

A reasonably slow song came on, and Penelope smirked mischievously. The witch snuck up behind her girlfriend and appeared in the dresser mirror. Josie had already changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, but she was bent over slightly, drying her hair with a towel. '

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Penelope raised an eyebrow at Josie's reflection, the brunette placed her towel down and took Penelope's hand. 

"M'lady? Really?" Josie asked as Penelope took the leading waltz position. With a step, the pair began dancing around the room., Josie laughed at the situation. Penelope placed one arm behind her back and spun Josie out, giving the brunette a wink once she was fully extended. "Nerd," Josie teased playfully as Penelope spun her back in. The shorter girl quickly switched hands and spun Josie out the other way. 

"You love it," Penelope said with a smirk once Josie was an arms reach away. Josie spun in, and her hand landed on Penelope's shoulder. 

"I do," Josie confirmed as they began the three-four count again. 

The song ended with Penelope dipping Josie, both girls beaming.

"You are a fine partner, madame," Penelope acknowledged as she bowed for Josie. 

"Only when I'm not stepping on the toes of my wonderful lead," Josie curtsied as the pair chuckled.

"You could step on someone's toes, and they would thank you," Penelope assured the brunette with a kiss. Josie rolled her eyes as she threw her arms around Penelope's neck. 

"I wish we could do more of this," Josie breathed out, eyes fluttering closed as she rested her forehead against Penelope's. "Not caring, forgetting about everything else," the brunette elaborated.

"We could, if you wanted," Penelope opened her eyes and glanced up at Josie's shut eyes.

"We can't," the siphoner opened her eyes with a sad sigh. "We don't care, you get hurt, I'm not okay with that," Josie argued. 

"What happened to making the most of it? Of enjoying what we can?" Penelope asked as Josie as the brunette pulled away. 

"That was before things got worse," Josie admitted lowly as she began to tidy up the top of the dresser, Penelope took a deep breath and nodded while biting her lip.

"I'm going to get worse either way, I thought we had accepted that?" Penelope's was soft, gentle. 

"Thinking it was going to be okay and actually living through it is different," Josie defended weakly.

"I know, but... wouldn't it be nice to try?" Penelope proposed hopefully. 

"But-"

"But nothing," Penelope approached and placed her hand on Josie's back. The brunette turned her head slightly to meet Penelope's gaze. "I'm here, I'm still breathing, and I love you, I'd say that's more than enough for me," Penelope paused and let Josie consider her point. "What about you?"

Penelope's question wasn't answered with words, but rather with a deep breath and a kiss. 

"Is there another option?" Josie muttered out as Penelope hugged her from the side.

"I wish there was," Penelope answered with a kiss to Josie's shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

Penelope and Josie both got bundled up after discovering that there would be a star shower that night. Josie went up to the attic to prepare their spot while Penelope went to get them some snacks. 

Josie was warming her hands with her knees when she heard the attic door open and close. Penelope began to climb the ladder despite her full hands and soon realized she'd need to change her method.

"Jose," Penelope strained while trying to balance the drinks in her hand. Josie appeared through their little hatch and Penelope reached out her freest hand. "Take that," Penelope rasped as Josie obeyed. Penelope used her free hand to climb the rest of the way out. 

"Lemme tell you, this shit has been like being high without the perks," the raven-haired woman attested as she tossed the back of pastries, snacks, and sweets onto the blanket next to Josie as she got comfortable herself. 

"Oh wait, skim milk, two extra spoonfuls of powder," Penelope declared while switching their cups. "You've always liked that better," the witch smiled proudly as she took a sip from the right cup. Josie laughed with a nod as Penelope pulled her knees to her chest. 

"Do you think we'll get a nice view?" Josie asked as she scooted into Penelope's side. 

"Well, you're the main attraction, so I'd say I have the best seat in the house," Penelope teased.

"Seriously," Josie knocked her shoulder into the other witch as her hands remained wrapped around the cup. 

"Well, I hope so, but for all I know I'll start seeing shit like I'm on mushrooms and you'll just be left with the blank canvas," Penelope smirked as Josie rolled her eyes in an attempt to be irritated. 

"I'm dating a child, an actual child," Josie smiled at her cup as if it were the item she was talking to. 

"Yeah, you scored big," Penelope threw her arm over Josie's huddled form and squeezed her in a half hug. Penelope relaxed her arm around Josie's shoulders but didn't pull away. 

After a while of waiting and watching the sky completely darken, both women had taken to laying down on their blanket, Penelope's arm around Josie as the brunette curled into her. 

"Look," Penelope suddenly declared as streaks of light began to fall across the sky. The pessimist in her wanted to bring up that one of those stars might be large enough that they could actually make contact with earth, causing mass destruction. But any negative thoughts were washed away as Penelope saw the glint in Josie's eyes, how her entire face seemed to brighten. 

"It was beautiful," Josie whispered to the sky as Penelope gazed at her. 

"It was," Penelope agreed, still not taking her eyes off of the happy brunette. 

Neither girl made any attempt to move from where they were curled up together despite the nip of the cold air.

"Do you believe in alternate realities? Like multiple universes with the same people but different stories?" Josie asked after the pair had been stargazing a while. 

"Well, considering we're witches and your coven used to create prison worlds, I wouldn't say it's far-fetched," Penelope admitted. 

"Do you think that there's one where we're happy?" Josie asked, earning a confused look and a furrowed brow from Penelope. 

"I'd say we're pretty happy in the here and now, Jojo," the witch replied automatically. 

"Not like that, you know what I mean," Josie turned to look at the other woman. "Like do you think we have a happy ending, ever?" 

Penelope smiled sadly, "I hope so, but I think we could make this a happy ending if we tried hard enough," the witch suggested optimistically. 

"No..." Josie replied quietly. "There's no good way that this story ends well... not in our lifetime," Josie sighed and buried her head in the crook of Penelope's neck, wrapping her arms tighter around the witch laying on her back. 

"Should we go in?" Penelope asked, moving her head slightly in an attempt to see Josie's face. The tired witch shook her head with an incomprehensible mumble. Penelope decided that there was no rush and that they could stay in their spot a little longer. 

Penelope didn't plan on dozing off, but when she next opened her eyes, the sun was rising, and the blanket had gone from under them to surrounding the pair like a burrito.

"Holy shit," Penelope laughed slightly as she sat up, running her hand through her hair to push it back. "Josie, Jo, it's time to get up," Penelope coaxed while gently shaking the woman. 

Josie groaned and rolled away from Penelope, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. Penelope huffed out an amused laugh and began to gather their things from the night before. She was in the attic, dealing with their garbage when she heard something land repeatedly on the floor. The witch immediately realized that it had begun to rain, so she ascended the latter while laughing. 

"Josie!" Penelope teased as the rain started to get her wet. "So you're not even going to let the rain wake you up?" Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow at Josie's sour face. 

"No," Josie grumbled, earning another laugh from Penelope, who was becoming increasingly damper.

"Josie, I'm taking the blanket," Penelope threatened. 

Josie mumbled a short and protective "No." in response.

"I'm taking it," Penelope warned with her hands already on the fabric. "In 3... 2..." Penelope took a deep breath as her hold tightened. 

"No!" Josie pleaded as Penelope unrolled the brunette from her moist cacoon. 

"Yes!" Penelope echoed while throwing the blanket through the hatch.

Josie stumbled up, still tired but Penelope just laughed at this anti-waking-up version of Josie. "What time is it even?" Josie asked sleepily, completely ignoring the rain. 

"Probably six-ish," Penelope assumed. 

"It should be a crime to wake up at this hour," Josie muttered, earning a chuckle from the other witch. 

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I thought you might prefer a hot shower, maybe indoors?" Penelope asked as she lifted her hands up to point out the rain.

"I was happily sleeping, sky tears or not," Josie muttered grouchily, and Penelope laughed while pulling her girlfriend closer with one arm. The other hand found it's place on the side of Josie's head as she pulled the woman in for a kiss.

"We're both going to get pneumonia," Josie mumbled after pulling away. 

"And whose fault is that?" Penelope raised an eyebrow condescendingly. 

"Yours, you aren't persuasive enough," Josie spoke over the sound of the falling rain. 

"Sure thing, dear," Penelope pulled Josie in for another kiss, well aware that it would brighten her mood. "Inside we go?" Penelope proposed, motioning towards the open hatch. 

"If we must," Josie faked irritation as she followed the raven-haired woman into the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually listened to -mostly- happy music while writing this! Is it too obvious???
> 
> Was the change of tone alright? Enjoyable? Or was it misplaced and horrid? Fluff/joy just shouldn't exist lol, should just be pain and suffering 24/7
> 
> Warning: Next chapter is... fun *laughs evilly*


	8. Collumeretur Morderet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, surprise!
> 
> I feel like have chosen to return at the worst possible time (the fandom has died a little), and anyone holding onto this fic has probably given up on it especially. But here it is anyway, chapter 8.
> 
> I also realize now tribrid shouldn't be capitalized but I did it too much this chapter so I just... did it.

Penelope walked onto the front porch of the school. Once outside, she took a deep breath while basking in the shade as her eyes were met with the glaring sun. While looking out to Salvatore's garden, she walked along the porch, still breathing deeply. On the ground, standing rigidly and facing the front gates, was Hope. Penelope stayed quiet and watched the Tribrid move her fingers, curling each one in before extending them and repeating. 

Penelope furrowed her brow and continued to silently observe Hope. The redhead began to pace, still moving her fingers rapidly before returning to her original stance, eyes never leaving the direction of the school gates. 

"What's with the hyperactivity?" The witch asked, squinting quizzically at Hope. 

"I have a bad feeling," Hope replied, fingers still curling as she squinted to block some of the morning sun's bright glare. The gates remained calm, no one visible on either side. 

"What kind of bad?" Penelope called out, aware that Hope had her own twisted spidey sense.

"Like when Landon went missing bad, Triad attack bad," Penelope walked down the stairs and made her way to Hope's side, looking off at the gates.

"Well then, we better keep an eye out," Penelope turned to Hope supportively. The witch dragged the tribrid up to the porch where they could at least somewhat relax. 

"You getting out of shape or something?" Hope finally asked after Penelope inhaled and blew out awkwardly. 

"It reminds me of smoking, at least the form," Penelope admitted, hands folded against the railing. 

"I'm so glad I never got into that shit," the tribrid claimed.

"Part of me can't help but wonder if it was bad habits that caused this," Penelope motioned to her head. "If I grew a bad batch of weed, mispronounced a spell, if it was the weed and the underage drinking and the cigarettes... just can't help but think," Penelope thrummed her thumbs against her folded hands and Hope couldn't help but feel sorry for the witch. 

"You can't blame yourself, especially when you aren't positive, there's not enough time for that," Hope defended on Penelope's behalf. 

"Just like you aren't responsible for the protection of everyone in your life," Penelope asked pointedly, turning to face Hope slightly with a raised eyebrow. 

"Okay, not fair, there is a clear correlation between people I love and getting hurt."

"Lizzie's going to be alright, she's tough, no matter how much I used to wish she wasn't," Penelope admitted. Hope inhaled and glanced at Penelope.

"But what about you?" Hope asked. Penelope would have done a spit take if she had been drinking anything. 

"Okay, now that's crazy, you can't blame yourself for me getting sick, for my choice to save Josie and Lizzie, there isn't enough time for _that_." Penelope echoed Hope's words. 

"It doesn't change how I feel. I've lost too many people and believe it or not, I give a shit about you, so it pisses me off that I can't do anything, and it'll piss me off until the day I die," Hope explained, and Penelope nodded in understanding. 

"Fair enough, Wolfy." Penelope squinted as she looked at the gate, trying to avoid any excess light in fear of a migraine. 

"There you are," the pair turned around to see Josie exit from the school. The brunette walked up next to Penelope and kissed the woman on the forehead with a smile.

"Want to get breakfast?" Josie asked warmly, and the witch stuttered as she looked between Josie and Hope. 

"Go ahead lovebirds, I'll hold the fort," Hope encouraged, and after some brief hesitation, Penelope smiled and went inside with Josie.

"What was that all about?" The siphoner asked, arm laced with Penelope's.

"I'll let you know while we're eating," Penelope assured as they walked towards the cafeteria.

Penelope and Josie quickly gathered their plates and found a place to sit in the teacher's lounge. 

"So what were you and Hope up to?" Josie asked with peaked curiosity. 

"She said she had a bad feeling kind of thing. I said I'd stick around." Penelope elaborated. 

"Now I feel bad for pulling you away," Josie admitted as she took a bite.

"Don't. We're close, but you know Hope and I are better in small doses. Besides, I have a pretty long to-do list today, so I needed to be pulled away."

"Am I on that to-do list?" Josie asked with a smirk, Penelope couldn't help but be a little offended that her line was stolen.

"Well, you could be, depends on whether or not I get through the rest of it," Penelope replied, poker face still intact as Josie stood from her chair. The brunette dragged her finger along the table as she neared the raven-haired girl. 

"Shouldn't I be a top priority?" Josie teased as she stood behind the seated witch, casually snaking her arms around Penelope's neck. 

"Well," Penelope mocked contemplation. "I'm sure it could be arranged if you made a bit of a stronger case," Penelope smirked as she tilted her head back to meet Josie's gaze next to her. Bending a little more, Josie met Penelope's lips in a gentle kiss. Penelope dropped her fork and instead used her hand to cradle Josie's face.

"Room?" Josie asked as she pulled away for air. 

"Oh, hell yeah," Penelope met Josie's lips for another kiss before standing and allowing the brunette to lead her down the corridors of the school. 

Hope continued to keep a constant watch on the school gates, hoping that if any invasive forces came in, they wouldn't go through the woods, but she knew it was a possibility.

She also knew that there was a possibility that she was worried about nothing. 

After a little while longer, Hope suddenly heard yelling and laughing. The yelling did not sound like the excited type. Hope raced down the steps and rounded the corner towards where she taught her self-defence class.

"Travis put me down!" The yelling was coming from some of the newer wolves in the school. One of them being a kid named Josh, who had quickly created a reasonably negative reputation for himself and his friend group. Hope was well aware he was somewhat of a bully, particularly to the witch he was currently yelling at, the witch who was using magic to suspend the werewolves about ten feet in the air. "Put me down, or I'll fucking snap your neck, I swear to god!" 

"I'll put you down, it's what you're supposed to do with bad dogs," Travis was fighting off tears. Hope noticed that he was covered in dirt, and was missing a shoe.

"You piece of shit!" One of the other wolves growled, currently floating upside down.

"Hey!" Hope called out a warning, but the witch didn't move.

"Ms. Mikaelson, make him stop!" Another wolf begged as Josh struggled to keep upright. 

"What's going on, Travis, talk to me," Hope pleaded as she cautiously approached the straining witch. 

"They don't stop. They'll never stop..." Travis' vague answer came through gritted teeth.

"What did they do?" Hope continued carefully, not wanting to scare the boy or push him any further. 

"They paid Valerie to make a sleeping spell, they drugged me, I woke up underground! Choking on dirt as I tried to get out." His voice raised despite his efforts to fight off all of his current emotions.

"Nothing excuses that, and I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop them, but this isn't how we fix the problem, we need to tell Professor Saltzman. Don't give them the easy out, make them live with what they've done," Travis' lip quivered as Hope spoke. After a moment of consideration, he swept his hand down, and the wolf pack fell to the ground. 

"I'm gonna kill you," Josh scrambled up and charged Travis, just for Hope to reach out an arm and grab his shirt collar. 

"Don't-" Hope scolded before reaching out her other arm and grabbing one of the others by the ear as they tried to run. "-even try it."

Hope escorted the group to the front entrance, still holding on to Josh and the younger runner. She walked up the stairs before pushing them through the open door. She gave one more glance to the school gates before sighing and entering the school. 

Josie and Penelope were cuddling in their room, talking about whatever came up.

"The book was better," Penelope declared as soon as Josie asked whether or not Penelope had seen a movie that Lizzie had brought up a few days prior.

"Have you seen it?" Josie asked, and Penelope looked down to the girl resting on her collar bone with a smirk. 

"No, what kind of heathen do you think I am? The answer is always the same, except for Lord of the Rings, but that's a nerd thing anyway." Josie couldn't help but laugh as she traced patterns on Penelope's chest. 

"As if you aren't the biggest bookworm in the country," Josie placed a kiss on Penelope's collar bone, feeling the woman's chest rise from her scoff. 

"Being an avid reader isn't the same as being a nerd, I would never stoop to that level," Penelope defended.

"Yeah, sure thing Ironman," Penelope's gaze instantly hardened. 

"Who told? Was it MG? Hope? Oh, of course, it was MG, I'm going to kill him!" Penelope sat up as Josie laughed.

"I overheard you and Hope talking about a binge-watch once, it doesn't matter, I think it's cute that my girlfriend likes superheroes," Josie teased as she pulled Penelope back. 

"I'm not a nerd," Penelope defended desperately.

"Yes you are, but you're my nerd, so is it really that bad?" Josie asked with a nose scrunch that made Penelope's heart melt. 

"Yes," Penelope stated matter-of-factly with wide eyes, mocking terror. 

"Not only are you a nerd, but you're also cute too," Josie teased further. 

"Not as cute as you are," Penelope softened quickly to place a kiss on Josie's forehead. "But call me nerd one more time, and there won't be any ''cute'' left to admire," Penelope warned lightly. 

"Alright," Josie drawled out before meeting Penelope for a kiss. 

"Would you say that a milkshake would make up for it?" Josie asked. 

"I'd say we need to drink less of that crap," Penelope replied. "But I'd also ask why I don't already have one in my hand," Penelope smirked, and Josie tore off the sheets.

"Toss me a top," Penelope requested as she pulled on her pants. Moments later, she was met with a white fabric hitting her in the head.

"Rude," Penelope spoke jokingly as Josie smirked. It took her a moment to realize her mistake. "Sorry, please and thank you," Penelope finally said it as she buttoned up her pants. 

Penelope found herself getting lost in Josie as the brunette got dressed. Penelope did the last button of the short-sleeved shirt as she continued to stare at Josie's profile. As an excuse to keep staring, Penelope rolled up the short sleeves mindlessly.

"What?" Josie asked with a smile as she pulled on a plain t-shirt. 

"You really are beautiful," Penelope admitted warmly, eyes glowing as Josie pulled on a black cardigan.

"Are you high?" Josie couldn't help but ask.

"No, just appreciating the small things," Penelope wrapped an arm around Josie's waist and pulled the girl into a kiss. The witch's grasp moved from Josie's waist to her hand, and the pair left the room.

While they walked down the hall, they noticed that Lizzie was walking towards her and Hope's room. The blonde was clad in a white robe with a towel turban around her hair. 

"Would the Anti-Christ like a milkshake?" Penelope asked the blonde. 

"I don't know, would you?" Lizzie retorted quickly, entering her room and closing the door.

"She didn't answer."

"The answer is always yes," Josie whispered as if it were a secret, and Penelope smirked as Josie laced her arm through her's.

The couple bought four shakes, taking liberty in getting one for Hope as well and made their way back to deliver the sweet treats before enjoying their own.

"So, six days are left of the break, right?" Josie hummed in the affirmative. "We should do something before it's over, maybe take a road trip or something," Penelope proposed, and Josie closed her eyes to envision Penelope behind the steering wheel, arm out the window as her hair tosses slightly from the wind. Music blaring as they sing, pulling over for a photoshoot before Josie would remove Penelope's aviator sunglasses to look in those beautiful eyes and kiss her.

"That'd be nice," Josie confirmed as she opened her eyes and continued to walk. They were smiling widely as their hands swung between them. "Do you think Hope will be okay with strawberry?"

"Well, knowing the edgy miracle girl, she'll probably say she prefers vanilla or some-" the raven-haired girl was cut off by a loud slam from the entrance. Josie and Penelope both ducked due to instinct, Penelope placing a protective hand on Josie's back as she snapped her view to the source of the sound.

"-Shit," Penelope muttered as she saw the front doors wide open, one swinging due to being half off its hinges. Quickly, a group of armed men rushed in, scanning the area.

"You see this too, right?" Penelope asked lightly, hand on Josie's shoulder as one of the intruders spotted them. The wide-eyed brunette nodded quickly, it was all the confirmation Penelope needed. "Circa latus, Tatem prope."

Her incantation ended as the man fired his gun, the women disappeared as if being sucked from reality. They popped in Lizzie's room, stumbling from the teleportation. Josie ended up dropping the tray of milkshakes as she recovered from the unexpected travel. Penelope immediately took to warding the room. 

"What the hell, Jo! That'll never wash out," Lizzie attacked while Josie grabbed her bearings. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but... people are in the school... it's like Triad all over again," Josie declared quickly.

"We need to tell Dad!" Lizzie prompted quickly. 

"I-I know," Josie agreed, causing Penelope to break her focus.

"You've got to be kidding. Those guys could be hunters, or worse, and you want to go out there?" Penelope confirmed in disbelief. "It's spring break, most students are gone, your Dad's office is warded, and it'll be better if everyone just hides," Penelope attempted to convince the stubborn twins.

"Penelope, we have to," Josie pleaded, and Penelope inhaled sharply. "This isn't the time to worry about ourselves."

"Don't fucking die on me, Saltzman," Penelope begged before taking down the half-completed ward and glancing out the door.

"Magna Resonare, surdus hominibus," Penelope spoke suddenly as Josie and Lizzie continued on.

"Dear students and faculty, please barricade yourselves in the nearest room available and prepare to kick ass due to a sudden intrusion by a group of assholes. Once again, remain hidden and only attack if you are in danger. Do not hesitate to slaughter anyone unfamiliar. And if approaching anyone who may be a part of the school, use the code word Stallions if you're a friendly reply with stampede. Thank you for listening." 

Penelope muttered out a counterspell as Lizzie and Josie glared. "Now they know everything, great." The blonde snapped angrily at the realization Penelope had made the announcement to everyone in the school

"No, you dumbass, I made sure humans couldn't hear it."

"That means Dad didn't hear it," Josie whispered immediately.

"Caroline is probably with him, or a student. He'll be okay." Penelope tried to promise as Lizzie continued down the hall cautiously, keeping an eye out for Hope.

"We don't know that, Pen," Josie argued. Penelope opened her mouth, but Lizzie was the one to speak.

"Guys! Save the heart to heart for later and keep up," Lizzie hissed, and Penelope closed her mouth, her comment dying on her tongue.

The three made their way down the hall, and Lizzie was the first to turn the corner. The blonde shot up straight eyes wide at the pistol pointed at her. In a hurry, Josie's hand found a place on the wall, and her other hand shot up to create a line between Lizzie and the gun. 

"Obicera," Josie spoke the incantation quickly, still siphoning power as the spell materialized with a sudden, transparent glow. 

Penelope aimed her own hand at the man and stared intensely as she gathered the strength for the spell.

"Collumeretur morderet." Penelope hissed out through gritted teeth, using far too much energy for the dark spell.

"Penelope!" Josie yelled in protest before the man's neck spun around, an audible crack emanating in the process. The man dropped dead, and Josie lowered the shield spell while looking at Penelope in horror.

"I wasn't about to give him the chance to hurt us, or anyone else." The witch defended her actions before Josie pulled her into a hug.

"You shouldn't do dark magic in your condition, it could hurt you," Josie whispered as she squeezed Penelope tightly.

"I know," Penelope agreed with a sigh of relief before Josie pulled away and met Lizzie. The three girls sprinted down the halls to get to Alaric's office before anyone else could get close.

Another person in swat gear approached, gun aimed. Josie lifted her hand, but Penelope reacted faster, with the same spell, she sent the man crumpling to the ground. 

"We literally just talked about this!" Josie hissed. Tell me if you start getting drowsy." Josie commanded as Lizzie pounded on Alaric's office doors.

"Dad let us in!" Lizzie hissed in a loud whisper. While Lizzie tried to get in, Penelope watched Josie go to the fallen man and take a radio off of his belt. 

"Saltzman, I am not dying out here because you were too hesitant to open a door," Penelope warned Alaric.

"Jesus Christ, you two." Josie placed her hand on the wall before speaking an incantation that burst the doors open. 

The three girls were met with Alaric's crossbow and Hope's hands raised in the offensive. 

"Dad!" Lizzie scolded far too loudly. 

"Why didn't you use the knockers! We could have killed you!" Alaric declared as Josie shut the doors of the office. Hope's hands fell as she took a relieved breath. 

"We thought yelling at you would suffice," Penelope defended. 

"The room is soundproof you goddamn idiots," Hope vented, stressed out by the situation. "I heard your announcement, I hoped you guys had made it out," Hope admitted lowly, Penelope shook her head while catching her breath. "Smart move by the way," at the Tribrid's praise, Penelope raised her eyebrows in a ''sort of'' manner.

"But what are we going to do about the rest of the school?" Josie asked, eyes glued on the doors. "The students need us, we need to get to them."

"We will, we just need to prepare, we don't know what they have, we don't know why they're here, and we don't know how they found out about us. Before doing anything, we need to take preventative measures to make sure no one gets hurt."

Penelope took a deep breath. "They have guns, I don't know what they're loaded with, but they have guns. I'm pretty sure they're human too," Penelope disclosed while playing with the hem of her shirt. "Where's Caroline?" 

"In town, talking to a possible new student." Alaric sighed. "Thankfully, the family didn't want to come to the school for the interview." 

"Maybe we should make sure there's still a school left for the kid to go to? How does that sound?" Hope asked Alaric, nearly as antsy as Josie to go help the students, especially while knowing that Travis and the others likely hadn't gotten back to their dorms before the attack. 

"Alright, alright, keep your eyes open, don't go anywhere alone, the mission is to clear these intruders from the school, no matter what, look out for each other and do whatever it takes to make sure the students are safe. Understand?" The women all nodded while Alaric took a deep breath. "Good luck," He grabbed his crossbow, a knife, and a loaded pistol, just in case.

"You go with Hope, I'll go with Lizzie?" Josie asked Penelope tentatively, and the witch nodded before pulling Josie in for a kiss.

"Stay safe," Penelope begged with love-filled eyes, caressing Josie's cheek.

"You too," Josie kissed Penelope again, pulling away and tracing the woman's scar with her thumb before letting go completely. 

"You girls check the right branch upstairs, Hope and Penelope go left upstairs, I'll cover the bottom floor," Alaric ordered before opening the door and checking the surroundings. 

"Dad, wait," Josie handed him the radio. "I grabbed it from one of them, if you're going to be alone, you'll need it more than us." Alaric smiled tensely and gave Josie a curt nod in appreciation. "Be careful."

Alaric kissed her forehead gently and gave the brunette half a hug. "You too, girls." He raised his crossbow and turned left while the rest of them went right, towards the grand staircase. 

the four of them climbed the first set of stairs, before splitting into two and walking up their respective sides of the split stairs. 

Hope and Penelope crept along the corridor, checking doors to make sure they were locked. They made it four doors down before Penelope checked a door that creaked open.

Hope looked at Penelope with wide eyes and braced herself for whatever was behind the door. Carefully, the witch gently pushed the door open to reveal an empty room. It was torn apart, a picture frame broken on the floor, a chair turned over, the bedpost had scratches on it as though someone had been holding onto it for dear life, and overall it was a concerning sight to see. 

"Where could they be?" Penelope shrugged sadly at Hope's question. "We could have done something sooner, I knew something was going to happen, I should-"

"Stop. Just stop, what's done is done, guilt isn't going to get us anywhere right now, 'kay? So bottle it up and angst later, right now let's do what we can, which is keep looking and kick some human ass." Penelope scolded, not wanting to hear the self-pity sob story. She had done the same in the early days of looking for a cure, she felt guilty after every failure, she would scold herself for not doing something different instead of taking a mental note to change her ways, to not screw up in the future.

"Okay." Hope nodded and took a deep breath before they continued. For the number of men Penelope had watched charge into the building, she was surprised by their lack of confrontation so far.

Penelope realized she thought too soon when Hope turned the corner and was nearly met with four bullets to the head. Luckily the Tribrid jumped back around the corner and pressed against the wall that they couldn't make contact with. 

"You or me?" Hope asked breathlessly, hair tousled as she looked at Penelope frantically. 

"You're the miracle child, Mikaelson," Penelope declared with her hands up in surrender, pretending as though she didn't still need time to recover. Hope jumped on the balls of her feet to pump herself up, thinking of the right spell to use. After a moment, the Tribrid peeked around the corner.

"Congelio," Hope shot her palms out, and four of the intruders froze in place, frost forming on them. "That seemed to do the trick," Hope applauded herself while emerging fully to see her handiwork. Penelope peered from around the corner and nodded in approval. 

"Not quite my style, but good work Mikaelson." Penelope continued down the hallway cautiously. "They have silencers on the guns... if Josie and Lizzie came across them we wouldn't hear it," Penelope noted sadly. Her eyes were pulled from the weapons when Hope placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"They're tough, the toughest, don't worry." Penelope nodded in understanding, she was only worried about getting back to Josie in one piece. 

"I'll always worry," Penelope admitted with a smirk. They continued their search. 

Hope tried to turn the handle to yet another locked door, only this time she and Penelope heard a muffled yell from behind the door.

Penelope tried the handle this time, jiggling it as if it would make a difference. "Stallions?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Try coming in here again, I dare you." It was a man's voice, an adult. 

"Who the hell are you?" Penelope asked angrily, still trying to open the door. 

"All you need to know is that I wouldn't try to open the door if I were you, there are three students in here being held at gunpoint, your interference may get them killed." The man replied. 

"At least tell us why you're here, asshole!" Penelope continued to move the handle. 

"Pen, stop, it's locked, and it's not like you could break down the door right now."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? We can't Alohomora this shit!"

"Because this isn't Harry Potter, back up," Hope whispered. 

"Patefcio," Hope murmured the spell, and nothing appeared to have changed. "I'll open the door, you go for it," Hope mouthed, before placing her hand on the doorknob. One... two... three...

Penelope's hands were stiff as she cast the spell. "Ortus volant!" She raised her arms up, making the four men hit the ceiling with a thud. She pushed her arms outward, and the men all flew into the walls. Energy still focused on the four men, Penelope closed her eyes. "Collumeretur Morderet." With a sharp twist of her wrists, the heads of the unconscious men all turned 180 degrees. The witch took a deep breath as she made sure no one else was in the room other than the tied up children. Hope wasted no time in untying the gags and working on releasing the students. 

"The turret, they got a bunch of us and brought them to the turret, they're hunters." One of the students explained frantically. Penelope nodded in understanding as Hope finished untying the last girl. 

"Alright, stay in here, lock the door, make sure no one can get a good hit at you from the window, don't come out no matter what," Hope ordered while Penelope started to mutter to herself in the corner of the room. The witch's tense stance raised concern from the Tribrid. 

"Penelope?" Hope asked, approaching cautiously, only to have her arm gripped tightly by Penelope. After a few more moments, Penelope stumbled towards Hope slightly. 

"I-I can't reach them... I'm not strong enough right now," Penelope admitted while trying to get her footing. 

"Okay, don't worry, we'll finish looking, then we'll go find the others, tell them what's going on." Hope brought Penelope out of the room and closed the door behind her. "Are you okay? Because if you've overexerted yourself, you need to stay safe too, get somewhere where you can rest." Hope encouraged, only to earn a death glare from Penelope. 

"I'm fine," Penelope's words were laced with venom, trying to be angry with Hope's reasonably placed doubt. She wasn't fine, and she had overexerted herself by a lot. She needed to rest, she needed a healing session with Caroline if she had any hope of coming out of the day somewhat alright. But she wasn't about to give up, not when the school was in trouble, not when her staying out of it could get Josie hurt. 

Hope and Penelope continued to search their section of the school, and they were nearing the final rooms, closing towards the entrance of the attic. 

They were two doors down when Penelope saw it. 

"Shit," the witch breathed, earning a confused look from Hope. "Shit-"

"What is it?" 

"Shitshitshitshitshit, shit!" Penelope neared the attic door slightly to make sure. "We need to go, right now."

"Why?" Hope asked, brow furrowed. 

"Because I locked that door shut magically years ago, only Josie and I are supposed to be able to open it-"

Penelope was cut off by something being thrown from the attic. A small grey ball landed on the ground and neared their feet. Penelope and Hope began to run, the ball exploding and releasing enough smoke to fill the majority of the hall. 

Hope and Penelope were met with a coughing fit as bullets were shot at them through the smoke. The two pulled each other through the corridor, they zigzagged along and ducked at times, they made it past the smoke when a second bomb hit the wall in front of them. 

It exploded, and neither Hope or Penelope could keep their eyes open as they ran through the smoke. "Damnit." Penelope coughed out as the two women turned a corner and started to run faster, still listening to the grenades going off. They were nearing the stairs when one of the bombs landed and fired shrapnel everywhere, a piece of metal sticking in Hope's leg. As they ran, they saw Lizzie and Josie running from a similar assault. Due to her injury, Hope threw herself into an open storage room, while Penelope's main focus was getting away from the smoke. She had to quit for a reason, yet she had probably just inhaled more smoke in five minutes than her entire life previously.

Penelope found herself grabbing the handrail in between the split staircases and jumping down to the platform. She expected to see Josie run down the other stairs, not a clearly rattled Lizzie. 

"She followed Hope," Lizzie rasped through heavy panting. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" The blonde asked in horror.

"Well, you're going to start by siphoning," Penelope held out her hand for Lizzie to grab.

"No, no offence, Satan but you don't look so hot, and I'd rather not get a magical STD," Lizzie wasn't trying to be difficult or rude, she was just terrified, and insults were her way of coping, something Penelope could admittedly relate to. 

"Now isn't the fucking time, Lizzie. You aren't going to get what you need from the goddamn walls, you need to protect Josie, you need to help the school because I can't, so can you just do this, please?" Lizzie bit her lip, Penelope looked like she could barely hold a feather, let alone give Lizzie enough power to go through the rest of the day. 

But it was all in the eyes. The wild and fierce determination within Penelope's hazel orbs. The look that broke Caroline into allowing Penelope to help her, the look that prevented Hope from stopping Penelope from fighting, the look that was about to make Lizzie let her do something stupid. It was her eyes that made Penelope Park look invincible even in her lowest moments. 

Lizzie let out a stubborn sigh before clamping her hand on Penelope's. The raven-haired witch squirmed from the pain that the siphoning was causing, but Lizzie didn't dare stop until she was almost at a full charge. 

"You're good?" She asked, and Penelope nodded, even though she looked like hell frozen over. 

"Peachy, you?" Lizzie nodded in the affirmative. "Okay, follow me, I'll give you an opening, get to Hope and Josie." Penelope waited briefly before pushing herself away from the wall and creeping up the left staircase, trying to avoid any shrapnel from the bombs and the spells Josie and Hope were using to defend themselves. 

Low to the ground, Penelope took a deep breath before standing fully at the top of the stairs. "Prohibere purifico!" Penelope shot her arms out from her sides, palms facing out and fingers pointing towards the floor. The smoke split in front of Penelope and bellowed into itself. Once the smoke cleared entirely, it was evident that the hunters had been frozen in place, so was a shrapnel bomb that was in mid-explosion.

Lizzie ran past Penelope, towards the janitor's closet. 

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked as she saw Hope's bleeding leg, the tribrid nodded as she pulled the metal shard out. 

"A little help here?" Penelope asked as she fell to her knees, trying to maintain the spell. Josie exited the closet and turned towards the men closest to Penelope. 

"Somnum aeternum," Josie spoke calmly, and the men fell from the effects of Penelope's spell to the effects of Josie's, falling to the ground. Josie repeated the incantation to the men on the other side, while Lizzie dealt with the shrapnel bomb. Once her spell had been broken fully, Penelope's hands threw themselves to the ground as she let out a ragged breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Josie rushed next to Penelope to comfort her.

"What did you do?" Josie asked, her voice laced with concern rather than malice. "What did you let her do!?" There was the malice, directed at Hope. 

"She couldn't have stopped me if she wanted to," Penelope defended weakly, a hand on Josie's shoulder.

"You should have been more careful," Josie scolded sweetly, pulling Penelope into a sweet embrace.

"There are more hunters," Hope interrupted. "They managed to grab some students. Apparently, they're being held at the turret." 

"Why go out of the way to corral the students?" Lizzie asked. 

"Mass execution?" Penelope rasped from her place in Josie's arms. 

"Perfect," Hope breathed out, eyes wide with stress. 

"What's the plan, Penelope can't go out into a war zone like this, and we have no clue what they have to use against us," Josie asked, stroking Penelope's hair mindlessly as she spoke. 

"And I don't about the rest of you, but I sure as hell didn't expect freaking little metal grenades." Lizzie reminded. 

The conversation was interrupted by a grunt from downstairs. The four women all turned their attention to the foyer, just to see Alaric stumbling backwards from the hall, a hunter trying to choke him from behind. 

"Dad!" Josie moved carefully to not bother Penelope and was running down to Alaric's aid in moments. Alaric backed up into the wall and slammed the hunter into it repeatedly in an attempt to make the hunter fall, but his grip would not lessen. 

Josie jumped the last few steps and raised her hand towards the man. "Cado," The hunter was torn from Alaric's body, being thrown to the floor. If Josie didn't end the spell, the hunter would probably be sent through the floorboards. 

Alaric took a boot to the man's head, knocking him out after a few strikes. The ex-hunter hugged his daughter tightly. 

"There are more, I didn't even get to them all." 

"Yeah well there are more at the turret too, and they have students," Penelope declared from where she sat on the stairs. 

"Then we need to go, now." 

"No, there are more hunters here too, we can't just leave the school," Penelope argued. 

"Fine then, Hope, Josie, come with me to the turret-"

"No, Dad, I'm coming with you too," Lizzie declared as she descended the stairs. 

"... Alright then," Alaric looked up to the top of the stairs where Hope and Penelope were. "Will you two be alright to take care of things here?" Penelope nodded at the question. "Then let's go." Alaric exited the building, Lizzie behind him. Josie took a moment to point to Hope. 

"Keep her safe," Josie demanded, and Hope didn't even consider disobeying the orders. 

"I will," Hope assured and Penelope raised an eyebrow with a huff. 

"Good luck with that," the witch teased after Josie left, pulling herself up. "So what's the game plan? go through the whole school then take care of them or deal with the people we already came across?" Penelope motioned down the hallways where several sleeping hunters were sprawled. 

"Both," Hope smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye. "what did you cast to keep the humans from hearing your warning?"

"Surdus hominibus, why?"

"Stallions stampede," Hope declared and it dawned on Penelope. The Tribrid turned towards the stairs, took a deep breath and cast the spell.

"STALLIONS!" Penelope called out. They waited for a reply. 

There were two, one from a sheepish student who had been in a locked room. "Stampede?" They asked quietly, not positive the threat was gone.

The next reply came from the students who had been saved by Hope and Penelope, they turned the corner and yelled the battle cry. 

"Hope dropped the spell. "Okay, the upstairs is clear, the hunters are all... well, here. But they're only sleeping. We need you to get other students, whoever is left up here, and take the hunters to the cells and disarm them. But do not wander around downstairs, Ms. Park and I are going to get rid of the hunters down there. After you're done, get back in your rooms and lock the doors, spread the word, move fast." Hope was in teacher mode, the school and the students still there was the top priority. 

One of the boys nodded, while the shy student acted right away, going down the halls and knocking on doors, the boys following. 

"Nice," Penelope praised as the two walked down the stairs. Hope smiled proudly as they began their search. "Alaric came from this way, so he probably finished looking through the other side of the school.

"Hope so," Hope replied quietly, glaring at Penelope when the witch held back a laugh. It was while looking at Penelope that Hope realized how pale she was, and how heavily she moved. The way she was acting would be enough to fool anyone, but Penelope didn't look well at all. 

"Be careful, okay? Keep an eye out?" Penelope nodded in agreement as they continued. 

Since exploring downstairs, they found five living hunters total, and Hope had taken them all down quite quickly. They decided to leave them alone until they knew that it was completely safe.

"Gym was clear," Penelope announced as the two returned to their meet up point. "Cafeteria and teacher's lounge is all that's left," they walked down the hall, ready for anyone who would come their way.

"You want to do to the cafeteria?" Penelope asked as they stood outside the teacher's lounge.

"Meet you there," with that the tribrid was gone. Penelope opened the door skeptically, looking the room over quickly before realizing that no one was there. Most of the teachers were probably on vacation themselves, enjoying the remnants of spring break. The only problem was that there was less manpower for situations like these. With a relieved sigh, Penelope turned to leave the room. 

This situation reminded her of the nest of vampires she and Caroline had stumbled upon a few months after working together. Creeping around, trying not to get killed. Penelope noted that she had been too cocky then, and too naive at the same time. She made every mistake she could, and it nearly got her killed, it did get Caroline's neck snapped. 

Things were simpler then, there was always a goal, something to focus on, instead of the mindless biding of time that she was doing now. 

She was thrown out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her head, hands in the position to break her neck. Instinctively, Penelope shot her foot backwards, luckily landing a nice hit on the assailant's groin. He fell to the ground, holding his crotch in pain as she held her hand over him. "Collumeretur morderet," the witch growled, the man's neck spinning when the spell took hold. 

"You do me I do you," Penelope spoke jokingly, a light air to her tone. Her face dropped as the facade faded as she walked towards the cafeteria. 

She entered the large room and checked behind the door when it dawned on her. "I didn't check behind the freaking door? Really Park? Crap move," the witch scolded herself as she walked towards Hope, who was looking at the body of one of the hunters, and the body of one of the teachers. 

"I had to kill him, he pulled the trigger and..." Hope had known Hannah Rahlder, had worked with her for years now, and seeing her blood all over the floor was a painful sight. "She didn't deserve it..." Hope declared sadly. 

"Of course she didn't, none of us do," Penelope agreed, running her ran along Hope's back. "We'll give her a proper goodbye, but right now we need to take care of the rest of the guards. The ones that are still alive." Hope nodded in agreement, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes. "You going to be okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm just ready for this sh- AGH!" Hope fell to her knees, hand grabbing the side of her bleeding thigh. 

Penelope snapped around, raising her hand towards the hunter "Collumeretur morderet!" The hunter dropped dead, and Penelope dropped beside Hope, kneeling in Ms. Rahlder's blood. 

"Let me see, we need to know how bad it is."

"It's just a graze,' Hope growled out, teeth clenched tightly. "But I need to slow the bleeding while I heal," Hope fell back so she was sitting down, her leg elevated. Penelope started to undo her blue button-up, leaving her in a white tank top. The witch rolled up the garment before leaning over Hope and tying it around the Tribrid's injured thigh.

"Is that tight enough?" Penelope asked quickly, and Hope replied with a stiff nod. 

"Help me up?" Penelope obliged, even though she was struggling to stand on her own. "We need to go take care of the hunters," Hope muttered out, and Penelope nodded. 

"Can you? You just got shot-"

"I'm not missing a limb, and a limp is every girl's best friend," Hope replied roughly as she walked towards the doors. With her decent leg, the Tribrid kicked the dead hunter in revenge. 

The two girls took fifteen minutes to clear most of the hunters. They were both drenched in sweat, and they were both weak, but Hope's injury was limiting her, despite how much she was acting like it wasn't. 

"There are only a few left," Penelope declared as they looked at the four remaining hunters that they had piled in the foyer. The dead hunters were in a separate pile closer to the stairs. "I'll take them, you go make sure the students are still safe."

"But-" 

"It needs to get done, it'll be faster this way. Make sure they don't come out until Alaric makes an announcement on the PA." Penelope encouraged. Hope nodded before waddling up to the second floor. 

Penelope walked up from the cells panting, barely able to pick up one leg after another. The witch didn't think she was out of shape but didn't think she should be this exhausted either. 

Penelope stood in the foyer, staring at the pile of dead hunters. 

"The students have been caught up," Hope called out from the top of the right staircase. Penelope crawled up the stairs to meet Hope at the platform. 

"Are the Saltzmans back yet?" Penelope asked, sitting on the top step while trying to catch her breath. The witch managed to see Hope shaking her head through her peripheral. The Tribrid walked across the platform and sat down, leaning against the left staircase.

"I would say we should go help but... neither of us would be of much use," Penelope let her head loll against the railing as she continued to steady her breathing. "I could use a ten-month nap after that bullshit, maybe a joint first..." 

"Willing to share?" Hope breathed from across the platform. 

"The bed or the weed?" Penelope turned her head to look at Hope as the Tribrid opened her eyes. 

"Depends how big the bed is," Hope replied, and both girls managed to laugh, Penelope letting her head fall back against the railing.

Both girls were basking in the quiet, the peace for the first time that day.

"Oh dear... this is quite unfortunate," a man's voice, not Alaric's, no one they knew. Penelope and Hope went into warning mode, Hope jumped to her feet as quickly and cautiously as she could while Penelope dragged herself up. 

"Who the hell are you?" Penelope spat. 

"Their boss," the man entered the building, waving a hand in the general direction of the dead hunters. "They were supposed to have everything taken care of by now," His light hair was short, and he seemed to be in the process of growing a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a black suede coat of a white tee and blue jeans, rather than the swat gear like the others. Penelope also noticed the gun holster attached to his belt. 

"What was your angle?" Hope asked. "The school had half it's usual population, why now?"

"To get rid of those who won't be missed first, but unfortunately it seems most of my men are gone now, we were going to return but... can't fight a war without an army right?" He climbed the stairs.

"You're lucky we haven't killed you already," Penelope growled. 

"I guess you're right," he replied as he walked past Penelope, onto the platform of the staircase. Hope limped from her spot to make sure she was standing closer to him, only in a place where the advantage was hers. "But then again it's my job to kill your kind, not the other way around."

With that, he turned and grabbed Penelope's hair, throwing her head into the railing as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at her.

Hope didn't want to kill him, but she was blanking on any possible useful spells. 

"Shoot her or don't, you're dead either way."

"I will have a bullet in her head before you even finish the incantation," he warned. 

"Don't make me do this," Hope prepared her own attack. The man responded with a chuckle.

"Because you're the big bad monster? I'm trembling."

He threw the arm holding the gun and struck Hope on the head, sending the Tribrid to her hands and knees. He laughed as she groaned, kicking her in the side and pushing her onto her back. 

He chuckled again as he reloaded his gun, while Hope rolled onto her front weakly and Penelope used the railing to pull herself to her feet.

"You're a pain in the ass, killing all my men, I'll give you that, but when things don't behave, there's only one thing to do," he raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "You get rid of it." 

Hope used the wall to help herself stand, trying to get her bearings despite the ringing in her ears and the pounding in her head. She managed to get to her feet fully while the hunter turned off the safety and aimed the gun at Hope's head. 

Not giving him the chance to shoot, Penelope stumbled forward and yanked the man's arm down, sending the bullet into the floor of the platform. The Tribrid raised her hands after the much-needed window of recovery. Hope was about to cast a spell when the hunter grabbed a fistful of Penelope's hair and yanked her towards him, using the witch as a human body shield. Hope froze, ready to send him flying but not ready to risk harming Penelope. 

There were so many things to consider, but before Hope had any time to think things through, Penelope made the decision for her, staring the Tribrid down with that look in her eyes. "Do it," Penelope ordered. The brunette turned as much as she could before throwing her weight towards the floor, turning the man's back towards Hope and causing him to lose his sturdy footing.

"ICAEUS!" The Tribrid yelled, not realizing that the man still had a firm grip on Penelope. The two were launched from the platform, Josie and Lizzie running to the front doors just in time for Penelope to get a glimpse of the love of her life.

Not capable rational thought or consideration, or maybe just having enough faith Josie would catch her, Penelope broke apart from the hunter's grip just before he went flying out the high window. Josie attempted to use a spell to slow Penelope's descent, but she had been drained by the fight at the turret. The brunette siphoned from her bracelet as quickly as she could, rushing towards the falling witch. Mere moments away from Josie's interference, Penelope's head made contact with the bulky end of the stair railing. 

And the world around her snapped to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually the worst, I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not shit, if it is¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Let me know if I should add any tags because I really don't know with this story.
> 
> Also, I have like three different endings that could work so well for this but, IDK WHICH TO DO. If any readers feel inclined, a 1,2,3 in a comment would be appreciated. 1 would be the least angsty, 3 would be the worst, and 2 is the original ending I had in mind.


End file.
